La vie est un jeu
by XYZ263103
Summary: Sasunaru. Prologue à 'l'amour n'est pas un jeu' . Sasuke est de retour à Konoha. Seul Naruto croit encore réellement en lui et souhaite son retour dans le village, dans l'équipe et dans sa vie. Mais est ce dans les plan de Sasuke ?
1. Chap1 tout ce que tu es

Bonjour à tous, ça faisait longtemps :) Voici ma dernière fic. Beaucoup vont m'en vouloir. Vous vous souvenez peut être de_** l'amour n'est pas un jeu**_, ma seule hétéro en couple principal puisque ça finissait sur du narusaku ? et bien voici donc le prologue de toute cette histoire, donc toute la partie sasunaru. Mais je vous préviens juste, j'ai été mauvaise :

**La vie est un jeu.**

**Chap 1**** : tout ce que tu es.**

…_**Serait ce pour ça que je ne l'aime pas? Parce qu'il est ce que je suis tout en étant ce que je ne serais jamais ?**_

Tout était si calme que l'ambiance était pesante. Par endroit, quelques bouts de roches se détachaient encore pour s'écraser en contrebas des cratères qu'ils avaient formés de leurs poings et de leurs jutsu. Comme pour signifier la fin du combat, un vent doux vint jouer dans ses cheveux, lui caressant la peau et le baignant d'une douce torpeur. C'était fait. Sans trop y croire il s'approcha du corps reposant à terre dans l'herbe écrasée. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés comme une auréole autour de sa tête, et son corps blême mis à nu était par endroit recouvert de bleu ou de sang, si ce n'était d'écorchures assez larges. Il se laissa tomber à coté de lui, posa une main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur battre encore. Naruto ressentit un bonheur palpable. Aujourd'hui était à marquer d'une pierre blanche, il venait de réussir. Sasuke était de retour puisqu'il n'avait plus qu'à le ramener ! Il avait envi de faire la fête, de sauter partout, de le hurler au monde entier ! Il avait réussi à le stopper et tout allait bien aller maintenant.

Pourtant, ça ne se passa pas du tout ainsi.

Dès qu'il l'eut mis hors service, d'autres s'étaient jeté sur lui comme des hyènes, et l'avaient entravé pour qu'il soit sans aucune défense, autant que l'aurait été tout nouveau-né. Il refusa cela, s'interposa, mais personne ne l'écouta. Ils venaient d'attraper un criminel de classe mondiale, et n'allaient pas le laisser partir ainsi ! en voyant Sasuke inconscient sur le point de lui être enlever, la colère le prit aux tripes, et le chakra de la bête le recouvrit en un instant. Ceux qui s'opposer à ce qu'il s'occupe du brun, durent le poser pour s'inquiéter du blond, plus bestial et dangereux en l'instant que durant tout le combat. Sakura due lui demander de ne pas se précipiter, de ne pas tout réduire à néant maintenant, d'être juste patient. Pour cela, elle osa l'attraper par le bras et le coller de près. Elle savait que Naruto ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un qu'il aimait s'il pouvait s'en passer, il suffisait de voir à quel point se battre contre Sasuke lui avait fait mal. Une dernière fois elle le lui demanda, et dans un grognement de frustration totale, il plia.

Il avait détourné la tête lorsqu'ils emportèrent le corps. Sakura s'occupa de prévenir Tsunade en lui envoyant un message par voie des airs, il ne fallait pas que la Racine puisse mettre la main sur le sharingan, surtout que Naruto pourrait faire un carnage si on le lui enlevait sans une bonne raison et sans qu'il ne puisse être sur de sa sécurité. Sasuke avait beau être un criminel de rang S, le blond ne le considérait toujours pas comme tel. Quand elle revint à l'action du lieu, Naruto n'était plus à l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, et était près à tout saccager un peu plus loin pour qu'on lui rende ce corps qu'ils maltraités déjà. Elle voulut lui sauter dessus, mais ce fut Saï qui le fit malgré ses blessures. Il lui parla tout en le plaquant à terre, et le blond se calma bien qu'il eut pu le retourner en un instant et le briser facilement. Et pendant que certains continuaient d'attacher Sasuke solidement pour le transporter, Naruto se releva. Il émanait de lui une prestance toute animale, qui semblait le placer un cran plus haut que tout le monde. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau tannée et blessée, ses yeux montraient sa colère de se le faire prendre de cette manière. Il se contrôlait pourtant parfaitement, et lentement il ouvrit sa bouche où se devina deux énormes canines, et demanda juste à les suivre, ne voulant pas le quitter des yeux. L'un d'eux voulut refuser, et le chakra de Kyubi fit son entrée en jeu, quelques queues se balancèrent dans les airs en à peine un clignement d'œil. Naruto se répéta et ils acceptèrent donc, bien que cette dernière demande fût plus une décision qu'une question. Il résorba alors le chakra de son démon aussi vite qu'il était sorti, mais l'atmosphère autour de lui ne changea pas. Il y avait toujours un air de danger qui flottait.

Sakura les suivit elle aussi, mais à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut Saï qui parvint à calmer le blond à chaque fois que son chakra gonflait un peu trop. Il faisait lien avec la Racine, dont venaient ces hommes, et servait de médiateur en rassurant le blond. En arrivant à Konoha, Sasuke disparut une fois de plus, mais cette fois, il passa de la Racine à la garde personnelle du Conseil. Tsunade avait bien des soucis, se devant de confronter Danzo qui lui avait pris sa place, comme si elle était morte. Et cela l'avait mit dans une rage telle, qu'elle encastra Naruto dans un mur lorsqu'il voulut lui tenir tête pour suivre Sasuke alors qu'il n'était pas le plus urgent pour l'instant.

Sakura qui n'avait jamais élevé la voix contre son maitre osa cette fois là, lui disant combien c'était difficile pour eux de le savoir si proche, peut être en danger et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Tsunade les regarda en soupirant, se passant la main sur son front soucieux. Kakashi fit un pas en avant et demanda à Saï de surveiller Danzo. Le brun eut un sourire, hocha la tête et comprit ce qu'il en retournait. Il alla donc à sa base. Tsunade pendant ce temps avait pris sa décision et demanda à Kakashi, qui avait gardé bien des contacts au sein de l'Anbu, d'essayer de sauvegarder Sasuke le temps qu'elle trouve comment les atteindre. Car elle avait compris ce qui se tramait derrière son dos et avait donc envoyé plusieurs espions dans leurs nids. Naruto sortit en claquant la porte, et Sakura s'excusa pour lui avant de lui coller au train. Kakashi abaissa la tête et disparu pour prendre contact avec les rares personnes en qui il avait une totale confiance.

Naruto était sorti et avait éclaté un arbre sur son passage, ignoré Konohamaru arrivé tout sourire, et avait failli défoncer tout un pan de mur. Sakura lui avait attrapé le poing et l'avait mis contre sa poitrine, le regardant droit dans les yeux, eux qui étaient devenu si rouge et animal. Elle le supplia aux bords des larmes de se calmer, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement en sentant sa tristesse contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était avoir quelques mots réconfortant voire à peine rassurant. Naruto roula des yeux, perdu, se sentant si incompris, se sentant faible. Ses larmes montèrent, la frustration et l'angoisse venait de s'emparer de lui, et il s'écroula sur elle avant qu'elle ne cède à son tour et qu'ils s'assirent dans un coin. Elle passa ses bras autour de son corps et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux d'or. Elle n'ajouta rien et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment.

Bien des fois par la suite, Naruto eut envi de détruire quelques murs et même quelques faces, mais Tsunade lui demanda de garder son calme, d'être patient, et parce qu'il l'aimait et la respectait, parce qu'il lui faisait confiance surtout, il attendit. Très vite elle eut des résultats à ses attentes, elle pouvait les confronter. Elle le fit contre Danzo qui chercha à s'enfuir, mais Naruto avait été là, derrière le masque blanc à trois marques rouges sang au niveau des joues. Il l'avait mis à terre et lui avait brisé les jambes en l'attrapant trop fortement d'un bras de chakra kyubien, lui enfilant le masque servant à l'aveugler et bloquant le reste de son corps d'une poigne d'acier. Non loin de là, le Conseil avait assisté à la scène et n'était pas tranquille, cela beaucoup le virent, mais il n'y avait rien de concret contre eux. Koharu voulut parler, mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard bestial se lever sur elle, si différent de celui que ce gamin pouvait avoir pour toutes autres personnes du village, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'ils faisaient ça pour le bien du village ? d'après expérience, elle, comme tout autre, savait qu'il était important de réduire à néant ce qui devenait menaçant avant que cela n'atteigne maturation. C'était une voie logique, et cet enfant, comme Tsunade ne le comprenaient pas. Elle n'osa pas parler, Homura non plus ne le fit pas. Il fallait qu'ils voient à réviser leur manière de faire. Si tant de gens étaient de leurs cotés, c'était qu'il y avait peut être un réel changement ? mais ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment, beaucoup de souvenir douloureux étaient encore dans leurs cœurs meurtris et les empêchaient de voir ce que la nouvelle génération, Naruto en tête, voyait.

Tsunade qui était proche de cette jeunesse à leur contraire avait depuis longtemps compris comment serait porté le futur. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui, beaucoup rester à faire, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Et pour que ce nouveau chemin ne soit pas semé d'embûche, il fallait qu'elle leur fasse comprendre, qu'elle diminue leur pouvoir…et prit donc son mal en patience. On emprisonna Danzo, le mit sous garde spéciale, et Tsunade commença à faire le ménage dans ses histoires, pour voir la hauteur des crimes à juger. La liste était longue, elle pouvait voir pourquoi certains choix, mais beaucoup d'autres n'étaient que trop personnel. Plus d'une fois elle trouva son prédécesseur bien trop bon. Le Sandaime aurait du juger en tant que tel et non en tant qu'ami par moment. Mais elle savait comment il était, elle ne se rappelait que trop de sa relation avec Orochimaru et du mal qu'il avait eu à admettre sa trahison. Pourtant, comme Naruto envers Sasuke, il n'avait jamais cru que son élève irait si loin dans la trahison envers le village. Elle se devait de veillait sur lui, et demanda à ce que l'on s'occupe de l'Uchiha et demanda encore à Naruto de patienter un moment.

Lorsqu'elle le lui annonça, sa face s'allongea. Sans un seul mot elle comprit sa contrariété. Mais il ne lui fit pas l'honneur de lui faire une scène. Avec un calme olympien beaucoup plus effrayant qu'un de ses coups de gueule, Naruto quitta la pièce. Il ne revenait la voir que pour les missions qu'elle lui attribuait. Et lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi il n'en parlait plus, il répondit juste par :

-Lorsqu'on n'attend rien, on n'est pas déçu. Au moins quand vous me l'annoncerez, je sauterai de joie.

Avec tout ça, il fallut des mois à Naruto pour pouvoir le revoir. Il n'en parlait plus, mais son regard en disait long, et Sakura lui assura qu'il n'avait pas oublié. C'était comme une tumeur qui se répondait et qui le tuait à petit feu sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Si c'était l'Uchiha qui était enfermé, il n'était pas le seul à en souffrir. Elle trouvait qu'il maigrissait, peut être qu'il s'affinait. Pourtant sa musculature se dessina encore mieux et son corps format un V qui faisait tourner plus d'un regard sur lui. Naruto ne s'en souciait pas, il ne voyait pas ça. Même s'il ne disait rien, il n'y avait qu'une chose toujours dans sa tête, et tous le savaient. Alors lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'il pourrait enfin le voir, il se mit vraiment à sauter de joie. Il était si heureux de cela qu'il attrapa Sakura dans ses bras, dansa avec elle en répétant qu'ils allaient le voir. Il l'embrassa même sur les deux joues avant de se calmer, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et de se mettre à remercier son Hokage. Elle aurait aimé partagé son bonheur…

La première chose que Sasuke lui offrit en le voyant fut un regard glacial et haineux. Pas une parole, pas un regard direct. Sasuke niait son existence avec une insolente dextérité, seule cette lueur lui disait qu'il avait conscience de sa présence. Naruto trouva cela dur, mais moins que d'être à la lumière sans lui. Il décida de prendre son mal en patience. Ce n'était sûrement pas si près du but qu'il allait abandonner. Il décida de le laisser se réhabituer à lui. Rien. Il lui parla. Rien. Il tenta tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, et il y en avait des choses. Rien. Deux mois passèrent et il n'y eut aucun changement. Qu'il le frappe, lui hurle dessus, l'apitoie ou le supplie, rien ne filtra du brun. Naruto se sentait devenir fou, tout ça tournait en rond, c'était un cercle vicieux. Quoi qu'eurent pu dire ses amis, cette idée fixe ne le quitta pas. Sasuke ne l'aimait pas, Sasuke ne lui pardonnerait pas et ne lui parlerait pas…sauf si…

Naruto ne demanda aucune permission. Il s'y était décidé après des semaines et des semaines d'auto-torture mentale. Résigné à le faire, il mit son masque de Anbu spécial, rejoignit Sasuke en passant tout les gardes, et arriva dans l'antre de son ancien compagnon dont la seule sortie était pourtant gardée. Il l'attrapa et l'entrava, ne parla pas puisqu'il ne lui parlait pas, puis descendit jusqu'à la cellule qui l'intéressait. Sasuke méfiant et suspicieux se demanda ce que Naruto lui voulait, et encore plus lorsqu'il vit les gardes à l'extérieur qui était plongé dans un sommeil profond, mais il ne lui demanda rien. Il verrait bien. Sans un bruit il le suivit, enregistrant tout les lieux qu'ils traversaient, tous les détails qu'il voyait. Qui sait, cela lui servirait peut être en cas de fuite…

Naruto le lâcha, se mit à coté d'une porte, l'ouvrit et leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Du moins, le sentait-il car il ne les devinait pas bien à cause du masque. C'est là qu'il le sentit. Pour de vrai ? Sasuke ne bougea pas, mais celui qui était là se mit à parler ou plutôt à jurer, reculant comme il pouvait mais bloqué tout de même par les murs de la pièce et par ses jambes mal remises. Naruto avait sentit la tension chez le brun, ou plutôt l'excitation, elle était monté d'un cran, et il libéra ses mains de ses entraves, lui lançant un kunai. Sasuke, les yeux emplis de folie, l'attrapa, entra dans la pièce et stoppa juste devant le vieil homme.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur que devant ce masque de folie. Ses dents blanches ressortaient tout comme le blanc de ses yeux. Sa proie était si bien attachée que ça en serait moins amusant, mais pas moins jouissif pour autant. Il posa sa main sur sa gorge, faisant circuler le peu de chakra qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher de hurler, puis il fit sauter l'attache à l'œil et y posa la lame du kunai, lentement il voulut le lui faire entrer, mais l'autre bougea pour fuir. L'Uchiha le plaqua violement contre le mur et enfonça la lame une fois puis deux dans son torse, avant de revenir à son œil qu'il fit sauter de son orbite. Et puis il planta le kunai dans la gorge de son ennemi, retournant l'arme à l'intérieur et souriant comme un fou en sentant le sang chaud qui coulait contre sa main. Il riait en le voyant hurler en silence, incapable d'alerter quiconque pour le sauver, et Naruto pouvait discerner la scène qui se passait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Que venait-il de faire ? il fit l'arme se levait une fois puis deux, encore et encore, elle se plantait dans le corps fatigué de cet homme qui agonisait et se noyait dans son sang. Quand Sasuke eut fini, il retira l'arme et réapparut devant Naruto, l'en menaçant, droit sur sa gorge, lâchant dans un murmure :

-Imbécile.

Il souriait. Sasuke avait l'air si heureux. Naruto eut si mal que cela se vit, mais il continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il n'allait pas avoir peur de Sasuke, non, jamais, il lui ferait confiance même si cela devait lui causer sa mort. Il pouvait encore se souvenir des paroles du brun quand tout allait bien encore ou presque, jamais il n'avait oublié cette journée où il c'était battu contre Gaara pour sauver le village et surtout Sakura. Il se souvenait de l'intonation dans la voix de son ami lorsqu'il jura ne plus perdre personne à l'époque, il se rappelait parfaitement de sa prestance dans le moment. Il se rappelait si bien de sa silhouette devant lui, courbée de douleur, mais déterminée à les protéger eux, ses précieux, contre Gaara. Ça n'avait pas été un rêve ça. Il était sur que ça avait été le vrai Sasuke. C'était ce qui l'avait toujours convaincu que ce dernier pourrait revenir sur ses pas…toujours…

-Si tu me tues, tu es l'imbécile Sasuke.

-…

-Je te ferais sortir d'ici.

-Hmpf, quelle blague. Comment le pourrais-tu, tu n'es rien et tu m'as aidé à le tuer.

Sasuke appuya un peu plus la lame sur sa gorge, mais Naruto ne bougea pas d'un poil, tout comme son regard qui ne s'illumina d'aucune peur, d'aucun doute. Cet idiot ne le craignait pas ? ou bien était-il trop bête ? le rictus du brun devint un peu plus large. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, toujours imprévisible. Et il le surprit encore lorsqu'il entendit le :

-Qui nous a vus ?

-Que voulait-il dire ? que personne n'était vraiment au courant ? qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé faire uniquement parce qu'il mourrait lui-même bientôt ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre Naruto et ce qu'il avait en tête. Prudent, il continua un ton moins fort :

-Hn…il m'en manque toujours deux.

-Celui là ne t'a pas suffit…

-Non ! je veux leurs morts !!!

-Il faut savoir pardonner Sasuke !

-Jamais…Jamais ! pas après ce qu'ils ont fais à mon clan ! à mon frère !!! et à ma vie !

Il venait de rapprocher dangereusement la lame, au point qu'elle lui entailla son vêtement et laissa une goutte de sang s'échapper de sa gorge. Pourtant, Naruto n'eut toujours aucune réaction, regardant avec souffrance son ami. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'expression qu'il voulait voir sur son visage, pas après l'avoir ramené.

-Je les veux Naruto ! je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça !!!

-…tu es sur le mauvais chemin…

-Tu l'es aussi…tu m'as offert cette vie sans défense, Naruto…aussi criminel que moi !

Naruto baissa les yeux, conscient que ce qu'il venait de faire aller à l'encontre de tous ses principes. Mais il voulait que Sasuke lui pardonne et revienne vivre à Konoha. Il voulait être sur que plus rien ne pourrait le lui enlever et qu'il n'aurait pas à se lever tous les matins en ayant peur de ne plus le voir de nouveau.

-S'il te plaît Sasuke.

-…

-Attends ton heure, ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Sasuke détacha d'une main l'attache de son masque, et laissa glisser la face animale. Il voulait voir son visage, ses yeux, ses expressions. Il voulait être sur de ce que l'autre promettrait. Naruto était en souffrance, perdu dans ses sentiments, sa conscience et sa détermination. Il aimait ce visage chez son ami, et ne pouvant cacher la note joyeuse dans sa voix, lui demanda :

-Tu vas…m'emmener tuer les membres du Conseil ?

Pourquoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi ? Naruto n'arrivait pas à cacher toute la souffrance que cela lui faisait endurer. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, les rouvrit, le fixant sans un battement de cils et lâcha dans un murmure :

-…dès qu'ils passeront en tant que criminel…tu pourras le faire.

Naruto tendit juste la main, et le brun après un faible instant d'hésitation y déposa le kunai. Naruto l'avait regardé faire, sans réagir, et pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux, Sasuke Uchiha lui offrit un sourire heureux, carrément radieux même s'il était teinté d'un cynisme évident. Il y répondit, remit son masque et, alors qu'il le prit par l'avant bras pour le ramener en cellule, se fit arrêter.

-Un instant.

-Tu n'as pas fini ?

-Je veux qu'il disparaisse de la surface de cette terre.

De rapides signes que Naruto aurait reconnu entre tous. C'était l'une des premières choses pour lesquelles il avait trouvé son compagnon formidable étant plus jeune. Sasuke Uchiha savait dompter le feu d'une manière juste et magnifique, chose que lui n'avait jamais réussi à faire malgré tous ses essais. Un long filet de flamme couru vers le corps qui prit feu, tellement chaud qu'il cloquait et fondait déjà sous la chaleur dégagée. La face de son ami s'éclaira. Soulagement, bonheur et une teinte d'orgueil. Sasuke tendit les mains vers lui, il les rattacha et ils partirent. Une fois dans sa cellule, Naruto lui demanda de patienter, qu'il parviendrait à le faire sortir d'ici. Sasuke reprit sa place, ne lui répondit même pas et Naruto referma la lourde porte d'acier froid où il déposa son front. Ce qu'il venait de le laisser faire était totalement contre ses attentes et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Naruto venait de se trahir pour lui…et il avait peur…car il se sentait prêts à le refaire…oui…pour revoir cet enthousiasme sur sa frimousse.

Personne ne sut qui l'avait tué, il n'y avait aucune trace, aucune preuve, même sur les caméras et les gardes ne se souvenaient de rien. Tsunade pourtant le manda dans son bureau, fit sortir ceux qui étaient là, et ordonna à Shizune de garder l'entrée, pour que personne ne viennent les déranger. Elle prit place à son bureau et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Un regard emplit de flamme, et elle lui demanda juste : 'pourquoi'.

Naruto se trémoussa quelque peu sur son siège, pas très à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir et il réfléchissait pourtant à s'il devait ou non le faire. Mentir…mentir surtout à une personne qui croyait en lui comme elle, n'était pas raisonnable. C'était un trop grand manque de respect, une faute qu'il ne pourrait se pardonner, que sa conscience se chargerait de lui rappeler jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Résolu, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, une lueur paisible, exit de toutes peurs, de tous mensonges et pourtant déterminer à lui montrer qu'il assumait. Elle sut que c'était lui, et il le lui confirma :

-Il était destiné à mourir…j'ai donc pensé que s'il devait mourir, autant l'offrir à celui qui le haïssait le plus et qui aurait mis sa vie de coté pour le tuer.

Un masque de colère se peignit sur sa face, et elle disparut de son siège. Tsunade réapparut juste devant lui, fichant sa main sur sa joue, le faisant décoller de son siège. Shizune faillit ouvrir la porte, mais en se souvenant de comment pouvait être Tsunade, elle lâcha la poignée de la porte et pria pour le blond. Ce dernier était en train d'essuyer le filet de sang coulant le long de son menton.

-Qui es-tu pour prendre cette décision ?

-…personne…

Les paroles de Sasuke étaient en train d'affluer douloureusement dans sa mémoire. Ce qui était dis était dis, et il fallait faire avec :

-J'ai juste pensé que je pourrais le ramener comme ça.

-Et que feras-tu la prochaine fois ? tu y as pensé Naruto !!

-J'y ai pensé…j'y ai pensé.

Naruto ramena ses jambes contre son torse et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Il se sentait si misérable. Cela juste avant de là relever d'un geste brusque, montrant sa détermination à défendre sa cause, cela même si elle le peinait comme le montrait l'expression qu'il avait.

-Mais qu'est ce que ça change ?...Danzo allait mourir…que ce soit Sasuke qui le fasse…qu'est ce que ça change…

Tsunade tiqua à l'entente de cela, et elle lui attrapa le menton, délicatement, pour lui mettre une énorme baffe, avant d'aller l'attraper par le col et de lui en foutre deux autres. Il ne disait rien, acceptant sa punition. C'est ça qui l'énervait plus que tout, pour l'Uchiha, cet idiot pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

-Naruto, écoute-moi bien…si l'envie te reprend de faire de telles conneries, tu m'en parles d'abord !

-…

-REPONDS IMBECILE !

-…oui…

-Ne fais pas n'importe quoi pour lui je t'en supplie ! je te l'ordonne même ! ne fais pas ça ! il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Sasuke le vaut !

-…j'en doute fort.

Elle le reposa enfin à terre et il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il souffrait. Cet idiot souffrait pour un abruti et pourtant il osait se dresser pour lui, quitte à se les mettre à dos. Tout ça pour cette amitié chimérique qu'il poursuivait. Des idiots. Ils faisaient bien la paire pour le coup tiens. Elle posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et l'ébouriffa, lui avait fermé les yeux, croyant se faire frapper. Il les rouvrit et comprit son inquiétude. Rarement Tsunade l'avait ainsi regardé.

-Préviens-moi, si tu fais de telle chose, tu perdras la confiance des gens autour de toi…et je pourrais ne pas être dans les derniers.

-Mh…

-Je ne plaisante pas Naruto, ça pourrait être catastrophique, tu sais bien qu'il existe des tensions…je n'ai pas envi qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Car ils pourraient s'en prendre à moi ?

-…ce n'est pas exclu…vraiment pas.

Tsunade était en train de le regarder alors que lui fixait l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Il était si calme, si sombre…elle avait peur de cet état, car ce n'était pas là l'homme qu'elle connaissait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui, et le fait qu'il puisse faire ce genre de chose allait l'obliger à le surveiller aussi un minimum. Tout ça à cause de l'Uchiha…un nouveau mauvais point pour celui-là. Naruto la sortie de ses pensées en levant ses deux billes d'un bleu pur sur elle. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment, pourtant il n'était pas fier de ses actes, elle pouvait le voir parfaitement…

-Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

-Tu me demandes ça pour ne plus refaire l'erreur qui t'a perdu ?

-Non.

-…l'idée que j'avais, était qu'il avait pu se servir du sharingan sur toi malgré le sceau que je lui ai mis. Si tu ne m'avais pas avoué de suite Naruto, j'aurais fais cherché en toi…ce qui m'a mis sur la voie, était que ce qu'il restait du cadavre avait un œil excavé que l'on a retrouvé en bouillie plus loin…et comme beaucoup de personne, je sais qu'un Uchiha use du feu.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, tout ça lui faisait si mal, l'angoissait et le frustrait en même temps. Il était perdu, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il prit Tsunade dans ses bras, comme un enfant cherchant à être rassurer. Cela la surpris, et elle se crispa un peu, avant de lui tapoter le dos et de l'embrasser sur le front. Cette situation était très bizarre…la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait quelque chose comme ça, c'était pour son frère. Naruto posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la fixa droit dans les yeux :

-Je ne ferais plus rien de la sorte…et si l'envie de recommencer venait me prendre, je vous en avertirai. Je le promets !

-…je te crois.

-Et…vous savez…s'il s'en prend au village ou à mes amis en voulant en finir…je le tuerai de mes mains.

-Promis ?

-Juré.

Tsunade lui fit un sourire confiant et le blond s'écarta d'elle, la salua, et eut la permission de partir. Shizune s'affola un peu en voyant sa face, violine pale par endroit et rougie par d'autres. Lui ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le poignet en s'excusant, faisant signe qu'elle voulait le soigner.

-Non merci, j'ai besoin de me souvenirs encore un peu de ces coups là. Ils m'ont remis les idées en place.

C'était vrai qu'il faisait attention à ses actes, mais Naruto était devenu dépendant du brun. Chaque signe, chaque parole qu'il gagnait, étaient comme le graal. Cela apaisait son cœur et lui permettait de continuer à avancer en ayant foi pour la suite. Sakura essaya plus d'une fois elle aussi, mais le brun mit plus de temps à lui parler, sa première phrase à son égard fut celle lui demandant de se taire si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la tue. Naruto osait ce que personne d'autre n'aurait fais, de toute manière, il était le seul avec Sakura à avoir un tel intérêt pour le brun, même si de son coté, cette dernière avait remarqué comment était son ancien coéquipier. Sasuke était encore lui, mais encore plus insupportable et aigri. Quand elle allait le voir, elle se retrouvait toujours sur ses gardes. Sa confiance en lui avait pris un coup, et lorsqu'elle en parla avec Naruto, se dernier lui maintint que ce n'était rien, qu'il restait leur ami.

Oui, peut être. Mais un ami ne vous regardait pas avec de tels yeux. Alors sans en toucher mot au blond, elle décida qu'elle resterait sur ses gardes, ainsi s'il trahissait, elle aurait moins mal et surtout, elle pourrait protéger celui qu'elle aimait aujourd'hui, son autre coéquipier, celui qui lui avait toujours été dévoué.

Deux ans, voilà à quelques jours près le temps qu'il fallut pour que Sasuke puisse revoir le ciel. Il était devenu fourbe après toutes ces années, et savait où voir son intérêt lorsqu'il le voulait bien. Il avait minutieusement décidé de détruire tout ça. Tout d'abord, il s'était mis à leur reparler, puis il avait aussi un peu plus coopérer qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il accepta même de porter cette entrave par tatouage que lui fit la Cinquième et qui lui permettrait d'aller ailleurs dans le futur que dans cette cellule surchargée de sceau le réduisant à néant. Il ferait tout comme il fallait, resterait proche de ses amis, leur ferait regretter de l'avoir ramené.

Le conseil ? Cette bande de vieillard miteux ? il y avait d'autres possibilité que de les tuer d'un seul coup, qui serait de toute façon une manière de faire trop simple pour lui. Il savait aussi ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du blond, il savait que s'il jouait bien, cette bombe à retardement pouvait exploser et éradiquer tout ce village pour lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se fatiguer. Il savait cela. Et rien que ça le fit prendre son mal en patience, garder son calme et germer quelques idées sur comment y arriver. Certes, il n'avait pas prévu que le sceau du Hokage serait si fort, et qu'il ne réussirait pas à le briser mais devrait s'en accommoder. C'était un peu comme celui qu'Orochimaru lui avait imposé, sauf que lui n'avait pas eu droit de vie ou de mort sur sa personne. Ce n'était rien qu'un contre temps, une toute petite déviation.

On lui attribua un petit appartement, pas très loin du domaine Uchiha. Il devait tout les jours, deux fois dans la journée, se rendre à un bureau et montrer qu'il était là. Cela dura quelques temps. Il s'en ficha bien, jouant le jeu, pensant déjà au prochain mouvement. Pour endormir leurs méfiances, il jouait à être lui, c'est à dire être celui qu'ils avaient connu des années auparavant. Le peu aimable Sasuke d'à douze ans refit surface : même air de dédain, même manière de se disputer avec le blond, même rictus, et tout ce qui faisait du brun ce qu'il avait été. Il était imbuvable, mais beaucoup plus abordable que celui qui avait remis les pieds dans les cellules de Konoha à seize ans. Certes, il ne le fit pas d'entrée de jeu, bien plus machiavélique que ça, faisant que petit à petit son âme se reposait de ses tourments. Bientôt il n'y eut plus autant de surveillance sur sa personne, et il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie, n'inquiétant plus ses compagnons que lorsqu'il regardait l'horizon au loin en ayant l'air d'être ailleurs. Il prenait donc soin de ne pas les alerter plus que de raison, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent penser qu'il ne planifiait rien, qu'il revenait du bon côté. (de la force ? mdrrr hem hem excusez-moi)

Il avait remarqué le contentement de Naruto quoi qu'il fasse. Rien que lui adresser la parole, même s'il le bafouait, et l'autre pouvait lui sourire. Ce surplus d'amour le fit bien rire intérieurement, il se demandait d'ailleurs quand Naruto se rendrait compte de ce qu'il lui montrait. Cet amour…Non, le blond ne l'aimait plus en ami, même pas en frère, de cela il en était certain. C'était plus que ça. Il pouvait l'affirmer, puisque lorsqu'ils se frôlaient, lorsqu'un geste restait parfois suspendu ou qu'il regardait dans le vague, alors le blond se tendait, devenant plus alerte et aux aguets. Parfois même il pouvait voir une légère rougeur sur le haut de sa joue, juste en dessous de son œil, et ce qui le faisait surtout rire était de voir ses yeux qui fuyaient les siens lorsqu'il le regardait d'une certaine manière.

Naruto était faible mais il n'était pas le seul. Ce que Sasuke aimait aussi, c'était les regards de Sakura. Souvent furieux, parfois surpris. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui, et il pouvait lire sa peur de le voir lui voler son blond. C'était qu'il était souvent si ce n'est dire tout le temps avec ce dernier. Dès le matin au petit déjeuner et souvent jusqu'au diner voir même après, aux entraînements, aux rendez vous pour sa présence, durant ses promenades. Il était envahi par Naruto mais ça ne le gênait pas comme avant, ça le laissait froid, sauf quand la rosée se montrait. Là, il aimait plus que tout jouer à lui montrer l'ascendant qu'il pouvait avoir sur leur ami commun. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à voir qu'il lui plaisait autant que lui-même avait pu lui plaire, mais le blond semblait ne rien voir. Lorsqu'elle protestait, Naruto n'y comprenait pas grand-chose et essayait de calmer le jeu, la trouvant incohérente, alors elle s'en allait ou se mettait à pleurer, le désarmant totalement.

Ces deux là étaient son petit plaisir personnel de tous les jours. Ensuite, il aimât aussi faire rager le reste des amis du blond et de la rosée. Il aimait beaucoup les voir le fusiller du regard, l'ignorer et sentir le malaise s'instaurer. Il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, continuant de les prendre de haut et autre. Celui qui le dérangea par contre, fut Sai. Ce dernier ne se laissait pas emporter par un quelconque sentiment, ne se dévoilait jamais assez en sa présence. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier l'aimait ou non, s'il le tolérait juste ou pas du tout, s'ils étaient ennemi ou quelque chose du même genre. Quand il s'amusait à faire rager les gens, Sai restait en retrait, assez loin de lui, mais observait tout ce qu'il faisait, fronçant parfois succinctement ses sourcils ou souriant énigmatiquement. Son remplaçant allait poser problème, et il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse rapidement.

Alors il commença à faire sentir qu'il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, l'ignorant superbement ou l'accablant de remarques acerbes. Naruto bien qu'il n'avait pas aimé Sai à son arrivée dans l'équipe, supporta mal de voir son compagnon se faire ainsi descendre par son meilleur ami, pourtant il n'intervenait que lorsqu'il trouvait que Sasuke débordait ses droits, si droits il avait. Il avait toujours peur de se mettre à dos l'Uchiha, non pour ses yeux qui auraient pu le rendre fou et qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser à sa guise depuis la pose du sceau par Tsunade, mais celle de se rendre compte un matin de la disparition du brun. Il avait peur de le perdre de nouveau et ses deux autres compagnons, et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs, avaient remarqués cela. Shikamaru tenta de le mettre en alerte, mais Naruto fit la sourde oreille, faisant comme s'il n'entendait pas et cela énerva assez le Nara qui le lui fit sentir par :

-Si ça commence comme ça, je ne m'étonnerai pas de ce qui pourrait se passer par la suite. Quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits, vient me sonner…

Shikamaru lui avait fait dos, était parti, d'un air blasé alors que celui de Naruto était tourmenté et peiné. Mais il tint bon…Sasuke était là…tout irait bien, il fallait juste que les gens acceptent son retour. Après Shikamaru, ce fut Ino qui les ignora superbement en voyant Sakura en pleurs, elle ficha même une claque sonore au brun qui baissa les yeux sur elle sans rien dire, et ce silence mortel fut pire que tout, mais la blonde continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de le défier de lui faire du mal. C'était dangereux, très dangereux, mais Sasuke ne fit rien, laissant juste l'atmosphère se gonfler dangereusement d'électricité. Sakura elle-même lui demanda de ne rien lui faire, et la blonde s'en alla en colère de les voir le protéger ainsi. Neji et Lee ne venaient parler à l'équipe sept que lorsque l'Uchiha était loin, ce qui était rare, et petit à petit ils ne se virent qu'occasionnellement lorsque le blond abandonnait son compagnon derrière lui quelques heures. Même Shino s'énerva, cela se voyant par le nombre d'insecte épouvantable qui se mirent à sortir de ses vêtements malgré son silence et qui tourbillonnèrent autour de lui dans un ballet bruyant, et Akamaru voulut le mordre pour que son maître puisse se calmer.

Tout ça le faisait bien rire, et il sut qu'il tenait parfaitement Naruto lorsque ce dernier lui envoya son poing dans le ventre et que lui, lui fit croire qu'il allait partir. Naruto l'avait suivi, ne s'était pas excusé de suite, mais ça il s'en fichait. Car dès lors il savait qu'il l'avait dans la poche en le tenant par sa peur de le voir repartir du village. C'est là qu'il continua tout ça tout en se rapprochant un peu plus du blond, profitant d'un entraînement pour s'accrocher à lui un peu trop longtemps, ou faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'exciter jusqu'à ce que finalement Naruto quitte le terrain avec précipitation. Ça l'amusait beaucoup. Tout marchait si bien et il ne lui avait même pas fallut trois mois pour arriver à ce résultat.

Sai qui tentait de rester neutre commença à montrer des signes de faiblesses en voyant cette nouvelle évolution chez les deux autres, et Sakura ne faisait rien pour arranger l'histoire, appuyant certaines fois les propos du plus récent membre de l'équipe sept, ou n'arrivant qu'à pleurer car à court de mots. Il détestait voir Naruto aux prises de l'Uchiha, et il comprenait de moins en moins quel était ce lien entre ces deux là. Sakura avait tenté de lui expliquer, de lui montrer que Sasuke avait changé, mais Sai ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il voyait juste toute la machination qui se mettait en place. Sai ne parlait pratiquement plus, redevenant celui dont on ne savait jamais réellement ce dont il pensait.

Naruto sentait les tensions, mais il n'aurait jamais cru voir Sai sortir ainsi de ses gonds. Le jeune homme qui faisait toujours équipe avec eux venait de se prendre une remarque désobligeante. Il avait souri, presque un peu ri, avant de se jeter au col de l'Uchiha et de tenter de lui mettre son poing dans la mâchoire avec une rage que jamais le blond ne lui avait vu dans le fond des yeux. Naruto l'arrêta, mais dans sa rage Sai n'y prêta pas grande attention, cherchant à frapper par n'importe quel moyen l'homme qu'il s'était mis à détester de plus en plus au fil des mois. C'est Naruto qu'il frappa. Sai regarda son poing et le jeune homme plusieurs fois, avant de le baisser et de s'énerver au lieu de s'excuser, ce qui montra son trouble profond, car il n'était pas comme ça :

-Si tu continues comme ça Naruto, tu seras mangé !

-La ferme Sai !

Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire. Car si Sai s'énervait ainsi, c'était que la raison devait être vraie. Il n'avait jamais vu ce dernier ainsi. Même contre lui il n'avait pas été comme ça, mais il ne voulait pas accepter. Cela aurait été renié Sasuke et rendre raison à tous. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sasuke.

-Je le dis pour toi, alors je ne me tairai pas ! ne fais pas confiance à ce mec ! il est laid de l'intérieur ! il ne vaut rien !!!

-La ferme je te dis !!

-Aucun des sacrifices que vous ayez pu faire ne vaut ce mec, rien ! rien ! tu ne vois même pas ce qu'il fait, et que personne n'est dupe ! il…

Mais Naruto n'attendit pas plus, il savait tout ça, et c'était parce qu'il savait et qu'il ne voulait pas se l'entendre confirmer, qu'il éclata son poing dans la mâchoire de Sai. Naruto respirait fortement en regardant son ami qui s'écroula au sol plus loin, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il voulut s'excuser, mais les mots ne sortirent pas, et Sai se redressa, portant sa main à sa mâchoire, les yeux qu'il leva sur le blond étaient hargneux et déçus en même temps, il était en colère comme encore aucun d'eux ne l'avaient vu l'être.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Quand tu auras ouvert les yeux, on se reverra.

Sai attendait une réaction de la part du blond qui ne venait pas. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il perdait tous ses amis au profit de cet imbécile ? Et derrière lui, il vit Sasuke qui souriait comme à son habitude, revêtant ce rictus détestable qui lui fit serrer le point. Sai était désolé, mais il ne pouvait aller plus loin sous peine de vraiment vouloir en finir avec lui, jusqu'à maintenant il avait aimé faire partie de la team 7, mais là, ce n'était plus possible.

-Je quitte l'équipe.

-Sai…

Ce dernier leva les yeux sur Sakura et se releva, vérifiant sans doute que sa mâchoire n'était pas cassée en la bougeant un peu. La jeune femme avait l'air désespéré, mais il n'en pouvait plus et ne voulait plus rien savoir ayant un rapport avec l'Uchiha. Il baissa les yeux, comme pour s'excuser.

-Désolé Sakura, je m'en vais.

-Mais…mais…

-Non…non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus jouer son jeu et être témoin de ce qui se passe. Je risquerai de dire des choses dont on m'en voudra, mais moi je veux rester votre ami…alors quand le pire arrivera, je serais par là…tu devras continuer à les supporter seule, si tu as besoin de moi tu sais ou j'habite, tu sauras où me trouver.

-Mais Sai…reste.

-Ça a été plaisant de vous suivre, je me suis bien amusé. Naruto, on se reverra un jour, quand tu ouvriras les yeux sur cet idiot qui te sépare de tous ce que tu as.

Sans un regard en arrière, Sai s'en alla. Naruto baissa la tête vers le sol, Sasuke en fut encore plus heureux, et Sakura se mit à courir après leur autre ami. Elle ne voulait pas accepter ça. Pourtant, Sai tint parole. Il ne revint pas dans l'équipe, s'étant rendu directement dans le bureau de leur Hokage pour lui expliquer ce qui se passer. Il reprit sa vie d'Anbu, revoyant parfois Sakura, parlant une fois ou deux à Naruto si Sasuke n'était pas là. Mais jamais l'équipe ne redevint ce qu'elle avait été. Naruto s'en voulut une fois de plus, mais tint bon.

Kakashi vint lui parler, mais Naruto n'aimât pas ce qu'il entendit avec lui aussi. Son maître ne mâcha pas ses mots qui se firent dur par moment, et le blond contrairement à d'habitude garda le silence. Son sensei le quitta après que le silence ce fut longtemps installé, et lui leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé, cherchant la meilleure solution. Sakura le rejoignit un peu plus tard et se mis à pleurer en disant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à résonner Sai et que tout cela était la faute de Sasuke. Elle osa dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais du le ramener, et le brun qui jusque là c'était parfaitement caché à l'ombre des bâtiments, entendit clairement la gifle que son ami avait donné à sa coéquipière. Elle s'en alla, le silence reprit sa place, jusqu'à ce que des sanglots se fassent entendre. Naruto savait que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, mais lorsqu'il voyait Sasuke, il oubliait tout ça. Ce dernier, à l'abri, souriait à pleine dents. Il devait passer à la suite de son plan.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke arriva en catimini, eut presque un air désobligeant en voyant que Naruto dormait tranquillement, et ne sentait pas sa présence. Il était vrai qu'il était à l'extérieur, mais avec ce que le blond avait en lui, il se devait d'être plus prudent. Ça l'agaça, et il se faufila à l'intérieur, sans un bruit. Il le vit dormir tranquillement, totalement relâché, un air sage et calme sur le visage, si éloigné de toutes ces grimaces ou ces gros sourires qu'il avait tout le temps. Plus que de le tuer, ça lui donna envie de le taquiner. Naruto se réveilla en sursaut lorsque Sasuke fut sur le point de lui pincer le nez violemment. La face de l'Uchiha s'éclaira en le voyant avoir peur alors que ses doigts claquèrent juste devant son pauvre nez, et il se mit à glousser avant de se laisser tomber sur le bord du lit, le laissant désarçonner.

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Tu…tu fais quoi chez moi ?

-J'ai envi de m'entraîner…mais j'ai pas envi d'attendre cet aprèm que tu te sois levé. On y va ?

-Hein ?

Sasuke adorait voir son expression totalement perdue, et il ne put retenir un petit rire et un sourire qu'il cacha avec son poing. Il vit parfaitement l'air ahuri du blond qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. La face de Sasuke redevint bien vitre neutre, même si le blond put continuer de deviner un air amusé dans ses prunelles charbon. Il se releva pour aller à la porte, marchant tranquillement et l'autre explosa, se dépêchant de se lever et d'enfiler un pantalon sur son caleçon. Il attrapa Sasuke par le bras, et ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil désintéressé.

-C'est parce que Sai est parti que tu es si heureux ?

-Hn.

-Comment ça hn ? mais pourquoi tu…

-Je ne l'aimais pas.

Sasuke lui enfonça une tomate dans la bouche, en sortant une autre du sac qu'il avait amené avec lui et croqua à son tour dedans. Il le regardait de nouveau froidement et Naruto comprit que Sai n'était pas un sujet à aborder avant un petit moment. Il croqua dans la tomate et grimaça, n'aimant pas le goût qu'il ne trouvait pas assez sucré. Sasuke avait déjà finie la sienne, et il croqua dans celle du blond qui le dévisagea les yeux ronds. Y plantant ses dents, il l'enleva de sa main et continua de la manger sans sourciller, lui disant de se dépêcher de se préparer.

-Ok ! mais je passe à l'Ichiraku avant le terrain !

-Hn.

-Et tu me le paies.

-Rêves.

Naruto éclata de rire et le brun après un rapide sourire se redirigea vers la porte, et l'autre l'attrapa par le bras, le bloquant pour qu'il ne parte pas et lui demanda de l'attendre cinq petites minutes. C'était si rare de voir Sasuke aussi gentil qu'il ne savait que penser, mais il n'avait pas envi de lui gâcher sa bonne humeur et il allait se dépêcher. Il partit se prendre une douche en quatrième vitesse, avant de rejoindre Sasuke qui mangeait toujours ses tomates avec un certain plaisir dessiné sur la face tout en regardant ce qui passait à la tv. Ça retourna l'estomac du blond qui n'aimait pas vraiment ça, et encore moins dès son réveil, et détourna les yeux en le voyant croquer une nouvelle fois dedans.

-J'ai jamais pigé que tu pouvais aimer ces trucs.

-Et moi que tu puisses manger des ramens à tous tes repas. On peut y aller maintenant ?

-Ouais, j'arrive mossieur l'impatient.

Tant pis pour les autres, pour le moment Sasuke lui suffisait, ça lui allait. Ils allèrent à l'Ichiraku, et il mangea en parlant en même temps à Teuchi, Sasuke les écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il regardait autour d'eux, amusé de voir tous ces gens qui le regardaient avec méfiance et mépris. C'était différent d'avant son départ, lorsqu'ils le regardaient avec respect, envie et espoir. Ça le faisait presque rire, mais cette envie retomba bien vite. Sakura venait de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Naruto qui s'était retourné à demi vers elle, et elle venait de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Désolée pour hier soir.

Naruto perdit d'un seul coup tout air incrédule et détourna la tête, retournant manger ses nouilles avec un enthousiasme disparu. Sakura fronça les sourcils d'un air préoccupé et s'installa à coté du blond qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Alors elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui n'avait pour elle qu'un regard emplis de dédain. Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit précédente, et loin était la jeune fille qui lui avait promis terre et ciel afin de pouvoir rester avec lui. Non, comparée à Naruto elle ne valait rien, préférant abandonner le navire avant qu'il ne coule. S'il n'avait pas sa classe à préserver, elle aurait mérité qu'il lui crache à la face, rien que pour lui faire perdre son sourire débile et faux. Elle l'insupportait rien qu'à être là et vue la face de Naruto, c'était pareil. Il ne devait pas lui avoir pardonné ses paroles d'hier soir. Il aurait presque ri en la voyant chercher une solution avec sa petite cervelle d'oiseau, sur comment se faire pardonner, et apparemment au sourire qu'elle avait, elle venait de trouver.

-Je paie ce que tu as mangé !!

Risible. Sauf qu'aucun des deux garçons ne le fit. Elle sortie de quoi faire, mais Naruto fit comprendre d'un regard au restaurateur qu'il n'était pas question qu'il touche à cet argent, et déposa juste devant lui la somme, avant de se lever, Sasuke l'imitant, et l'un emboitant le pas à l'autre pour partir. Sakura l'arrêta, et jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu le dévisager ainsi, ce fut une telle surprise qu'elle le lâcha et qu'il continua sa route. Elle poussa un sanglot avant de se laisser tomber sur le bar, la tête entre ses bras. Sasuke fit celui qui ne savait rien, attendant juste ce qu'il fallait avant de lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Rien.

-Rien ? toi qui lui pardonnerais tous les maux de la terre, elle ne t'aurait rien fait ? et tu l'ignorerais comme ça ?

-…

-A moins que tu ne puisses pas me le dire ?

-…

-Elle t'a trompée ?

-Hein ?

Naruto venait de se tourner vers lui, totalement dubitatif. Son cerveau tentait d'affirmer ce qu'il avait compris, chose peu facile car de tels mots venant de Sasuke étaient déroutant. Depuis quand Sasuke impliquait-il de telles choses ? Autant essayer une approche, quitte à passer pour un idiot. De toute façon, auprès de Sasuke, il en avait l'habitude :

-Qu'est ce tu dis Sasuke ? on est pas ensemble avec Sakura…

Le brun laissa sa tête tomber sur le coté pour le regarder en coin, et en le voyant faire, le blond prit quelques petites couleurs qui s'intensifièrent, ne comprenant pas ce que l'Uchiha lui faisait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait cette pose qu'il aurait presque qualifié de…mignonne ? L'autre lâcha juste un :

-Ah.

-Comment ça 'ah' ?...Sasuke !!!

Mais Sasuke n'ajouta rien, le laissant s'exciter dans son coin en hurlant son nom à tout va pour qu'il s'explique. Son plan commençait très bien. Il n'approfondit pas ce qu'il impliquait dans ce simple mot, et Naruto cherchait à se justifier par monts et par vaux. Arrivé sur le terrain, ils commencèrent gentiment, chacun de leurs cotés. C'est pendant qu'il était en train de donner plusieurs coups dans le vide qu'il vit se dessiner sur le sol une ombre et qu'il se retourna à temps pour parer le coup de Sasuke qui avait sauté dans son dos. Le rictus du brun lui fit froid dans le dos, mais ses yeux avaient l'air rieur, si bien qu'il en oublia ses questions et qu'il lui rendit le coup qui se fit lui aussi parer, mettant ses doutes de cotés.

-Pour une fois qu'il n'y a aucun gêneur, ça te dirais pas d'y aller un peu plus fort ?

-Quoi ?

-Comme ça.

Sasuke disparut de son champ de vision et d'instinct il para le coup venant de sa droite. Un coup puissant qui le fit s'enfoncer un peu dans le sol, laissant une drôle de sensation dans sa main, comme une fourmi avant de ne plus rien sentir. L'autre pied du brun retoucha terre, et sans chercher à l'enlever de sa main, il se mit à sourire comme un enfant s'amusant beaucoup, puis murmura :

-Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?

Naruto ressentit une joie énorme, prête à lui exploser la poitrine. Ça le transpercer droit dans le cœur. Sasuke n'agissait vraiment comme ça qu'avec lui, Sasuke l'aimait. Et savoir qu'il n'était donc pas détestait du brun lui fit un bien immense, ça le soulagea presque de savoir qu'il ne se comportait mal que lorsque les autres étaient présent. C'était que vraiment il devait détester les groupements, ça, ça avait du juste empiré avec ses années de vagabondages.

Sasuke lança son poing sur la face de son compagnon qui l'évita avec aisance, répliquant de la même. S'enchaîna un ballet de coups qui parurent gracieux et déterminés à l'avance, tellement les esquives se faisaient au millimètre près et sans que cela semble un effort. Le taijutsu ne fit que les mettre en sueur, un petit prélude en somme, et comme Sasuke le présageait, Naruto oublia bien vite ce qui les entourait. Il suffisait pour cela d'accélérer un peu la cadence, et il suivait, répondant bientôt à sa foudre par du vent, répondant à ses flammes par l'envoi à distance de mini rasenshuriken qui firent pourtant quelques gros dégâts. Sasuke jusque là ne s'était pas senti en danger, mais lorsqu'il sentit la violence de l'un des coups et que la notion du danger le prit aux tripes, ses sharingan apparurent, lui laissant une désagréable sensation. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'entraînait à pouvoir les revêtir de nouveau, et heureusement pour lui. Grâce à eux il put maîtriser le blond qui le dépassait entièrement, inversant leurs positions au sol, le chevauchant à son tour. Sasuke avait été dominé, et il haïssait se fait.

Il le tenait par les poignets, si solidement que Naruto n'arrivait qu'à se tortiller sous lui. Le sentir à sa merci était excitant, il pouvait voir à quel point son souffle était puissant, ses sharingan rougeoyaient d'un plaisir malsain. A tout moment il pouvait le plonger dans un cauchemar sans fin, si puissant qu'il pourrait lui détruire l'esprit. Pour cela il n'avait besoin que de quelques secondes même pas, et il pouvait encore tenir un peu avant de devoir reprendre ses pupilles normales. C'était une douce torture de se demander s'il le faisait ou non. Naruto ne vit pas en lui cet éclair de méchanceté, s'amusant avant tout, et pour le renverser, après un énorme sourire qui alerta son adversaire, il parvint à le soulever de terre, son chakra se gonflant comme sans fin. Il le projeta plus loin, et cela énerva vraiment l'Uchiha qui en frémit de colère. Pourquoi cet imbécile heureux était-il toujours plus puissant que lui ? C'était inadmissible, totalement et complètement intolérable. Ses yeux lui firent mal, mais il s'en ficha éperdument. Il ramassa son sabre, déterminé à lui faire ressentir un semblant de sa douleur propre, voulant créer une diversion puis utiliser un sabre de foudre lorsqu'il croirait le lui avoir fais lâcher. Il fonça sur Naruto qui s'apprêta à le recevoir, mais au lieu de quoi, il le vit tomber à terre en hurlant violemment et en se tenant la tête. C'est là qu'il réalisa la présence d'un groupe dont Tsunade était à la tête. Sasuke se mit sur ses genoux, courbé en avant, et tenta d'attraper de nouveau son sabre qu'il avait lâché, sa main tremblant follement en essayant de s'approcher de l'objet et c'est là que la blonde hurla de nouveau :

-MAKKURAYAMI !!!! (obscurité profonde, ténèbres épaisse)

Sasuke hurla de nouveau, retombant face contre terre, s'y roulant presque de mal. Il se tenait les cheveux à se les arracher. Naruto ne comprenait rien et était horrifié de voir tant de douleur dessinée sur la face de son meilleur ami. Il courut à lui, le prit dans ses bras, cherchant un moyen, n'importe lequel, qui aurait pu apaiser cette souffrance soudaine. Sasuke s'agrippa à lui, lui griffant la peau à travers ses vêtements, râlant près de son oreille. Naruto fut horrifié en le décollant de lui de le trouver avec des larmes de sang lui coulant le long des joues, se mélangeant à la terre et à ses larmes. Ses yeux exprimaient toute sa douleur, ses traits déformés ne faisaient qu'amplifier tout cela. En plus de sa peur, le blond pouvait aussi sentir la douleur de son ami.

-A…arrêtez ça !!! ARRÊTEZ !!!

Car ça ne pouvait être que le fait de quelqu'un dans ce groupe. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, et les effets semblèrent s'apaiser alors qu'ils avancèrent vers eux. Tsunade baissa vers lui des yeux impitoyables que le blond n'aima pas le moins du monde. Sa voix fut grondante et hargneuse alors qu'elle ne regarda que l'homme diminué par ce quelle avait fait :

-Lorsque tu utilises tes sharingan, lorsque tu te bats, je le sens. Ne crois pas que le sceau que je t'ai apposé soit si faible que cela Sasuke. Je savais que tu tentais de retrouvé tes pupilles depuis un moment, je voulais voir ce que tu en ferais, et ça ne m'a pas trompée, tu as essayé de le tuer !

-Faux !

-Na…

La blonde avait tourné ses yeux vers lui pour qu'il se taise, mais sa colère était telle qu'il en tremblait de rage, et que ses yeux avaient revêtu un aspect bien trop animal même si au bord des larmes. Elle se sentit coupable sous son regard inquisiteur, et ça ne lui plut pas, surtout qu'il semblait sur le point de l'attaquer, et cela la bloqua un instant, un faible moment dont il profita pour continuer :

-Faux ! on s'entraînait ! on s'entraînait seulement !! je vous le jure ! il n'allait rien me faire qui puisse me faire du mal !! c'est faux ! on s'entraînait !!

-Les sharin…

-J'ai utilisé le chakra de Kyubi, je me suis laissé emporter ! c'est à cause de l'excitation du combat ! je m'amusai bien et…et…et je ne connais pas grand monde qui peu rivaliser avec moi, il était obligé ! c'est de ma faute ! c'est moi qui devrais souffrir pas lui !

-Tu es idiot.

-C'est vous l'idiote ! vous lui faites du mal sans savoir ! uniquement parce qu'il vous fait peur !

Il n'aurait pas du oser dire ça. Tsunade était en train de le maudire du fond de ses prunelles, et l'aura des Anbu autour d'elle devint menaçante. Elle leva la main, les apaisant et fixa Naruto droit dans les yeux. La douceur dont elle faisait montre était sans aucun doute le meilleur indice de colère qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, il avait bien plus l'habitude de la voir s'emporter, mais elle voyait à sa face qu'il avait compris son erreur et qu'il la regrettait quelque peu. Il fallait cependant qu'elle se fasse claire pour qu'il n'outrepasse pas de nouveau ses droits et surtout les limites qui feraient de lui un nukenin :

-Je crois que tu as oublié que mon rôle est de protéger ce village envers et contre tout. S'il faut pour cela que j'élimine une menace alors je le ferais.

-C'est pour ça qu'il c'est passé ce que l'on sait ! pour cela ! il faut apprendre de nos erreurs et écouter ! vous ne le faites pas !

-Tais-toi ! que sais-tu de ce qui est bon ou non à faire ! qui te dit qu'il ne se retournera pas contre nous ! il est puissant Naruto ! et les menaces puissantes il faut les éliminer avant qu'elles ne murissent !!

-N'importe quoi…quand vous parlez comme ça, vous leurs ressemblez et je n'aime pas ça ! Vous me désolez…qui vous dit qu'il nous attaquera ? qui vous dit qu'il le fera ? qui vous dit qu'il n'en usera pas pour nous protéger tous ?! je suis aussi puissant que lui et qui vous dit que je ne me retournerai pas contre le village moi aussi un jour parce qu'on me fera perdre la tête ?

-Ton caractère Naruto.

Tsunade avait répondu sans une once d'hésitation et en le coupant dans sa lancée. Elle était sure de cela et elle l'affirmait au point qu'il pouvait le lire sur sa face. Naruto referma sa bouche, fronçant des sourcils et montrant que cette situation le travaillait de trop. Elle avait confiance en lui et savait qu'il ne s'attaquerait jamais au village sauf si perte de contrôle du démon, et même ainsi, elle savait tout comme lui qu'il en avait déjà repris le contrôle, ce qui n'était donc qu'une minable probabilité venant de sa part. Mais Sasuke, lui, avait déjà trahis le village, ses amis, ses alliés…il ne vivait que dans le mensonge et l'hypocrisie et son caractère était détestable. Tous le méprisaient, elle n'était pas dans les dernières. Ce gamin là ne lui attirait aucune sympathie, elle n'arrivait pas à être impartiale. Elle se méfiait de tous chez lui.

-Toi, je sais ce que tu veux, nous le savons tous ici, on sait que tu mourrais pour tes compagnons et ce village. Mais lui, ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qu'il attend c'est de te prendre à revers et de te tuer.

-…non.

-Naruto tu dois…

-Non. Sasuke est mon frère, mon meilleur ami. Jamais ! jamais il ne ferait ça. Il est revenu et c'est définitif. Jamais….

Elle aimait beaucoup voir ce regard déterminé chez le blond, sauf lorsque c'était pour la mauvaise raison qu'était Sasuke Uchiha. Elle haïssait le pouvoir qu'avait ce jeune homme sur l'autre, elle détestait surtout le fait qu'il en était conscient et Naruto non. Elle regarda l'Uchiha qui reprenait son souffle dans les bras du blond, les yeux fermés mais sans plus aucune larme de sang. Il s'était calmé et attendait patiemment. Elle ne l'aimait pas celui là, définitivement pas. Elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir placé ce sceau, au moins elle saurait quand il utiliserait ses sharingan et autre jutsu, à quel intensité surtout. Ça résonnerait dans sa chair. Jamais elle ne regretterait de s'être tatoué le même signe mais pas au même endroit. Elle pourrait le contrôler…et ainsi agir au plus vite et limiter les dégâts. Elle ne pouvait faire mieux pour le moment.

-Soit.

Il voyait qu'elle cherchait la meilleur manière de dire ce qu'elle pensait, ne le quittant plus des yeux depuis ce premier mot. Son air se fit dur, tout comme son ton, et elle continua le plus calmement qu'elle put :

-Mais quand l'heure viendra où tu le regretteras Naruto…

-Je ne regretterais pas.

Il venait de lui couper la parole d'un ton catégorique. Tsunade était blasée. Comment l'Uchiha avait-il pu se le mettre ainsi dans la poche ? qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour ça ? Pourquoi Naruto croyait autant en lui ? en lui encore plus qu'en les autres ? elle soupira et lâcha :

-…j'espère pour toi.

-Baa-chan…vous ne lui ferez plus rien, n'est ce pas ?

-…ne me demande pas trop Naruto. Le seul moyen que j'ai à ma disposition pour protéger ce village est le sceau que je lui ai imposé. S'il représente un danger, je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer.

-Mais…

-C'est à lui de montrer patte blanche. Fin de cette discussion.

Tsunade en disant cela s'était détournée d'eux, faisant signe aux Anbus qu'ils pouvaient rompre les rangs. Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour, et il parla bien plus fort qu'il ne le voulut vraiment lorsqu'il lui demanda :

-Attendez…il…qu'est ce qu'il a ? elle soupira, croyant sans doute qu'il ne le verrait pas.

-Le kanji dans son cou, c'est un sceau de mon cru. Cela me permet de lui griller le cerveau lorsque l'envie m'en prend.

-Vous lui avez grillé le cerveau !

-Mh, mais pas assez pour qu'il meurt…il verra mal et entendra mal pendant quelques jours, mais tout devrait théoriquement revenir à la normale d'ici peu.

-Quoi !

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu se plaindre plus, Tsunade disparue avec sa garde sans un regard en arrière. Elle était furieuse et le premier qui se mettrait en travers de sa route tâterait de son talon. Naruto regarda les dégâts alentour et s'étonna en voyant les dégâts qu'il n'y ait eu plus de personnes à venir les stopper, mais après une seconde pensée, il comprit que cela était sans doute due au fait que le Hokage lui-même était venu. Sasuke ne s'était pas évanoui, non, tout du long il était resté accroché à lui, sentant à travers sa peau que Naruto hurlait, qu'il s'énervait, et qu'en l'instant de toute manière, il était dépendant de lui. Non pas qu'il ne sentait pas ses ennemis, mais s'il tentait de lever la main sur ceux là, elle le finirait, il en était certain, il sentait cette colère tournée vers lui. Pour le moment il se devait de se la jouer fine devant le petit comité, et laisser à Naruto les manettes de son destin. Ça l'énervait. Cette faiblesse imposée par Tsunade l'incommodait plus que tout, et cela le conforta dans sa colère et sa haine.

Naruto n'aima pas le voir ainsi froncer les sourcils, surtout en le voyant avec ces trainées de sang sur ses joues. Il passa sa main sur son visage en une douce caresse, récoltant un peu de son sang sur le bout de son index, et fronçant les sourcils, il lui parla. Sasuke le sut car il sentit les vibrations dans la gorge du blond qu'il lui avait collé sur le front en le serrant contre lui, mais il n'entendait rien qu'un brouhaha indistinct. Ça l'énerva aussi, et il le repoussa, l'autre s'écartant pratiquement à regret. Sasuke le rejetait toujours quoi qu'il fasse, et lorsque tout semblait aller bien entre eux, il y avait de nouveau quelque chose de ce genre qui se passait. Il sentit venir les larmes, mais ce n'était pas l'heure de pleurer.

Comprenant que le brun ne l'avait pas entendu, et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il attrapa calmement sa main et y écrivit ce qui venait de se produire, ainsi que la diminution dont il serait l'objet durant quelques jours. Sasuke bouillonnait de l'intérieur, mais cela ne se voyait aucunement de l'extérieur, il s'était repris. Naruto l'aida à se relever et mit sa main dans la sienne pour le guider, mais de colère il la lui lâcha violemment. C'était bien là, la première fois que Naruto lui voyait autant de colère sur le visage depuis bien longtemps et cela lui fit mal de voir son ami ainsi. Il attendit, sachant qu'à sa place il aurait pu lui aussi mal le prendre. Sasuke fit quelques pas, mais éviter d'instinct un décor esquinté n'était pas le plus facile des exercices. Têtu, il continua d'avancer en zig-zag, jusqu'à dangereusement chanceler. Ses sens étaient touchés et Naruto comprit que ce sceau était vraiment destiné à le tuer, car il ne lui laisserait aucune chance de fuite. Il jugea qu'il était temps d'arrêter le massacre, alla jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa la main, se fit jeter une fois de plus, alors sans se décourager, il écrivit rapidement sur le haut de son bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'aide même si cela ne lui plaisait. Juste un peu…le temps que tout aille mieux.

Sasuke grogna à moitié, et Naruto termina par écrire qu'il était désolé. Oui, il l'était, surtout lorsqu'il voyait l'état de son ami. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui rendre la vie facile…Le brun s'énerva un peu plus jusqu'à sentir la poigne douce de Naruto contre son bras. Cela l'aurait presque fait rire. Ça allait encore plus lui faciliter la tâche il parla, ne s'entendant même pas, et lui demanda comment il allait faire chez lui. Naruto mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et serra le poing un faible instant avant de lui appuyer doucement sur la peau, comme de peur de lui faire mal à nouveau : « on va vivre ensemble ». Quelle merveilleuse perspective, Sasuke n'attendait que ça. Ne le voyant plus grogner, ni même le repousser, Naruto glissa sa main dans la sienne, et Sasuke se laissa faire en toute confiance, car il se savait en sécurité dans les bras de Naruto. Ce dernier était le seul à ne l'avoir jamais abandonné quoi que ses choix fussent, quoi qu'il ait pu lui faire subir, il était le seul à comprendre sa douleur même s'il ne trouvait pas cette compréhension assez vive et puissante. Il l'aimait en fait, il l'aimait au point de le détester, car le blond était tout ce que jamais il ne serait. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder au fond de son cœur, parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir plus que ce que la surface lui offrait. C'était déjà que trop satisfaisant.

Sa main se resserra sur la sienne, et Sasuke se laissa tirer en avant en évitant de sourire. Même sans voir, il pouvait plus ou moins savoir où il se trouvait, souvent grâce à l'odeur qui les entourait. Naruto empruntait un chemin peu fréquenté, un de ceux qu'il supportait et non l'un des habituels du blond, qui grouillait de monde et de cris…de vie. Sasuke se sentait mal, c'était normal après tout, au vu de ce qu'il venait de subir, son corps était en train de lui montrer qu'après tout, il restait humain. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'entraînement qui l'avait amené à ce point là, mais bien son grillage de cerveau, et l'idée de se faire Tsunade lui traversa l'esprit…ce serait de toute manière l'une des seules façons de partir de se village. Elle…Kakashi, Yamato…et quiconque aurait ce droit qu'elle s'était octroyée sur sa personne. Pour l'instant cependant, il préférait mourir que de se plaindre. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, il savait cela….

Il serra les dents, prêt à continuer à suivre le blond, cela même s'il fallait gravir le Mont des portraits à Hokage ou traverser la forêt de la mort. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe, attentif à toutes expressions du brun, à son souffle, à sa manière de bouger. Il s'inquiétait à mort de son sort, et en le voyant devenir trop pâle, il s'arrêta et le fit s'asseoir puis lui toucha autour des yeux, le faisant sursauter.

Sasuke détestait que l'on touche à ses yeux depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et Naruto lui expliqua calmement qu'il allait devoir les bander après y avoir mis des compresses fraîches car leurs contours se coloraient d'un mauve bleuté peu attrayant et surtout assez inquiétant, et, il lui demanda donc de l'attendre le temps qu'il aille en acheter au convenience store du coin. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, et Naruto y alla. Il pouvait entendre ses pas devenir moins lourd sur le sol. Maintenant il était seul. Sasuke resta à l'affut, bien trop méfiant des autres gens de Konoha pour se détendre dans un tel état de faiblesse, il se crispa vraiment en entendant des pas qui n'étaient pas ceux de son compagnon. Quelqu'un venait près de lui, et il se prépara à le recevoir, glissant sa main dans la sacoche à ses reins. Sa vie vaudrait chère tant qu'il n'aurait pas mené à bien ce qu'il planifiait, ça il allait le leur faire comprendre…

Mais voilà que Naruto revenait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ne voyait pas ni n'entendait, mais il était certain que celui qui venait vers lui s'était arrêté. Le blond venait tout juste de sortir du magasin lorsqu'il vit le groupe s'avancer vers l'Uchiha d'un air menaçant. C'était tellement palpable que son ami se préparait déjà à les recevoir, il le savait rien que de part sa posture, alors avant que ça ne dégénère, il accéléra. Eux, ils firent comme si de rien n'était et passèrent près du brun sans rien lui faire, mais leurs yeux, Naruto les détesta. Combien de fois avait-il du faire face jeune à ce genre de regard de biais, emplis de haine et de rage ? pire que se voir, cela pouvait se sentir, et en arrivant près de Sasuke, il le toucha à l'épaule, et ce dernier ne l'attaqua pas, l'ayant senti, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu, rien senti venir de la part des autres. Ça lui fit mal, mais il n'en toucha pas un mot. Il savait que Sasuke aimait se montrer fort à tous moments…c'était la fierté de son nom.

Le blond lui pencha la tête en arrière, dégageant sa face de ses longues mèches corbeaux, et après l'avoir essuyé délicatement avec de l'eau fraîche qu'il avait acheté, il posa les compresses et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre des bandages. Il enleva donc son bandeau frontal et le resserra délicatement autour de la tête de son ami.

Sasuke grimaça, ayant l'impression de revivre la douleur de son œil arraché illusoirement par son frère, même si cela n'avait été que fictif, la douleur avait été vive. La main du blond reprit la sienne, mais Sasuke se sentait sur le point de défaillir, alors l'autre s'empara de son bras pour l'aider à tenir debout. Il lui demanda s'il voulait continuer, écrivant rapidement, et l'autre remua la tête, lui disant que oui. Cette marche était comme pour le punir d'avoir été si bête, et il se promit à l'avenir de ne pas oublier le pouvoir de Tsunade sur lui. Il devrait ruser pour se la mettre un jour en poche, mais pour le moment cela arrangé ses affaires. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le blond qui ne s'en plaignit pas, ce dernier le guidant sous les regards des gens. Ce dernier avait par moment l'impression d'être revenu à son enfance tellement certains regards étaient mauvais et méprisants, sauf qu'aujourd'hui il n'en était plus l'objet au contraire de son ami.

Ainsi leurs rôles étaient aujourd'hui inversés et ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Ils arrivèrent chez le brun et il le laissa se reposer sur le bord de son lit. Jamais Naruto n'était entré réellement ici ces derniers mois, le brun l'en avait toujours défié, et il comprenait pourquoi. Le lieu en lui-même n'était qu'une vieille pièce croupie, les murs étaient délavés, abimés, et certains fils électriques étaient mis à nus. Il y régnait une odeur d'humidité sûrement impossible à éliminer car le blond vit bien que juste derrière l'unique fenêtre, trônait une sorte de bouche d'égout à moitié brisée. Il alluma la lumière bien que le jour fut encore haut dehors, et la pièce se révéla encore plus horrible. Elle avait une couleur merde, agrémentée de tâche et de mousse à certains recoins. Une horreur.

Il continua son exploration que trop rapide. Il n'y avait là que le strict minimum : un lit ressemblant fort à ceux d'un hôpital, une table bancale, une chaise qui devait l'être tout autant, un meuble et une commode dont il manquait un tiroir ainsi qu'un frigo et une cuisinière. Dans un coin une plante, qu'il lui avait offerte à son retour officiel. Elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, mais Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas. Dans un autre coin, une boite contenant de quoi affûter des armes trônée, au mur un calendrier barré méthodiquement et puis rien d'autre. Cette pièce était rangé strictement, il n'y avait pas un seul objet en trop. La colère du blond monta crescendo, encore plus en voyant la salle de bain. Le brun tentait apparemment de lui donner un aspect propre, quelques nombreux produits en témoignés, mais elle moisissait par endroit tout comme le reste de l'appartement.

Cet appartement n'en était pas un, c'était une blague, il ne voyait que ça. Sasuke avait peut être choisi une voie qu'ils ne toléraient pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison de lui faire ça. Il n'y était pour rien s'il avait glissé dans la mauvaise voie, lui-même pouvait savoir ce que c'était que d'en avoir envie parfois. Il suffisait d'un rien, d'une colère, d'un mauvais guide…d'un rien…

L'Uchiha ne l'entendant ni ne le voyant toujours pas, décida de se lever et de se repérer grâce aux murs, se rendant jusqu'au coin cuisine, tâtonnant pour avancer, rendant fou de chagrin et de peine son meilleur ami qui se mit une gifle bien sonore avant d'aller lui attraper la main et lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Quand il l'eut servi, il lui expliqua qu'il ne le laisserait jamais vivre ici de nouveau, et qu'il partagerait son appartement avec lui, même si sa présence le rendait encore plus petit. Il ne lui demanda pas s'il était d'accord, pas le moins du monde, lui ordonnant juste de lui dire ce qu'il devait prendre. Sasuke eut l'air de réfléchir, termina son verre et se mit à parler.

Ce qu'il devait prendre ? Pratiquement rien en fait. Quelques vêtements, sa boite d'affutage pour armes blanches et autres, et voilà tout, il était paré. Ce vide fit mal au blond, ça lui montrait qu'il n'avait aucune attache réelle qui le liait au village. C'est là qu'il vit un cadre photo dans un coin, poussiéreux, la vitre fendillée, et trois points nettoyés révélant le visage de Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi. Pas le sien. Le blond dut se mordre les lèvres pour rester silencieux, et il glissa le cadre dans le sac préparé et emplit de vêtements. Naruto se clona, emporta tout ce qui était emportable et potable, pas grand-chose donc, et lorsqu'il sortit de cet appartement, il se sentit mieux et allégé d'un poids.

S'il l'avait fallu, il aurait même porté Sasuke, mais vu la fierté de ce dernier, il le laissa marcher à ses cotés. Ce qui aurait pris à peine une demi-heure leur prit une bonne heure et demie. Mais il s'en ficha, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui, l'installa dans un coin et lui demanda deux minutes, le temps de tout nettoyer avec ses clones. Lorsque ce fut fait, il l'aida à s'habituer aux lieux, bien que le brun les ait déjà connus avant cela, mais il préféra lui faire prendre ses marques, histoire qu'il ne se blesse pas. Quand il eut finit le tour du propriétaire, Sasuke crapahuta tout seul, se faisant au lieu d'une manière différente de d'habitude, jurant lorsqu'il se prenait un mur ou un meuble mais hurlant encore plus fort sur le blond s'il osait venir l'aider.

Naruto le laissa donc faire, déblayant un coin de mur pour y installer les affaires de son tout nouveau compagnon de chambrée. Sasuke au bout d'une petite heure ne se débrouillait plus si mal que ça, évitant certains meubles comme s'il les voyait. Naruto qui l'observait se promit de toujours tout remettre en place pour ne pas l'ennuyer, enfin, c'est la décision qu'il prit de suite après s'être fait engueuler comme du poisson pourri lorsque Sasuke percuta une chaise qu'il n'avait pas rangé. Et c'est là qu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Sakura se tenait sur le seuil, l'air inquiète, et sa vue le braqua. Naruto avait de nouveau un masque implacable et une lueur dans les yeux qu'il ne montrait qu'à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas ou à qui il en voulait vraiment.

-Quoi ?

-Sa…Sasuke…il…il est là ? il est où ? j'ai vu Tsunade sama, elle était furieuse et m'a dit qu'elle avait utilisé le sceau 'Yami' ! il va bien ? il n'était pas chez lui !

-…

-Naruto, réponds à la fin !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui maintenant ? alors que tu m'as dis regretter de l'avoir avec nous !

-Naruto…s'il te plaît…

Elle était sur le point de pleurer, et la moue de mépris qu'il eut la blessa fortement. Néanmoins il la laissa entrer chez lui, et elle trouva Sasuke assis à la table à manger, devant une tasse de café fumante. Il remuait doucement le chaud liquide, faisant tinter sa cuillère contre la paroi de la tasse. Naruto n'avait pas une écorchure, Sasuke si, quelques unes, pas très graves, ce qui l'inquiéta plus était le bandeau autour de ses yeux. A demi-mots le blond lui expliqua la situation. Sakura écouta, mais ce qui lui fit peur était que le brun ne réagissait pas du tout, et elle coupa Naruto pour demander :

-Sasuke ? mais aucune réponse ne vint.

-Si tu m'écoutais Sakura, tu saurais maintenant qu'il n'entend plus aussi, ça ne reviendra que dans quelques temps d'après Tsunade.

-Ça va ! pas la peine de me parler si sèchement ! je regrette ce que j'ai dis, mais je suis à bout ! comment il nous traite et tout, je n'y arrive plus. Je suis désolée si je t'ai fais mal en disant ça l'autre soir Naruto…mais je n'en pouvais plus et j'ai craqué.

-Mh.

Mais Sakura avait bien entendu le prénom de la Godaime. Naruto ne l'appelait ainsi qu'à de très rare moment, privilégiant toujours le « Baa-chan » quel que soit la conséquence et le lieu. Alors, c'était qu'il devait vraiment l'avoir en travers de la gorge. Elle s'approcha du brun pour l'examiner puisque personne ne l'avait fait, mais l'autre la stoppa, prit place à coté de Sasuke et posa sa main sur son avant bras. Ce dernier tourna sa paume vers le ciel, et le blond y écrivit avec son doigt, expliquant que Sakura était là, qu'elle allait le toucher et elle vit parfaitement la moue que fit sa bouche. Pourtant, elle ne se découragea pas.

Naruto lui laissa sa place, et elle dénoua doucement le bandeau, trouvant les compresses déjà changée par deux fois, du brun. Elle étouffa un sanglot en voyant les bleues autour de ses yeux et l'effleura à peine en le voyant frissonner sous son touché. Sasuke avait mal, mais il ne disait rien et Naruto la regardait faire. Lui posa même quelques questions, et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle observa, finissant par voir les oreilles. Il fallait les reposer, et elle expliqua à Sasuke en écrivant à son tour, qu'il fallait qu'il porte des caches, comme en hiver pour qu'aucun son ne puisse les abîmer. Il grogna pour toute réponse, mais accepta son avis médical comme s'il venait de grand médecin. Sakura lui promit de ramener de quoi faire pour ses oreilles, ainsi que de l'onguent pour ses yeux, et avant de le quitter, elle l'embrassa sur le front. Il fronça des sourcils légèrement, mais assez pour se faire mal. Sakura murmura contre sa peau qu'elle était désolée, et c'est ainsi qu'il la comprit. Il ne lui répondit pas pour autant, lui faisant encore plus regretté ses paroles.

Elle prit congé pour le moment, promettant de revenir plus tard pour ramener ce qu'elle voulait donner au brun, et Naruto l'invita donc à manger par la suite et eut même un sourire envers elle. Elle fut bien plus que surprise de se revirement de situation, ce fut juste avant un regard glacial qui lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Jamais le blond ne lui avait parut aussi dangereux, tout en étant dans son état normal, qu'en cet instant.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui et je t'en suis reconnaissant Sakura.

-Mais ?

-Oui…mais…car il y a un mais…ce que tu m'as dis l'autre soir, je n'y ferais plus jamais mention, par contre, je t'interdis d'oser me le dire une deuxième fois.

-…d'accord. Promis, je serais forte, je ne me laisserai plus aller ainsi. Je suis désolée Naruto.

Voilà, il souriait de nouveau et elle lui sauta au cou pour l'étreindre fortement mais son embrassade à lui fut encore quelque peu retenue. Sakura sortie en courant pour vaquer à ses occupations, et Naruto retourna près de Sasuke, qui touillait de nouveau sa tasse, les yeux à l'air libre pour le moment mais les paupières toujours fermées. Il ne résista pas bien longtemps pourtant, ils lui brulèrent de nouveau et Naruto y apposa de nouvelles compresses avant de lui dire qu'il allait en prendre de nouvelles boites au magasin du coin. Le brun s'allongea sur le lit de Naruto une fois ce dernier sorti, et attendit dans le silence instauré qui de toute façon ne le quittait pas, trouvant le temps lent mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir, un songe l'emportant loin de cette vie qui l'épuisait. Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, il sursauta violemment en sentant une présence près de lui, mais il reconnut cette densité de chakra. Naruto était assis non loin de là, accaparé à lire un fin magazine qu'il venait d'acheter et qui recensé toutes les locations disponibles dans le village.

Toutes les habitations les moins chères se trouvaient dans les endroits les moins bien protégés du village, et les prix descendaient en flèches lorsque l'on s'approchait de trop près du quartier Uchiha. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ça, et plus que jamais il se sentait capable de comprendre les sentiments du brun. Pourtant, il voulait l'aider à redevenir celui qu'il était. C'est en jetant un œil vers lui qu'il remarqua enfin que son ami était éveillé, et il s'approcha pour lui dire l'heure qu'il était et changer les compresses qui avaient depuis bien longtemps tiédies. Sasuke pointa d'un air désinvolte la porte, et l'on frappa à peine une seconde après. Le laissant donc se débrouiller tout seul, le blond alla voir qui était là, et accueillit Sakura comme si rien ne s'était passé récemment entre eux. Elle alla s'occuper du brun, passant ses mains chargées de chakra sur ses paupières violettes, avant d'y mettre une sorte de gel qui lui fit beaucoup de bien. Et pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui, Naruto alla en cuisine, déterminé à contenter le palais du brun.

C'est dans la soirée, en voulant aller prendre une douche, qu'il leur montra le tatouage qu'il avait dans le cou. Cela sans le vouloir, il n'y avait même pas pensé, enlevant son haut en même temps qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Et ils comprirent enfin pourquoi il portait tout le temps des cols roulés depuis sa sortie de prison. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque, et contre toute attente, Sasuke lui expliqua à quoi il servait, et tout deux entendirent parfaitement l'élan de colère qui se cachait derrière sa voix, qui de prime abord aurait pu avoir l'air uniquement neutre. Mais ils connaissaient bien Sasuke, et il savait que derrière ce calme apparent se cacher de la colère. Le fait de le connaître les rassurer.

Mais ils ne le connaissaient pas assez cependant, mais cela, ils ne le sauraient qu'avec la suite des évènements.

* * *

A suivre.

Il y aura 5 chap pour ce prologue à 'l'amour n'est pas un Jeu'.


	2. Chap2 les chiens descendent des loups

Voici le 2ème chap de cette fic, ça ne se passe pas vraiment mieux. Enfin je suppose qu'au point final, on m'en voudra. ++ et bonne lecture.

* * *

**La vie est un jeu. **

**Résumé chap 1 : **_Sasuke est de retour au village, Naruto arrive à l'en faire sortir et le brun décide de vivre avec lui pour faire de sa vie un Enfer. Mais comme la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…_

**Chap 2**** : les chiens descendent des loups. **

_**Mon monde n'était pas très grand, mais c'était le mien…**_

Une semaine passa parfaitement. Sasuke faisait ce que Naruto demandait, même si ce dernier ne faisait jamais rien qui puisse outrager le brun, et cela tous en étaient conscient. Le blond était au petit soin pour l'Uchiha qui bien que docile, pouvait avoir du répondant tout comme avant. Ce n'était pas ses yeux entravés qui le gêneraient pour se battre, et cela, il n'avait pas hésité à le dire à haute voix. Naruto restreignait ces rares coups de chaud, ceux où Sasuke aurait volontiers déclenché une guerre de clan et cela même s'il ne restait du clan Uchiha que lui comme unique héritier. Lorsque le soir venait, après un repas que le blond s'attachait toujours à produire du mieux qu'il pouvait, ils terminaient leurs soirées devant la télé cela même si Sasuke ne voyait rien, parfois ils allaient se coucher plus tôt car les entraînements qu'ils avaient pour développer les sens du brun sans ses yeux les épuisés. Alors, Naruto qui lui avait laissé son lit au profit de son sac de couchage de mission posé sur le sol, attendait de l'entendre dormir pour l'observer en silence.

Il adorait cette semaine là, même si parfois il pouvait voir que Sasuke souffrait. Non plus de ses yeux ou de ses tympans, mais de cauchemars qui le faisaient geindre ou grogner au milieu de la nuit. La seule fois où il avait tenté de le réveiller, il avait faillit se recevoir dans le front un coup de kunai que le brun cachait sous son oreiller. Après avoir réussi à le maîtriser et à lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, Sasuke s'était d'un seul coup détendu, respirant fortement pour se reprendre. Naruto qui se relâcha alors fut propulser plus loin, faisant trembler les murs, et Sasuke hurla qu'il ne le touche plus jamais pendant son sommeil, et qu'il n'avait qu'à devenir sourd si les bruits qu'il faisait l'ennuyaient. Le brun s'était alors assis au bord du lit, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Quand il voulut lui écrire sur le bras qu'il était désolé, Sasuke le rejeta violemment, le chassant comme un moustique désagréable, et sortit par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le toit où il s'allongea.

Naruto eut mal de ce rejet mais ne se découragea pas, attrapa une couverture et monta à son tour sur le toit. Il la posa sur Sasuke qui, bien qu'il ne voyait toujours pas, avait la tête levée vers le ciel étoilé. Naruto prit place à coté de lui et fit de même, se gorgeant de le vue de ces étoiles lumineuse et scintillante. Ils restèrent là un moment, sans rien dire, s'acceptant mutuellement dans ce silence. Les bruits de la nuit étaient plus apaisant qu'inquiétant. Pourtant Naruto se rappelait parfaitement que jeune et seul, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait détesté les entendre, car il n'y avait personne avec lui pour le rassurer, pour lui dire que ce n'était que des animaux ou le vent. Alors savoir Sasuke à ses cotés, lui qui lui avait toujours couru après, et le voir rester, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Son esprit vagabondait d'ici de là, attrapant un souvenir pour le relâcher aussitôt, en caressant un autre avant de convoler vers d'autres horizons. Ça se bousculait en lui, dans une pagaille toute joyeuse et parfois triste. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtait comme ce soir, sa vie affluait, et il revoyait ce qui lui faisait mal, ce qui lui plaisait. Il soupira d'aise. Que ce soit bon ou mauvais, il avait accepté, il avait continué.

L'air s'était fait beaucoup plus frais, ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Le ciel étoilé d'un bout à l'autre de ses bords, était magnifique. Il aimait beaucoup cette vue et aurait aimait la partager avec son compagnon. Celui-ci avait enlevé les bandes, l'air frais devait mieux lui convenir, sauf qu'en posant sa main sur le haut de son bras, Naruto sentit combien Sasuke était gelé. Alors il la descendit jusqu'à la sienne et l'enserra assez pour lui faire comprendre. Sasuke soupira juste, mais comme Naruto le poussa encore à le suivre, il le fit sans plus rechigner. Ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait pris soin de lui comme ça et curieusement, il aimait ça. Par moment, il avait envi de croire que Naruto le comprenait vraiment…parfois seulement.

Sasuke retira sa main dès qu'ils furent de nouveau dans l'habitation, et comme s'il voyait parfaitement, il alla droit sur le lit. Il s'y laissa tomber, et s'enroula dans sa couette. Naruto le rejoignit et lui appliqua de nouvelle compresse bien qu'il grogna. D'une simple tape sur l'épaule il lui signifia qu'il retournait dans sa couche, et Sasuke s'enroula de nouveau. Il était bien, aucune pensée ne venait le déranger. Depuis bien longtemps, son sommeil se fit juste. Naruto l'entendit très vite s'endormir, alors que lui n'y arrivait pas. C'est en l'écoutant respirer paisiblement qu'il s'endormit finalement.

Mis à part cette nuit là, tout se passa bien dans leur cohabitation. Sasuke n'était pas aussi tatillon qu'il l'aurait cru être, plutôt facile à vivre même. Il avait ses petites habitudes, comme où laisser ses affaires, ses heures de coucher ou encore celle de ses deux douches journalière. Il pouvait bien s'en abstenir, mais cela le rendait un peu plus irritable, Naruto l'avait bien remarqué. Il mangeait de tout, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement, et même lorsqu'il avait totalement raté sa recette, l'autre c'était juste plaint assez vigoureusement avant de continuer à vider son assiette. Il aimait bien ces petits moments à deux.

Iruka passa quelques fois pour voir son protégé. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas rejeté Sasuke la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait eu une petite hésitation, et puis un sourire calme avait adoucit son regard. Il avait gentiment grondé Sasuke, sur un ton plutôt joueur, en lui rappelant qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur ses amis, car après tout, les amis qu'on se choisit deviennent notre deuxième famille. Le brun n'avait rien dis, juste baisser la tête comme pour accepter. C'était vrai que Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu se rebeller contre Iruka. Ce dernier lui posa plus d'une fois la main sur le sommet du crâne, accompagnant cela d'un mot réconfortant. C'était bien le seul que Sasuke ne rejeta pas. Naruto se sentait toujours si bien lorsqu'il voyait ça.

Iruka les observait à chaque fois. Chaque détail, chaque parole, c'était pour lui des indices. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu aider son élève comme il l'avait fait pour Naruto. Mais même s'il se montrait prévenant avec Sasuke, même si ce dernier était avec lui comme il n'était avec personne, sauf peut être Naruto, Iruka doutait de lui. Ça lui rappelait une histoire que Naruto avait lue enfant. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, car le petit gamin blond c'était mis dans un coin, loin d'être turbulent comme à son habitude. Il s'était assis, un livre en main, celui-ci tout écorné et presque jaunie. Quelques temps plus tard Naruto s'était mis à pleurer, comme s'il souffrait vraiment, et n'avait pas voulu lâcher son livre. Il lui avait fallu un énorme effort pour le calmer, et Naruto avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, en lui demandant pourquoi ils avaient été si méchants avec le chien.

Que dire face à sa détresse ? il ne connaissait pas ce livre et ne savait même pas où le blond l'avait trouvé. Il lui avait demandé quelques minutes pour lire l'histoire en gros caractère. Sous ses airs de livres pour enfants, ce livre n'en était sans doute pas un. L'histoire avait été bien trop cruelle pour que s'en fut un. Pendant qu'il le lisait, Naruto était resté accroché à lui, attendant qu'on lui explique.

Ce livre raconté l'histoire des premiers chiens. Ceux-ci avaient oubliés d'où ils venaient depuis bien longtemps car domestiqués par l'homme. Seuls quelques uns, de très vieux, s'en rappelait encore, mais n'en parlait pas vraiment. C'était dans un grand village en paix, où vivait des chasseurs et des agriculteurs, près d'une immense forêt. Le cadre rappelait beaucoup Konoha, sauf qu'il n'était pas mention de ninjas. Les quelques illustrations montraient cela, avec pour personnage principale un jeune chien, pas encore adulte, mais non plus un chiot.

Comme de nombreux jeunes chiens du village, l'un deux avait grandis parmi les hommes comme ses parents et les parents de ses parents. Et aujourd'hui, il vivait en harmonie avec le reste de ses semblables, et s'entendait parfaitement avec ses Maîtres. Il les aimait profondément, car ces derniers étaient justes avec lui, le nourrissaient, le caressaient même. Il rendait ce qu'on lui donnait à sa juste valeur, et plus que tout, il savait qu'il les protégerait au moindre problème. Car ses Maîtres, bien que très forts, pouvaient se retrouver aussi faible qu'un nouveau né en étant seul ou séparés de ces 'armes' qu'ils portaient toujours. Il ne les craignait pas malgré ces choses, et s'il se faisait frapper, alors il savait qu'il avait fait quelques choses.

D'habitude assez calme, le village entra en effervescence, comme juste avant une chasse. Ça l'excitait beaucoup, car il avait enfin atteint l'âge où il pourrait suivre ses aînés. Jamais pourtant il n'aurait pensé voir ce qu'il y verrait. Ce qu'il pensait être une chasse, une de celle qu'ils faisaient normalement pour manger, se transforma juste en un massacre. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien dis, les autres chiens non plus, son Maître n'avait dit qu'un : 'fais de ton mieux'.

Il entendait les bêtes qu'ils chassaient, elles n'étaient pas bruyantes pourtant, c'était à peine si on les voyait ou entendait. Néanmoins, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'une d'elle. C'était un chien comme lui, aux iris d'un jaune profond et aux pupilles d'un noir de nuit. La bête resta calme et disparue dans le buisson où il l'avait trouvé. En écoutant mieux les humains, il apprit que les loups rôdaient autour du village dernièrement, et qu'il fallait les tuer le plus rapidement possible avant qu'un problème ne survienne. Le chien ne comprenait pas, car les loups, qui lui ressemblaient étrangement si ce n'était que quelques détails, étaient craints au point qu'on veuille les éliminer sans raisons réelles. L'homme les chassait car il en avait peur. Pourtant c'était eux qui les tuaient, les animaux ne s'en étaient encore jamais pris aux hommes. Les loups eux les fuyaient comme la peste, méfiant.

Ils se ressemblaient, aujourd'hui il le voyait, car jusque là, il ne les avait connu que par l'oral. Un vieux chien des rues lui avait raconté. Ces bêtes préféraient leur liberté, leurs vies et leurs clans. Elles étaient fières et splendides, rivalisant d'intelligence et de force d'avec leur adversaire. Il devait les tuer, tout ça parce que les hommes en avaient peur et préférait prévenir que guérir. Lorsque l'on vit qu'il laissa partir l'animal, et que ce dernier fut hors d'atteinte, hommes comme bêtes se retournèrent sur lui, ces dernières s'excitant sur les ordres de leurs Maîtres comme si elles n'avaient plus de cerveau pour réfléchir par elle-même. Comment aurait-il pu s'attaquer à se frère qui n'avait rien fait ? comment aurait-il pu alors que de ce qu'il savait les faisait passé pour innocent à ses yeux ? un homme avait été tué durant la chasse, mais n'avaient-ils pas commencé ? alors pourquoi tuerait-il quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait que de se défendre ? ce n'était même pas pour les manger…non, c'était juste pour tuer une éventuelle menace.

Après des heures et des heures, durant lesquels il fit celui qui ne voyait rien, qui ne sentait rien, une horde se fit encerclée par les hommes et leurs chiens. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait chez ceux qu'il aimait tant. Devant lui se fit tuer la horde, dans un carnage innommable, même les plus petits se faisait déchiqueter par les dents de ses frères. Il eut beau geindre, tourner en rond comme un perdu, tenter de mordre sa propre famille pour qu'ils arrêtent, personne n'arrêta. Pire, on l'enclava. Les hommes avaient pensés que l'odeur du sang attiserait ses instincts, mais il resta en retrait, apeuré de voir que ceux qui lui ressemblaient tant étaient ainsi tués de sang froid. On le battit une fois de plus alors qu'il essaya de mordre pour se faire lâcher alors qu'en essaya de le ramener vers une bête agonisante.

Il se rebella, réussit à mordre la main qui l'avait nourri jusque là, et dans un bond, se plaça entre les derniers louveteaux vivants et tout ce qu'avait été son univers jusqu'à présent. Son propre Maître leva son arme sur lui, la peine lui fit si mal, et dans un hurlement fit comprendre aux plus jeunes qu'il fallait se sauver. Il se fit blesser à la patte, mais il n'arrêta pas. D'instinct il avait compris que ce serait la mort pour lui s'il essayait de retourner vers eux.

Le chien domestique, nourri et aimé, venait de choisir une toute autre voie, uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Jusque là il s'était cru libre. Jusque là…

S'enfonçant dans la forêt, lui et son petit groupe continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Vivre en forêt, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Chasser pour se nourrir vu une chose bien plus difficile qu'il le crut, et les louveteaux lui en apprirent beaucoup. Les premiers jours, ils l'avaient craint, pour finalement se rapprocher de celui qui, inlassablement, tentait de le mener loin de cette folie et ainsi les maintenir en vie. C'est en s'écroulant dans un sous-bois que le jeune chien s'endormit d'épuisement. Ce n'est qu'au réveil qu'il se souvint de l'histoire d'un très vieux chien qui avait disparu du village. Celui-ci lui avait dis qu'un chien restait toujours un loup au fond de lui, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Aujourd'hui si. Il avait compris que s'il ne suivait pas les ordres des hommes, alors il n'était pas mieux lotit qu'un loup et que comme ces derniers, il pourrait de toute manière vivre sans eux. Les loups d'ailleurs ne comprenaient pas où était la fierté du chien, les petits qui maintenant lui parlaient cherchaient à comprendre pourquoi eux, les chiens, restaient avec des êtres si faible et si mauvais. Leur vie semblait plus facile mais elle était à leurs yeux celle de lâches. Le chien ne sut que répondre. Et aujourd'hui, il se demandait si ce chien avait disparu de son plein gré ou non.

C'est l'esprit embué de doutes que l'animal reprit sa route avec les petits, histoire de leur chercher une famille. Il mit un bon moment à la trouver. Mais cela ne fut pas facile, car le clan de loup le mit à rude épreuve avant de consentir à écouter son histoire. Ils purent entrer dans ce groupe, mais il en devint la tête de turc. Les autres l'attaquèrent, le blessèrent, ne le firent manger qu'en dernier, mais il résista, surtout que parfois un petit osait s'interposer pour lui. L'esclave des hommes tel qu'ils l'appelaient fut accepté, mais fut toujours regardé en chien de faïence. Ils avaient beau descendre de la même famille, sa voie avait déviée de la leur, et ils avaient peur de lui faire confiance pleinement. Il était triste malgré qu'il savait avoir fait le bon choix. Il resta avec ce clan, eut du mal à se faire à leur manière de vivre bien que similaire à la sienne. Mais malgré ça, sa famille lui manquait. Et puis un jour…

…un jour il sentit l'odeur de l'homme, et malgré son attachement à son nouveau clan, il partit à la recherche de l'humain. Et il le trouva après des jours de marche. C'était son Maître qui était là, qui le reconnu malgré son poil plus brut et ses yeux plus sauvages. L'homme l'appela, et l'animal battit de la queue. Ainsi il était pardonné et pourrait retourner chez lui. La queue basse et toujours battante, il s'avança vers celui qui l'avait aimé, et ce dernier lui planta une lame fine dans le cou. Le chien n'avait rien vu venir, lui avait fait confiance, certain que l'amour de son Maître était encore là, n'ayant pas vu le mensonge derrière son sourire. Il tomba et se senti sa vie partir, ça lui faisait peur. L'homme s'approcha, et il riait. Il riait de le voir mourir pour rien, avec ses dernières forces il le mordit violemment à la jambe, et juste avant de sombrer sous ses coups de poignard que l'autre se donna pour se venger, il vit sa nouvelle famille, bien plus solide que l'ancienne, qui se jeta sur son Maître. Il put voir se dernier se faire sauvagement tuer, et les louveteaux qu'il avait sauvé, aujourd'hui jeune adulte à leurs tours, vinrent à lui pour le lécher. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne lui restait que quelques instants à vivre. D'autres hommes arrivèrent, et il les sentit venir car son flair semblait s'être aiguisé juste avant son eternel repos. Il hurla une dernière fois, à la manière d'un loup, abandonnant ceux qui l'avaient connu comme un chien, prévenant sa famille, leur disant de fuir et de ne pas s'en faire pour lui.

La fin était aussi sèche que tout le récit. Iruka ne sut même pas si les loups moururent ensuite, ou si se fut les humains. La fin du récit était une fin ouverte, dont l'imagination était la clé. De tout le récit il avait caressé la tête du blondinet qui le regardait toujours de ses grands yeux brillants de larmes. Comment expliquer à cet enfant la cruauté de l'homme ? Iruka avait tenté de le rassurer, mais Naruto avait recommencé à pleurer. Il avait compris les sentiments du chien qui voulait sauver ces deux mondes qu'il sentait proche, mais il avait ressentie une immense injustice face à l'acte humain et avait trouvé l'acte des loups totalement justifié. Ça lui avait fait peur, il n'avait pas su pourquoi…

Iruka croyait le savoir. C'était simple en fait s'il ne se trompait pas. Naruto face à ce qu'il vivait dans le village n'avait pas su qui il aurait du incarner dans l'histoire, et se rendre compte que cela pouvait le mener à sa mort lui avait fait peur. Pour lui faire oublier ses peurs, Iruka avait commencé à l'amener manger à l'Ichiraku, à se rapprocher de lui. Pourtant parfois il voyait le regard de Naruto, et alors il se demandait au fond de lui qu'elle serait le choix du blond. Rester un chien, devenir un loup…n'être aucun des deux et fuir tout simplement là où il n'aurait pas à se poser de questions ? il ne lui avait jamais poser la question. Et aujourd'hui, lorsque le senseï repensait à cette histoire et la comparait à ces deux là, il ne savait toujours pas qui était qui.

Une chose était sure pour lui, c'était à partir de ce jour là, en voyant l'air accablé de Naruto et ses larmes, ainsi que la douleur et son empathie, qu'il avait réussi à le dissocier complètement du démon vivant en son sein. Il l'avait aimé à sa juste valeur, chose dont il n'avait pas été capable réellement jusqu'à présent. Le souvenir de ses parents tués par Kyubi encore que trop présent à son esprit. Mais Naruto n'était pas cette bête, il était juste une boite de pandore, un loup déguisé en chien et qui ne le savait même pas. Ce jour là, pour la première fois, il l'embrassa sur le front, et le gamin lui offrit un drôle de sourire. Il en apprit des choses à partir de ce simple livre, comme quoi le village ne l'aimait pas, qu'on le chassait de magasins et qu'on le haïssait gratuitement au point que ça se voyait dans les yeux des gens. Iruka avait apporté une plus grande attention à Naruto, ne voulant pas le voir finir mal, oubliant qu'il y aurait pu avoir d'autres problèmes avec d'autres enfants. Voilà pourquoi il se plongeait par moment dans ses réflexions, tout en gardant un œil sur l'Uchiha.

Pour lui, Sasuke n'était qu'un loup déguisé en chien, il avait revêtu sa peau de loup et peinait à la ranger.. Fidèle à son Maître, prêts à le suivre jusqu'à la mort, sauf s'il se faisait trahir. Et si trahison il y avait, alors l'animal se retournait contre celui qui le nourrissait, ce qui s'était passé. Toutefois, en voyant les deux garçons ensemble, Iruka avait bon espoir. Il en discuta avec Naruto, sans aller en profondeur, faisant de même avec Kakashi et parfois, il engagea se genre de conversation avec ceux dont Naruto était proche. Les points de vue étaient divergeant, et plus que tout il espérait que tout irait bien. Sasuke sentait sur lui son regard, il savait qu'Iruka cherchait à scruter son âme. Cela le faisait rire. Jamais son ancien sensei n'y était arrivé, du moins jamais jusqu'au fond des choses. Il ne s'inquiéta donc pas de cette pseudo surveillance.

Petit à petit Sasuke retrouva la vue, le noir s'illuminant d'un vilain blanc qui devint éclatant avant de se teinter de délicates touches colorées qui se précisèrent en forme. Il vit l'ombre du blond qui évoluait toujours non loin de lui, attentive à ses gestes et ses envies. Il l'avait pour lui, et il le savait. Au bout de quelques jours après cela, alors que Sasuke venait de se réveiller, il baissa les yeux vers le blond allongé dans son sac de couchage. Sous les longues mèches blondes, deux billes d'un bleu pur le regardèrent alors que jusque là elles miraient le ciel par la fenêtre. L'Uchiha le vit sourire, et c'est là qu'il réalisa que sa vue était revenue, qu'il pouvait enfin voir aussi net qu'avant. Il ne sut vraiment pourquoi, mais Sasuke lui répondit d'un sourire lui aussi et Naruto comprit de suite qu'il était guéri.

Jamais vraiment il n'avait aimé prendre le temps de regarder autour de lui, il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'à de très rare occasion. Pourtant depuis qu'il avait recouvré la vue, il se prenait à fixer les couleurs, la nature, à apprécier certaines teintes et mélanges. Il était apaisé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien. Ça lui plaisait de voir le blond se dévouer uniquement à lui, à s'enquérir de ses yeux et de lui dire d'en prendre soin, tout comme de ses tympans. Quand il réentendit sa voix, il jubila presque. Ça l'étonna et le laissa perplexe à la fois. Naruto était pour sa part vraiment heureux, il l'avait même prit dans ses bras, sur-enjoué et pratiquement sur le point de l'embrasser. Il se reprit avant, continuant de rire et de lui dire qu'il l'emmènerait manger quelque part pour fêter ça. Le mouvement n'avait pas échappé à Sasuke, et ce dernier le regarda partir vers l'entrée avec un rictus.

De nouveau ils sortirent, et l'humeur paisible du brun en prit un coup. Naruto remarqua que ce fut dès que le regard des autres se posèrent sur son compagnon. Pour lui changer les idées, il lui attrapa la main, le traînant à sa suite et le menant chez Sakura pour qu'elle l'examine. La rosée avait l'air gai et fit tous les contrôles nécessaires, lui demandant de coopérer pour être sur de certaine chose. Il ne répondait qu'à demi-mot, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait dis. Sakura n'était pas dupe, et il se demandait si elle jouait en ce moment même la comédie. Il la laissa faire, voyant que le blond riait de nouveau avec elle, et ça, ça le fit s'assombrir. Sasuke traîna des pieds, d'un coté parce qu'il n'aimait pas les voir si bien s'entendre, de l'autre parce qu'il avait envie de profiter de ce qui l'entourait. Ça faisait des années que ça n'avait pas été le cas, et à présent il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de perdre…de ce que son frère avait perdue pour eux. Son attention se reporta alors à tous ces gens qui riaient, qui vivaient paisiblement tandis que sa vie et celle de son frère avait été un réel cauchemar et l'était encore pour lui.

En rentrant le soir, Naruto lui amena le nouvel exemplaire du magazine de location qu'il avait déjà feuilleté. Il avait attendu qu'ils se retrouvent devant la télé pour le lui montrer, lui expliquant que jamais il ne le laisserait repartir vivre dans son trou à rat. Il lui passa d'ailleurs un savon là-dessus en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il aurait du lui en parler, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Ce dernier l'écoutait parler sans fin, ça l'amusait, et Naruto aima particulièrement cet éclat dans ses yeux, encore plus que le délicat sourire qu'il portait. C'était ce qui l'attirait le plus bien que dernièrement, et il en avait pris conscience, son corps fin et pourtant musclé faisait de même. Le délicat corps pale et marqué de son ami, les courbes bien que totalement masculine qui lui faisait avoir des envies…Naruto avait essayé de ne pas le voir…mais là, Sasuke venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés lui collant au crâne, de l'eau encore perlant par ci par là. Et bien qu'il essayât de ne pas voir, le brun vint s'asseoir juste à coté de lui, le frôlant. C'est là que tout commença à changer entre eux deux.

Comment expliquer cet instant ? il était…frêle ? Était-ce le bon mot ? Naruto ne voyait que son visage qu'il rapprochait du sien, pourtant la vie autour d'eux était encore là…il en était certain. Il pouvait entendre un brouhaha lointain qui pouvait à tout moment rompre ce moment fragile…ça venait de la télé, et puis de la rue sans doute aussi…tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était impatient, tendu et curieux. Il en avait envie. Tous cela se battait en lui…comment pouvait-il l'expliquer mieux ? Naruto ne croyait pas pouvoir mieux faire, il faut le vivre pour comprendre sans doute. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, il venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sasuke le regarda les yeux ronds.

Encore mieux que ce qu'il pensait, c'était le blond qui venait à lui.

Naruto prit des couleurs, n'arriva même pas à fuir son regard, complètement estomaqué par ce qu'il venait lui-même de faire. Ses sourcils étaient arqués, sa bouche entrouverte, et la couleur de ses yeux s'étaient teintées d'une nuance un peu plus profonde et colorée. Sasuke décida qu'une nouvelle partie de son plan allait être lancée. Il leva la main sur la joue du blond, la glissa jusqu'à son menton et leva un peu sa tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout ça de manière si naturelle, que Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Sasuke ferma à demi les yeux avant son ami et attendit de voir sa réaction.

Oui, il fallait être à sa place pour pouvoir tout comprendre de l'instant. Voir le visage de la personne que l'on désire le plus s'approcher de soi, si vite et pourtant si lentement, s'entendre se poser milles questions s'il ira jusqu'au bout ou non et sentir son cœur faire des bonds désordonnés. L'on pourrait croire que cela dure une éternité, et pourtant il ne faut guère plus que quelque seconde pour qu'il arrive tout contre soi et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les notre. Ce n'est pas un baiser froid, ni chaud, il est tiède à son commencement et se réchauffe progressivement. Ça ne s'arrêtera pas là pour le blond.

Là, Sasuke les pressa un peu plus fortement, et Naruto ferma complètement les yeux et put alors sentir ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sur les siennes, libérant une chaleur moite. Il les emboîta aux siennes, et les ramena vers lui, doucement, un petit bruit se faisant entendre. Et puis voyant que le blond ne résista pas, il recommença, un peu plus confiant, au point que cette fois, ses mains assurèrent une prise plus forte sur mon corps. Bientôt, Naruto put sentir contre ses lèvres quelque chose d'humide et de chaud. Sa langue. Sasuke lui proposait sa langue, et peu sur de comment le faire, Naruto entrouvrit la bouche. Il l'y glissa, rencontra la sienne, chercha à l'entraîner dans une petite danse. Le blond avait du mal à respirer, et Sasuke se recula, juste de quelques centimètres en fait. Naruto pouvait sentir contre son visage le souffle du brun qui lui donnait envie de recommencer. Il rouvrit les yeux, et tomba dans ceux charbon.

Tout cet instant fut magique, et pourtant Naruto n'était pas le plus fleur bleu de tous les garçons du village. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, le rendait sur d'une chose : sans aucun doute que jamais il n'oublierait l'instant où Sasuke venait de l'accepter pleinement. C'était bien différent du premier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé à l'académie, bien mieux, plus emplit de sens surtout. Naruto ferma de nouveau les yeux et s'approcha de lui. Il ne vit pas le sourire victorieux de son ami, et celui-ci l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils continuèrent longtemps à le faire, mais lorsque l'Uchiha voulut descendre sa main plus bas, Naruto le repoussa, paniquant carrément et se leva même. Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans les siens, se leva à son tour, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et captura ses lèvres une fois de plus. Elles lui brûlaient et pourtant il avait encore envie de continuer, mais Sasuke ne le fit pas. Gardant sa main dans la sienne, il le mena jusqu'au lit.

Naruto avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine, ou bien qu'il allait exploser, au choix. Il ne se sentait pas près à faire ça, surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela se passerait entre hommes. Bon, il avait bien vu quelques trucs dans les bouquins de Sakura, mais dans ce cas là, il ne pensait pas que le brun accepterait de jouer le rôle, même une seule fois, du receveur. Donc, par cas échéant, cela lui revenait de droit, et faisait monter son angoisse à un niveau dramatique. Sasuke était assis à présent, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, et lui tenant toujours le poignet.

-Sa…Sasu…ke…

-Hn ?

Pourquoi le brun avait-il un tel regard sur lui ? ça le faisait douter. Ça lui donnait envie de le faire, mais au fond de lui il sentait qu'il ne pouvait céder. Il n'était pas prés à faire quelque choses comme ça, pas là comme ça tout de suite après le premier baiser qui comptait tant pour lui.

-Je…je…peux pas.

-…j'avais déjà compris. Sasuke venait de lui sourire.

-Alors…alors pourquoi tu…

-On peut au moins dormir ensemble non ?

Dormir ensemble ? c'est-à-dire ? là dans le même lit sans se toucher ? Juste côte à côte ? c'était des questions qui lui emplissaient le cerveau au point qu'il avait la sensation d'entendre des rouages dans son crâne. Sasuke se foutait de lui là ? non, apparemment non, vu son air sérieux et gentil. Naruto ne savait plus quoi pensé et le regarda s'allonger dans le lit avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Il sentit son cœur faire un boum sonore, et sut dès cet instant qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser s'il tentait une quelconque approche. Sasuke fit juste un :

-Non ?

-Si.

Naruto se glissa dans le lit, n'ayant jamais été aussi près de quelqu'un pour dormir et prit son temps pour s'allonger. Il pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait contre son bras, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur et son souffle. Son cœur à lui battait la chamade, celui de Sasuke lui paraissait un peu plus calme. Le brun l'embrassa sur la tempe, passa un bras par-dessus son torse et le resserra contre lui, comme si tout cela était naturel et qu'ils l'avaient toujours fais.

-L'on verra demain pour l'appartement…on pourra passer de deux chambres à une, il n'y en aura que plus de choix.

De là où il était, Naruto put voir le sourire du brun, et cela lui fit prendre des couleurs cramoisie. Il crut que jamais il n'arriverait à s'endormir, mais il y parvint bien longtemps après que le souffle de son compagnon se soit régulé. Sasuke avait sombré bienheureux en sentant l'accélération de son palpitant lorsqu'il s'était accroché à lui. C'était sur maintenant, Naruto était sien et il pouvait commencer à jouer plus serrer.

Se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un lorsque l'on avait toujours dormi seul était quelque chose d'étrange. Sasuke fut le premier à l'expérimenter. Le corps du blond était chaud bouillant, et ses mains tenaient son avant bras qui lui barrait le torse. En totale confiance il dormait, respirant calmement, pas du tout troublé par son passé comme lui l'était certaine nuit. Le seul mot qui lui venait pour résumer cet instant était : paix. C'était ce qu'il ressentait, et voir les paupières de Naruto battre lui laissa ressentir une sensation bizarre au bas ventre. Il tourna sa face vers lui, prenant quelques légères couleurs, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Le regard du blond était en train de l'hypnotiser, tout comme son sourire. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ? Pourquoi son cœur battait-il comme ça ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce regard chez le brun, il ne l'avait jamais vu, tout comme le voir la bouche entrouverte. Pourquoi ? Quand même pas parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il fichait là avec lui dans ses bras ? Non, ce n'était pas ça, le baiser qu'il était en train de lui donner le lui prouver. Il pouvait sentir sa main sur sa joue et…et elle descendait ? Il ouvrit en grand les yeux, s'écartant assez pour lui dire 'non', mais Sasuke n'écouta pas, lui retenant les bras au dessus de la tête, tandis que l'autre descendait dans son pantalon. Naruto retint sa respiration en la sentant sur son membre et se contracta alors que sa main s'en empara. Elle était si fraîche.

Il ferma les yeux fortement, comme si cela aurait pu l'emmener loin d'ici, mais rien n'y fit, il sentait parfaitement sa poigne sur lui. Le souffle chaud de Sasuke se réfléchissait sur sa joue, il pouvait sentir qu'il changeait, et cela lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Sasuke les avait fermés lui, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne, le souffle court et se mordant la lèvre inférieur. C'est là qu'il le sentit se frotter doucement contre lui, et qu'il comprit que ce qui était là n'était pas du tout une cuisse. Il comprit. Il comprit qu'il lui plaisait, sinon pourquoi le brun aurait-il une érection ? Pourquoi serait-il dans cet état lui qui faisait toujours son maximum pour ne pas montrer ce genre d'émotion qu'il pouvait pourtant avoir ?

Une envie irrépressible lui monta, et il l'embrassa. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien fait, si c'était maladroit ou quoi, il s'en fichait en fait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se coller à lui de cette manière. Et tout contre ses lèvres, il murmura : 'lâches mes mains'. Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux, et ne pensa même pas que le blond le lui aurait demandé pour pouvoir le repousser. Non, pas après avoir vu cet éclat dans ces yeux. Et il eut raison, Naruto passa un bras autour de sa nuque, le rapprochant de lui, haletant à son oreille, alors que sa main s'immisçait à son tour dans son pantalon.

Sasuke grogna, entrouvrant la bouche pour respirer mieux. Il se colla contre Naruto du mieux qu'il put, remuant les hanches, donnant au blond l'envie de faire de même. Ce dernier le griffa dans le dos, et Sasuke le mordit à l'épaule, le faisant râler. Mais c'était jouissif, surtout lorsqu'il entendait les petits plaintes que le brun tentait d'étouffer en gardant sa bouche contre son corps. Les sensations étaient décuplées, c'était infiniment mieux que de se le faire soi-même, beaucoup plus puissant. En se sentant venir, Naruto s'agrippa encore plus fortement à lui, passant l'une de ses jambes autour de celle de son compagnon, sa main s'accélérant en même temps que ses petits coups de hanches qui parfois se désordonnaient tellement le plaisir le perdait. Sa voix se perdit entre gémissement et râle lorsque sa semence sortie, elle s'étrangla même alors qu'il cherchait de l'air, et il stoppa de masturber Sasuke qui le regarda jouir. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux enfiévrés, rien que de le voir augmenta les sensations dans son bas ventre, c'était à un tel point qu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser alors que le blond cherchait encore à reprendre son souffle. Naruto voulut lui échapper, et Sasuke le mordit à la lèvre, alors l'autre se retourna et les captura. Et c'est en échangeant leurs langues que Naruto reprit ses mouvements de mains sur son membre gonflé, accélérant en sentant son souffle rapide. Sasuke arrêta de l'embrasser, nichant sa tête contre la sienne, haletant avant de se déverser sur lui dans un râle. Il se laissa retomber, totalement détendu, contre lui, et son poids ne dérangea même pas l'Uzumaki.

Naruto observa Sasuke dans les moindres détails, de son air enfiévré et satisfait à sa langue qui passait sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il aimait Sasuke. Oui, c'était ça, ça et rien d'autre. Cet homme si puissant et si fier était sien, jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un le lui prendre. Il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, et son cœur faillit s'arrêter. A la fenêtre, Kakashi venait d'apparaître. Il entendit clairement le juron du brun à son oreille, lui ne l'avait que senti, et il se redressa sur le lit, sans même se retourner, et gronda :

-Vous pouvez nous laisser cinq minutes pour qu'on s'habille, ou vous préférez mater ?

Kakashi eut un petit rire amusé, mais son œil montrait clairement qu'il ne l'était pas. Il s'inquiétait, ça se voyait. Mais de quoi ? Naruto n'aurait su le dire, déjà l'argenté se retourna, leur permettant de sortir du lit. Sasuke l'avait agrippé par le poignet et le traîna avec lui dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant à coté de lui sans une once de honte. Naruto plus paralysé qu'autre chose le regarda les yeux ronds et piqua un fard digne de Hinata quand son ami se retourna vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-Je…tu es…euh…

-Tu vas me dire que t'as jamais vu un mec à poil ?

-Non.

-Je croyais que t'en étais un pourtant. Dépêche-toi de te déshabiller, on va se doucher ensemble pour aller plus vite, et puis de toute façon, on a fait pire y'a deux minutes.

Sasuke était de mauvaise humeur, ça c'était visible, et Naruto n'aimant pas perdre contre lui se dépêcha de le faire et de le rejoindre. L'autre était déjà sous le jet brûlant, l'air préoccupé, presque fâché. Il l'était. La venue de Kakashi l'énervait passablement, il avait eu envi de pousser plus loin avec Naruto et cet imbécile de sensei venait de lui barrer le chemin. Un coup d'œil sur Naruto lui apprit que ce dernier avait fini, et avant qu'il ne sorte, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Le blond leva la tête vers lui, interrogateur, et cela lui fit avoir un rictus. Il scella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser rapide, puis le laissa partir, peu pressé de rejoindre le gêneur. Naruto en s'habillant vit la marque rouge sur son épaule, là ou son ami l'avait mordu. Ami ? un autre terme lui vint en tête, et avec un rire idiot et encore quelques rougeurs, il termina de s'habiller avant de retourner dans l'autre pièce, où il trouva Kakashi près de la table. Sur celle-ci, il avait posé un panier emplis de légumes et le blond fit la moue. Kakashi l'observait en silence, et Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas une faute d'après, donc il n'avait pas à détourner le regard. Son sensei eut un sourire, du moins le devina-t-il.

-Vous faites quoi là ?

-Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il fut là par contre.

-Baa-chan l'a blessé, j'ai pris soin de lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul.

-Et plus si affinité.

-Un problème avec ça, Kakashi sensei ?!

-Non…pas vraiment. Fais juste attention à toi Naruto. Très attention, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire.

-…vous vous faites tous un film sur lui, mais je sais comment est Sasuke.

-Non. Tu as su, et aujourd'hui tu fermes les yeux.

-N'importe quoi !

-Aha…comme tu veux Naruto…comme tu veux…

Mais Kakashi avait cet éclat dans l'œil qui montrait bien au blond qu'il n'en pensait rien et que ce qu'il venait de lui dire était un réel conseil. Pour lui Sasuke était un danger dont il fallait se méfier éperdument sans jamais lui tourner le dos sous peine de se faire planter un kunai entre les omoplates. Naruto remua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air las, et lui demanda s'il voulait un café ce que l'autre refusa poliment.

-Alors vous faites quoi là ?

-Une visite à mon élève préféré.

-Vous entendre me dire ça me fout toujours la chair de poule.

-Hahaha.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

Le blond le regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchait à lire en lui et à deviner son prochain mouvement. N'était-il là que pour le voir et lui donner des légumes, ou sur ordre de Tsunade pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient. Il ne doutait pas de Kakashi, comme il ne doutait pas de ses amis et de leurs raisons. Ils ne voulaient que son bien, du moins aujourd'hui qu'il leur avait prouvé sa valeur. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait laisser du temps à Sasuke aussi ?

-Tu n'es plus si adorable Naruto.

-C'est que je dois devenir adulte. Alors ?

-…Sakura est partie voir notre Hokage hier, elle lui a dis que Sasuke était guéri. Et donc…

-Donc ? Naruto n'aimait pas son regard, et posa sa tasse un peu trop fortement sur la table en cherchant à se contrôler pour ne pas lui faire cracher ses mots plus vite.

-Donc, comme vous débordez un peu trop d'énergie, elle nous envoi en mission.

-En mission ? avec Sasuke ?

-Avec lui.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle avait peur qu'en dehors du village il ne décide de repartir, de tous nous tuer ou autre.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle a du lui apprendre comment utiliser le sceau que je porte ?

La voix calme et profonde du brun venait de s'imposer entre eux, et le regard de Sasuke s'étrécit un peu. Naruto s'était retourné vers son meilleur ami, le regardant se sécher les cheveux sans grande conviction et ce dernier vint calmement s'installer à table, fixant Kakashi dans les yeux. Le silence était assez angoissant, et le blond lui servit son café matinal tout en se demandant comment rompre cette atmosphère qu'il détestait. Kakashi était tout sourire, preuve qu'elle lui avait donné se secret. Ça ne dérangea pas Sasuke, de toute manière, il ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir du village. Non. Avant de pouvoir repartir il les ferait tous souffrir, ils allaient tous comprendre ce que c'était que de s'en prendre à un Uchiha et de lui enlever son libre arbitre et sa liberté. Et pour attaquer de l'intérieur, le mieux était de s'y infiltrer profondément. La tasse du blond s'éclata juste à coté de lui, répandant le café sur le sol. Il bouillait pour lui. La seule et unique personne qui lui aurait tout donné venait du camp ennemi. Sasuke but calmement une rasade de café alors que Naruto dit :

-Je suis contre ça Kakashi sensei !

-…

-Tu peux être contre Usuratonkachi, ça ne changera sans doute rien. Je suppose aussi qu'un autre doit pouvoir l'utiliser au cas ou vous mourriez pendant la mission.

-C'est exact.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, Naruto quant à lui fronça fortement ses sourcils, mécontent de la nouvelle, comme l'avait pensé son sensei. En voyant son air renfrogné, Sasuke se calma, continuant juste de sourire malicieusement. Cela s'intensifia lorsque le blond lança :

-J'avais pourtant été clair sur ce qui se passerait s'il nous trahissait non ?

-Oui, elle m'en a touché mot, et je ne doute pas de toi Naruto. Tu as toujours tenu tes promesses.

-Alors quoi !

-Alors on ne veut prendre aucun risque. Fais avec, un jour tout ira bien…

Sasuke ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Non, il n'était pas au courant de la clause entre le blond et Tsunade, le fait qu'il lui avait juré de le tuer s'il faisait un écart trop important. Il ne demanda pas, mais son sourire venait de disparaître au profit d'un air que Kakashi pouvait deviner être mauvais. A l'époque, il avait trouvé difficile de lire en Itachi. Puis il avait connu Sasuke, et avait trouvé cet exercice plus simple. Mais son élève avait appris l'art de dissimuler ses pensées et cela ne lui était pas profitable. C'est sur ces pensées que ce dernier s'éclipsa peut après en leurs donnant rendez vous à l'endroit habituel. Sasuke ne s'attarda pas trop, au contraire de Naruto qui continua de pester contre vent et marées.

Naruto ne s'y trompait pas, Sasuke avait l'air heureux de se rendre en mission. Il avait remit à ses reins son katana, il s'agitait un peu et sur le chemin, il fut charmant du moins autant que pouvait l'être cet Uchiha. Sa joie fut aussi forte que sa déception. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sakura était là, Yamato aussi, mais le brun garda sa bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'elle était la mission. Kakashi toussota, parla tout en montrant la photo de celui recherché.

Tora.

Tora était la mission, et Sasuke faillit griller un fusible. Son air habituellement nonchalant était devenu un masque total de colère. Cela fit rire intérieurement Kakashi alors que l'Uchiha était sur le point d'éclater, mais ne put le faire car le rire tonitruant de Naruto s'éleva. Entre deux hoquets ce dernier demanda qu'elle était la vrai mission. Ni Kakashi, ni Sakura et encore moins Yamato ne répondirent à cela, et c'est le blond qui s'énerva. La mission ne pouvait pas être ça ! Mais les deux autres l'affirmèrent pourtant, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Sasuke put voir un air dégoûté puis dédaigneux sur la face blonde. Des expressions totalement pensées qui ne cachaient pas du tout ce qu'il pensait. Le fait que Naruto s'énerve à sa place lui donna le temps de réfléchir, et il demanda alors calmement, s'étant repris :

-Elle veut s'assurer que je mènerais cette mission à bien sans rechigner ? ensuite, elle pourra me confier mieux, c'est ça ?

-Je pense Sasuke, mais je ne suis pas dans la tête de notre Hokage.

-Hmpf.

Sasuke venait de tourner les talons. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à faire une telle mission, ce genre de chose ne devrait même pas avoir l'honneur de porter un rang de mission d'ailleurs. Naruto le rattrapa par le bras et le tira à lui, lui murmurant à voix très basse à l'oreille :

-Il faut le faire Sasuke !

-Non.

-Si ! ensuite elle te confiera des choses plus importantes ! plus tu le feras, plus loin tu iras ! et bientôt, on pourra faire d'autres missions !

-Ça ne te dérange pas toi, toi qui as un niveau capable d'effectuer des missions de rang A voir S ! ça ne te fait rien !

-S'il faut que je recommence là pour que tu sois ensuite avec moi Sasuke, alors je me tairais et je le ferais !

Sasuke le regarda. Naruto avait cet air déterminé qui pouvait se lire jusque dans ses yeux. Il serra les dents. Pour lui, c'était un affront, jamais il ne pourrait le faire ! Mais ne pas le faire, c'était laissé passer sa chance de pouvoir un jour renverser la situation. S'il le faisait, ce serait plus rapide, pour ça, il lui suffisait juste d'agir comme un chien domestique. Ce qu'il allait dire était déjà en train de lui écorcher la gorge, mais ça sorti dans un grognement :

-Ok.

-Super !

-Mais qu'elle ne me demande pas de faire ça deux fois ! après cette mission là, qu'elle ne me dise pas d'aller arroser un jardin ou d'arracher des mauvaises Naruto ! car je ne marcherai pas !

-Je sais…j'irai la voir ensuite.

-Parce que tu crois qu'elle t'écoutera ? tu crois avoir cette importance ?!

-Sasuke…s'il te plaît.

Il commençait à entrer sur un terrain miner, ça se voyait, le regard du blond venait encore de changer. Alors il arrêta de suite, grognant juste avant de se dégager de sa poigne et de se retourner vers les deux autres. Ces derniers n'avaient rien dis, avaient sans doutes tentés de les écouter, et peut être avaient-ils entendu ? il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Naruto lui mit dans la main un morceau de tissu et s'avança pour demander vers où ils devaient chercher. Pendant que Kakashi lui répondit, Sasuke regarda ce qu'il avait mis dans sa main. Son ancien bandeau frontal. De la haine passa dans ses yeux. C'était parfait. S'il avait ça avec lui, il continuerait dans sa voie sans jamais s'en détourner. Comme dans le temps il le mit autour de son front, Sakura parut choquée, Kakashi prit un air des plus suspicieux, Yamato avait une petite moue réfractaire, et Naruto ne put se retenir de frapper dans ses mains en riant.

La première mission pour le village depuis des années allait enfin commencer. Naruto lui glissa les informations nécessaires, si cela pouvait compter comme tel, et il n'attendit pas pour se mettre en route. Naruto le suivit de suite, et Sakura leur hurla qu'ils devaient rester en groupe pour le moment, mais ces deux là firent la sourde oreille, sautant sur une haute branche pour avoir un meilleur point de vue. Très vite ils atteignirent l'endroit où l'animal avait disparu, et Naruto se multiplia, glissant aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent sur les troncs. Sasuke trouva cela bien plus qu'inutile, il savait de quoi Naruto était capable. Mais parler était une perte de temps lui, et il prit place sur une branche, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il les voyait parfaitement, Sakura n'était pas très loin, se glissant habilement entre les buissons, Yamato ne bougeait pas, assis près d'un gros arbre. Kakashi était à deux pas, le surveillant d'un œil perçant. Ça aurait pu le faire rire, mais il l'ignora.

Elle voulait voir sa bonne volonté ? il allait la lui montré. Et ainsi, elle ne pourrait pas lui refuser mieux. Ça, ce n'était pas des missions, c'était des blagues que l'on faisait aux gamins qui sortaient de l'Académie. Comment osaient-ils lui demander ça à lui, un Uchiha qui avait tant fais dans sa vie ? il pouvait discerner cette aura, moins faible, tapie à l'intérieur de l'écorce d'un arbre mort. Subtilement, sans un bruit pouvant le faire fuir, il se laissa tomber près du chat et l'attrapa par la peau du cou. L'animal hurla, cracha et se débattit, Naruto arriva en riant. Pas très longtemps, l'arrachant de la poigne de Sasuke qui venait de se faire griffer le nez par la bête toujours aussi survoltée.

-Donne moi ce chat que je le bute !

-Oh ça va, laisse-le.

-Hmpf !

-Tu crois pas que là où il retourne il sera assez puni comme ça ?

-Alors laisse-le partir.

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux. De qui son ami parlait-il ? du chat ou de lui-même ? il ne voulait pas savoir et préféra esquiver la question, passant à coté du brun qui, satisfait, eut un rictus qu'il perdit en se retournant pour suivre sa proie du moment. Naruto était en train de hurler qu'il venait de le retrouver. Sasuke lui fit éviter un kunai, l'attrapant par son col pour le tirer contre lui avant de le laisser tomber à terre, débusquant l'ennemi. Son katana sous la gorge de ce dernier, Sasuke souffla :

-Qu'essayes-tu de faire ?

-Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais réagir, Sasuke.

-Satisfait ?

-Sasuke, lâche-le. Sai, et s'il ne m'avait pas aidé ?

-Tu l'aurais évité.

-Je ne faisais pas attention, je me le serais pris.

Sai leva les yeux au ciel, n'en croyant pas un mot. Sasuke c'était déjà désintéressé de lui et venait de ranger sa lame. L'Anbu regardait l'Uchiha avec un certain intérêt, s'arrêtant sur sa gorge couverte où étaient ses tatouages les plus récents.

-Sai !

-Mh ?

-Arrête de le fixer comme ça. Le temps calme du blond le fit sourire énigmatiquement envers le brun.

-Désolé.

-Tu ne le penses pas, et je le vois, tu sais ?

Pour seule réponse il se vit gratifié à son tour d'un sourire, puis le jeune homme rabattit son masque. Naruto s'approcha de lui, donnant le chat à Sasuke qui fut assez étonné de le voir se le faire refourguer. Tora qui jusque là pester pour se sauver se calfeutra contre Sasuke, cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible, et lui comprit pourquoi. Le chakra du blond venait de grossir un poil, rien de bien flagrant, mais déjà assez pour faire fuir ceux dont les sens étaient les plus aiguisés et qui pouvaient reconnaître qui dormait tranquillement dans l'Uzumaki.

-Pourquoi es-tu là Sai ?

-Pas de raisons particulières, je partais en mission. J'ai eu envie d'une halte.

-Vraiment.

-…tu ne crois plus en moi Naruto ?

Sai put clairement voir les deux billes bleues de son ami. Il avait eu l'air si étonné de cette phrase, et il espérait que ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Pourtant, connaissant de qui il pensait cela, il se mit à rire intérieurement. Il avait devant lui la personne la plus têtue en ce qui concerné l'Uchiha ci-présent.

-Je dois y aller.

-Ok….Sai…

-Mh ?

-Fais gaffe à tes fesses.

Sur un dernier sourire il s'en alla, laissant de nouveau les deux amis ensemble. Naruto voulu récupérer le chat qui préféra se cacher encore plus et entra dans le haut de kimono porté large de son compagnon. Ce dernier le portait comme mal fixé par-dessus un débardeur à col roulé d'un noir profond ce qui en faisait ressortir sa couleur bleu marine presque nuit ainsi que l'énorme symbole Uchiha qu'il avait dans le dos. Les mains du blond allaient entrée là, et Sasuke l'aurait laissé faire si le chat n'avait pas planté ses griffes dans ses flancs.

-Aïe !

-Hé ?

-Hmpf, rien, laisse je le garde.

-C'est gentil.

-Hmpf, c'est que tu pourrais le perdre de nouveau surtout.

Naruto ne répondit pas à cette pique gentillette et prit la tête, envoyant quelques clones pour retrouver la trace de ses autres compagnons. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'eux, le blond souriait de nouveau, riait presque en disant qu'ils avaient été les plus rapides pour retrouver le chat. Il tentait de faire céder Kakashi afin d'être récompensé d'un ramen, et ce dernier gloussait juste à chaque supplique. Ça continua sur ce genre de note jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent un rapide rapport de mission. Tsunade leva les yeux sur les deux jeunes hommes, et le blond donna un coup de coude au brun qui la dévisageait méchamment pour qu'il laisse tomber.

En fait, Naruto savait très bien donner le change, bien mieux qu'il ne l'en aurait cru capable. Il avait en plus de ça réussi à se faire payer un ramen par Yamato avec l'aide sournoise de Kakashi, et Sakura les avait suivit. Il n'y avait que lui qui disait rien, un peu comme d'habitude sans doute. Naruto venait de finir son bol, et il l'écouta parler avec eux sans rien montrer de son exaspération. N'en pouvant vraiment au bout d'un moment, il quitta l'échoppe et se fit bien vite rattraper par son ami.

-Tu vas où !

-Aucune idée.

-Quoi ?

-Ça t'amuse peut être de parler avec eux, moi ça me gave. Alors je vais me promener, t'as qu'à te démerder avec eux.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Sasuke venait de sauter un peu plus loin sur un bâtiment. Ça l'énervait de voir qu'il s'entendait bien avec les autres alors qu'on pouvait presque lire tout ce qu'ils désavouaient sur leurs faces. Et l'autre idiot agita la main en contrebas, ne le suivant pas comme il l'aurait cru faire pour lui dire :

-OK ! j'te fais confiance Sasuke !!! on se revoit plus tard.

Ça le surpris tant qu'il aurait pu dégringoler de son toit, au lieu de quoi il se retourna, surprise en mode ON sur la face et leva un sourcil. Naruto tout souriant, termina d'agiter la main et retourna à l'Ichiraku. Il osait ? Le blond osait l'abandonner ? Lui qui en temps normal était aussi collant que de la glue ? Ça l'énerva encore plus, mais il comprit bien que c'était juste pour le tester, pour savoir s'il fuirait dès qu'il tournerait le dos. Il gloussa. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans ça, il allait rester ici, gagner un minimum de respect si possible et il allait tout détruire. Comme ça, il pourrait ensuite vaquer à ses affaires sans gêneurs.

Naruto avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, et il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait bien fait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas raison de s'inquiéter, mais des doutes persistaient tout de même. Sakura qui comprit bien vite son inquiétude vu les petits regards qu'il jetait par moment du coté où avait disparu leur autre équipier, l'attrapa par la main et le tira à sa suite. Ça faisait longtemps que le blond n'avait pas été sans Sasuke, et il était temps qu'il se tienne un peu au courant de se qui se passait en ville ou du moins chez ses amis. L'après midi passa rapidement pour lui, et sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva au milieu d'un petit groupe, ceux qui n'étaient pas en mission. Ça lui fit du bien, pensa un peu moins à Sasuke, retrouva bien vite l'ambiance d'avant son retour.

Sasuke les rencontra en rentrant. C'était le rire du blond qui l'avait arrêté et en jetant un coup d'œil dans cette direction, il le vit. Assis gaiement près des autres, en plein fou rire, Naruto était vraiment tout autre. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu pour eux avant, qu'ils vivent heureux comme ça sans lui. Ça le dérangeait, ça le blessait, mais c'était ça qu'il avait voulu. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait l'avoir, il lui en voulait. Naruto le vit. Comment ? Pourquoi ? alors qu'il était à moitié caché et qu'il n'attirait pas les regards, comment avait-il fait pour le voir ? Un soupir dédaigneux s'échappa de lui. De toute façon, il ne reculerait pas. Il leur avait donné leur chance, et aujourd'hui il ne reculerait pas. Il ne s'y mêla donc pas et reprit sa route.

Il marchait le long de la petite berge où enfant il venait s'épancher, rien n'avait changé ici. Si seulement ça avait été pareil pour sa famille. C'était si calme ici, tellement paisible. Il le sentit venir de loin et se retourna. Naruto accourait vers lui, aussi souriant qu'il l'avait été juste auparavant avec les autres. Sasuke se demandait pourquoi le blond était si attaché à lui depuis tant de temps, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ça. En le voyant s'accrocher à son bras, il l'aurait bien rejeté, mais en cet instant, face à ce sourire et au calme autour de lui uniquement troublé par son compagnon, il n'en eut pas la force. Là tout de suite, il voulait juste rentrer, se mettre à une fenêtre et observer l'extérieur, voir tout ça de loin et au calme.

Naruto était en train de lui dire qu'il était le seul à avoir la clé, et était en train de lui dire que c'est pour ça qu'il avait laissé les autres, parce qu'il l'avait vu revenir vers chez lui. Sasuke n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, parce que ça le dérangeait encore, même s'il n'avait pas conscience que c'était ça qui lui occupait l'esprit. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, il alla dans son coin habituel, et Naruto n'y comprenant rien, décida pour le moment de le laisser.

Mais ça durait beaucoup trop, et il ne l'entendait pas assez se plaindre lorsqu'il monologuait. Pourtant, Sasuke ne dormait pas, il continuait de regarder tout cet espace d'au dehors, les maisons, les chemins, le ciel. Ça lui fit mal au cœur de le voir faire ça, et il lui demanda si tout allait bien. Aucune réponse, alors il recommença et finalement l'autre grogna comme s'il le dérangeait. Naruto n'aimait pas ça, et il prit son mal en patience, attendant que sa sauce soit à point pour l'amener au brun, voulant la lui faire goûter. Il se mit sur ses talons, offrit un large sourire à Sasuke et souffla sur sa petite louche toute fumante.

Sasuke le regarda faire. Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel à voir cet idiot souffler sur sa louche, mais il était captivé au point de ne pouvoir l'ignorer. Il fixa d'abord ses yeux entrouvert qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à la sauce qu'il ne voulait pas voir tomber, puis il descendit sur ses lèvres et le regarda refroidit la sauce avant de l'amener vers lui, ses lèvres souriant toujours. Il prit le liquide sans y réfléchir, le trouva bon, se pourlécha la commissure de ses lèvres et vit le sourire déjà éblouissant, s'élargir encore plus. Naruto se sentit partir en arrière. Sasuke avait repoussé la louche, c'était jeté sur lui comme un loup affamé et il lui dévorait déjà la bouche, le maintenant fermement contre le sol. Le sentir sous lui, il adorait ça, c'était bon de le voir se laisser faire. Quand il sentit ses bras passer autour de sa nuque, un frisson le parcouru et il les lui attrapa, les bloquant d'une main au dessus de sa tête, effleurant ses cheveux dorés qui lui donnèrent envi d'y plonger les mains. Il y plongea de fait le nez, l'embrassant par endroit avant de redescendre vers son oreille. Il ne connaissait rien à ça, il n'avait jamais rien fait, mais il sentait que c'était comme ça, son instinct le lui disait.

Naruto ne se sentait plus trop à l'aise, bloqué comme il était, sentant son souffle devenir de plus en plus rapide. Il pouvait sentir sa main qui remontait le long de son flanc et qui ouvrit son blouson. Le bruit était insupportable, et une panique s'empara de lui. En rien comparable à celle qu'il avait déjà pu connaître en pleine bataille, celle là était encore plus étouffante, plus angoissante. Entre un gémissement, il laissa le prénom du brun s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres que l'autre captura de nouveau alors que sa main se mit à caresser l'un de ses tétons. Naruto ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement, mais il tenta de se tortiller, sentant son entrejambe gonfler, sachant que Sasuke le saurait puisqu'il était assis à ce niveau là. Non, il venait juste de bouger, et Naruto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui se changea en petit cri étouffé. La tête de Sasuke venait de passer sous son t-shirt, et sa main venait de descendre plus bas.

Elle passa sur son entrejambe bosselée, le palpa, et il arrêta de respirer. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de faire ça, même s'il aimait Sasuke de tout son cœur et qu'il pourrait tout faire pour lui. Non, surtout qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela pouvait se passer entre homme, même s'il pouvait en avoir une vague idée. L'image de leurs corps enlacés s'implanta dans son cerveau, et sentir la main du brun se glisser dans sa braguette fraîchement ouverte lui fit pousser un cri qu'il n'aurait jamais cru venir de lui. Sasuke n'arrêta pas, alors il le lui demanda carrément, mais l'autre fit comme s'il n'entendait pas, et en sentant sa main autour de son membre, il eut un fort mouvement de recul, parvint à se libérer les mains, lui ficha une claque et l'envoya bouler sur le coté. Sasuke avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur mais encore brillant de plaisir et de désir. Ça changea bien vite, il fronça les sourcils, passa sa main sur sa joue violemment rougie, ne pouvant retenir une grimace et se leva. Sans un mot il claqua la porte, et Naruto complètement perdu ne pensa même pas qu'il pouvait ne plus revenir, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Il resta longtemps à se poser la question.

Sasuke était fou de rage, et il avait encore cette sensation dans son ventre qui lui donner presque envie de vomir. Qu'est ce que c'était ? il détestait perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il stoppa au coin d'une rue, se tenant le bas ventre. Jusque là, il avait cru que la fraîcheur de la nuit lui ferait du bien, mais elle ne faisait que montrer le contraste de température entre elle et son corps. Dès qu'il pensait à Naruto, il avait cette bouffée de chaleur qui revenait, et ce drôle de flottement qui papillonnait dans son ventre. Il détestait ça plus que tout, et il décida de ne pas revenir, sur et certain que la sensation deviendrait encore plus forte en revoyant son visage rougit.

Il marchait depuis un moment, son chemin uniquement éclairé par la lune, et il vit un point de lumière plus fort, presque chaleureux et accueillant. Il s'y rendit et se retrouva à l'entrée d'un bar. Il y a avait là de nombreux hommes, certains plus ivres que d'autres, et ceux encore capable de pensée lui jetèrent de suite un regard courroucé. Qu'importe, il en avait l'habitude et entra. Un verre lui ferait peut être du bien ? Mais lorsqu'il commanda, on le lui refusa, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas l'âge. Il ne put pas se retenir et un rire détestable s'éleva de lui. C'était à mourir de rire. Il avait le droit de souffrir le martyr, le droit de mourir pour ou par ce village, mais on lui refusait un verre d'alcool parce qu'il était trop jeune. Les lois étaient décidément mal faites, mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas encore majeur, n'étant que dans sa dix-neuvième année.

Dix neuf ans et il avait déjà tant souffert. Il ne riait plus depuis quelques longues secondes, ses yeux c'étaient teintés d'un grand vide, et tout comme il était venu, il reparti. Il était sur que même s'il donnait tout l'argent qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui, une petite somme puisque que Naruto lui avait confié tout l'argent de la mission de Tora, et bien le barmaid dirait toujours non. Une fois dehors, il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait que l'obscurité, et des chemins et infrastructures à peine dévoilés par la lune qui s'efforçait de lui montrer toutes les directions possibles. Celle qu'il choisit ne le mena pas chez Naruto, mais aux portes d'un quartier qu'il avait traversé par monts et par vaux.

Beaucoup de souvenirs affluèrent, certains lui arrachant un sourire, d'autres des larmes. Beaucoup de larmes. Quelques heures avant le lever du soleil, Naruto l'entendit revenir. Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le sol, juste à coté du lit où lui s'était installé. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool s'émanant de son compagnon, et il se serait attendu à tout sauf à la fraîcheur de la caresse que Sasuke lui laissa en passant sa main sur sa joue. Il continua de faire semblant de dormir et l'Uchiha ne le vit pas dans son état.

-J'aurais aimé être à ta place…oui…ça aurait été plus simple peut être…je n'aurais pas autant souffert.

Un sanglot. Naruto voulut réagir, mais il savait que Sasuke n'accepterait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. Il pleurait silencieusement ou presque. Seuls ses reniflements pouvaient se faire entendre par moment, et malgré ses paupières qui l'empêchaient de voir, il était sur que son compagnon se frottait les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le bruissement des tissus sur le lit, appréhender ses gestes. Et à sa grande surprise, Sasuke continua :

-Mon frère…mon frère…je m'en veux…je l'aime…

Et Sasuke lui raconta ce que son frère avait vécu pour le village, pour lui. Il l'entendit pleurer plus fort lorsqu'il entama certaines parties de l'histoire, comment sa voix malgré l'alcool pouvait vibrer de colère ou de peine. Sasuke en l'instant ne se contrôlait pas du tout, certainement soûle à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait du ingurgiter. Il parla de la douleur qu'il avait lui-même subit enfant en ne comprenant pas, qu'il s'était senti bien avec l'équipe même si toujours son frère l'avait hanté. Il pouvait se souvenir de la haine qu'il avait eu pour tant de monde et qu'il avait encore, de cette colère face aux trahisons et à sa propre impuissance. Sa voix était de plus en plus hachée et aigue. Sasuke ne s'était jamais autant confiés qu'en cet instant, révélant tous ces sentiments que jamais personne ne lui avait prêté et qui l'avaient mené au bord de la folie.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à se retenir, et il se mit à pleurer, s'attendant à ce que Sasuke comprennent qu'il ne dormait pas et lui en foute une. Mais rien ne vint, et risquant un œil, il le vit endormi, la tête plongée dans un bras, le corps affaissé contre le lit. Naruto s'assit et pleura encore un peu avant de se reprendre. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, à la souffrance de la personne qu'il aimait tant et comprit enfin Itachi, grâce à ce qui lui avait manqué jusque là. Cet homme avait été si important pour ce monde, et jusque là il avait été si incompris. Avec tout son amour, il attrapa Sasuke et le hissa dans le lit à ses cotés, veillant à le mettre à l'aise, presque à le bercer. Puis il se leva pour lui rincer le visage, ramenant ses longues mèches frontales sur les cotés de son visage. Il l'embrassa sur le front, et l'autre murmura le prénom de son frère, souriant tendrement alors qu'une larme roula jusqu'à l'oreiller.

Naruto se coucha près de lui, mit sa main dans la sienne et se colla à lui. Sasuke se resserra contre lui après s'être laissé glisser, posant son front contre son torse. Il aimait Sasuke. Il aimait cet homme, comme son ami, son frère et bientôt son amant. Sasuke pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, il le ferait, car même si lui avait souffert de la solitude, il était certain que ce n'était rien face à celle ressentie par le brun, ni face aux pertes et aux trahisons auxquelles il avait du faire face. Il scella cette pensée d'un baiser sur son front, resta un long moment à lui caresser les cheveux sur sa nuque, retournant tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans tous les sens.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas compris Sasuke.

* * *

A suivre

Reste 3 chap et merci aux reviewers du dernier chap.


	3. Chap3 Si c'est pour toi

**La vie est un jeu. **

**Résumé chap 2 : **_Sasuke est de retour au village, Naruto arrive à l'en faire sortir et le brun décide de vivre avec lui pour faire de sa vie un Enfer. Mais comme la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…la relation des deux garçons devient un peu plus sérieuse grâce à un 'petit' incident. Naruto est heureux au possible, Sasuke est machiavélique…_

**Chap 3 : si c'est pour toi…**

_**Je pensais que ce serait le monde qui s'arrêterait. Ça n'a pas été le cas. C'est uniquement à moi que cela c'est appliqué…**_

Sasuke se réveilla toujours dans ses bras le lendemain. Il n'eut aucune réaction, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il faisait là, et le rire bienveillant de Naruto l'accueillit. Il sentit contre son front un baiser, et en levant les yeux il découvrit les siens sur lui. Si bleu, si intense, emplis de bonheur mais teintés d'un poil de tristesse qu'il essayait de cacher. Son sourire devint un peu plus large, et il souffla un éclatant bonjour. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua l'odeur qui flottait dans l'appartement, et toujours silencieux Sasuke tourna la tête du coté de la cuisine. Un autre Naruto était en train de cuisiner un petit déjeuner au parfum alléchant, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup, alors qu'un autre feuilletait le nouveau magazine d'immobilier.

Après un plat posé sur la table, ils vinrent vers lui, l'embrassant à leur tour avant de se dissiper. L'original passa sa main sur sa joue, remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'elle agrippa. Naruto se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa, passa maladroitement sur ses lèvres et sa main sur son torse. Sasuke n'y comprenait plus rien. Hier non et aujourd'hui oui ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu changer mis à part ce mal de crâne qu'il avait ? qu'avait-il fait après être sorti ? plus il essayait de se souvenir, et plus la douleur dans sa tête se faisait intense.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-D'après toi ?

-J'ai mal au crâne.

Le blond était scotché de se voir repoussé, mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Il se leva, son mal de crâne devenant plus intense, et c'est en grimaçant qu'il rejoignit la salle de bain où il vit sa tête. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Naruto prit sur lui et alla au fourneau, préparant chacun sa part. En le voyant sortir de la salle de bain, il se demanda comment il avait pu avoir tant de doutes. Sasuke avait l'air encore plus beau que d'habitude, et après avoir vu sa faiblesse, il ne pouvait que le trouvait encore mieux car plus humain malgré sa carapace et son prétendu caractère de glaçon. Sans un mot son brun s'attabla, découvrant le menu, le cachet pour son mal de crâne qu'il prit avec une certaine gratitude, et commença à manger. Pas un mot pas un seul. Pas qu'il fut plus loquace depuis leurs cohabitation, mais c'était un peu plus étrange que d'habitude.

-C'était bon ?

-Hu ?

-Le petit déj, il était bon ?

L'air d'incompréhension de Sasuke changea. Presque un sourire. Et il comprit que c'était bon. Naruto gloussa de contentement et débarrassa la table pour faire la vaisselle, laissant Sasuke jeter un coup d'œil au magazine plié par endroit. Il chantonna en s'y mettant, pas qu'il aimât particulièrement ça, mais il était heureux que le brun n'ait rien laissé dans son assiette. Ce dernier regardait son dos, l'écoutait, et finalement, se leva pour se mettre dans son dos et passa ses mains autour de ses hanches, déposant un premier baiser sur sa nuque. Naruto ne s'y était pas attendu, mais il décida de ne pas lui dire de s'arrêter, et de ne pas fuir. Il eut coup au cœur lorsqu'il vit Sasuke attraper un énorme couteau de cuisine, mais celui-ci ne fit que découper en deux son t-shirt avant de le lâcher dans l'évier et de continuer de l'embrasser sur l'épaule. Les mains mouillées, Naruto se retourna vers lui et les joignit derrière lui, laissant ses avant bras reposer sur ses épaules. Sasuke souffla entre deux baisers sur sa jugulaire :

-Tu ne fuis pas ?

-Non.

Sasuke le mordit, jouant avec sa peau tendre, la léchant et la marquant de ses dents, la suçotant au point de la rougir cruellement. Naruto se laissait faire docilement, respirant juste un peu plus fortement car cela lui faisait parfois un peu mal. Une autre question taraudait l'Uchiha :

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je…me suis fait à l'idée…et puis…

Un silence dont il se fichait presque. Sasuke attrapa son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents, le titilla, le mordit, avant de passer sa langue tout le long du pavillon et de la croquer à nouveau. Il souffla doucement aussi, le voyant frémir doucement. Il ne savait même pas comment il connaissait ça, seulement que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, et voir Naruto y réagir autant lui plaisait. Il lui murmura au creux de son oreille :

-Et ?

-Je n'aime que toi Sasuke.

-…

-Rien que toi.

C'était quoi cette sensation là ? Il se recula, regarda Naruto comme si cela allait l'aider à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer au creux de lui. Ça avait disparu, ce n'était plus là, pourtant ça avait été fort. Mais il arrêta de s'en préoccuper, le blond était tout rouge et avait un peu baissé la tête. Pas longtemps. Comme à son habitude, Naruto releva le menton, le perçant de ses yeux les plus déterminés. Ça lui plaisait énormément, il adorait les défis lorsqu'il n'avait pas de vengeance sur le feu pour s'occuper. Sasuke lui attrapa la mâchoire d'une main, sans réelle douceur et il scella leurs lèvres, le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'est Naruto qui les ferma, une petite victoire qui le fit sourire, mieux encore lorsqu'il sentit sa langue chaude venir se poser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les siennes, le laissa faire.

_**Et lemon…**_

Naruto vit bien que le brun n'entreprenait rien, et il se recula, l'interrogeant du regard. Au sien et au léger sourire qu'il avait, il comprit que Sasuke désirait qu'il prenne les devants. C'était bien beau, mis à part qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Jamais encore il n'avait fait ça, ni avec une femme et encore moins avec un homme. Sasuke devait bien être le seul qui l'intéressait de cette manière chez les personnes mâles qu'il connaissait. Et il en connaissait beaucoup, d'ici et d'ailleurs, et il était l'unique homme à l'amener là. Il allait lui montré. Même sans rien savoir, même s'il si prenait mal, il allait lui montrer. Naruto passa une main sur sa nuque, le ramenant à lui, son autre main se posant sur sa poitrine.

Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les battements de son propre cœur, c'était assourdissant. Il baisa ses lèvres, encore et encore, fit rencontrer leurs langues. Sasuke suivait, ne donnant pas plus que ce que le blond lui prenait. Naruto grogna, et embrassa sa joue, le bas de sa mâchoire. Sa frustration était grande, sa gêne aussi. La pensée que Sasuke était tout à lui ne l'abandonnait pas. Rouge pivoine il descendit grignoter sa gorge, et pour le punir de ne pas réagir, il le mordit un peu plus fort. Il put voir la peau tressaillir. Le point rouge qu'il venait de faire semblait faire mal, et il le lécha du bout de la langue, et se vexa presque de n'avoir aucune réaction de son brun. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur les lèvres, mais Sasuke continua de ne pas réagir, alors Naruto laissa ses mains descendre sur son corps.

L'une titilla son flanc, remontant doucement sous le col roulé pour s'occuper de sa poitrine, alors que l'autre descendit à l'intérieur de son pantalon. C'était bizarre. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. D'abord pour ce qu'ils étaient l'un envers l'autre et ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais aussi pour l'acte en lui-même, mais surtout parce que tout se passait dans le calme, et non dans cette sorte d'urgence qui c'était toujours pointée dans ces moments là. C'était bien loin de la 'normalité' sociétaire aussi, mais ce n'était pas ça qui occupait leurs esprit. Loin de là. Naruto se concentrait sur la sensation de ce membre en train de se durcir, de gonfler, il put sentir un téton devenir dur à son tour, et le souffle de Sasuke contre sa peau changea. Ça lui faisait le même effet, et Sasuke put le voir. Se faire toucher comme ça par Naruto était bien meilleur que ce qu'il pensait. Les deux iris bleutées se plantèrent dans les siennes, qui malgré qu'elles étaient noire comme la nuit étaient illuminées d'une lueur singulière. Ça chauffa Naruto, il voulait voir plus que ça, et puis il y avait cette drôle d'impression, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Sasuke devait réagir, il voulait voir son expression faciale se charger d'émotion, le voir rougir ou fermer les yeux, voir sa langue lui passer sur la lèvre ou se les voir mordre. Naruto gémit comme une supplique, et décida d'aller encore plus loin.

L'Uchiha sentit son pantalon lui glisser le long des cuisses, bientôt suivit par son sous-vêtement, et Naruto le repoussa contre la table, le fit s'asseoir instamment sur une chaise qu'il tira bruyamment, et après un dernier regard chargé d'émotions, il se laissa tomber à genoux entre ses jambes qu'il écarta. Sasuke put le voir terminer de descendre ses vêtements, lançant des petits coups d'œil inquiet à son sexe déjà courbé. Naruto le fixa ensuite, ce qui lui parut une éternité et du bout de la langue, il le toucha.

C'était chaud. Ce fut là la pensée commune des deux jeunes hommes, et pour Sasuke ça se transforma en chaud bouillant et humide lorsque son sexe fut dans sa bouche. Naruto essayait de comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire, le faisant entrer et sortir doucement. Il lança un regard à Sasuke dont les yeux entrouverts le fixaient. Celui-ci sortit sa langue et la pointa d'un doigt, le blond comprit le message et bougea la sienne maladroitement, cherchant comment faire. Le brun eut un gémissement bandant, et sa main vint se perdre dans la chevelure dorée qu'elle crispa fortement. Ne réussissant pas à tout faire en même temps, le blond c'était quant à lui décider à alterner, passant sa langue sous son sexe, le léchant du gland aux testicules, l'avalant avant de passer le bout de sa langue sur l'entrée de son urètre. Les sons qui sortaient de Sasuke à ces moments là étaient les meilleurs qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Et puis lui vint l'idée de lécher et suçoter ses bourses, avant de les soulever et de mettre à nu le petit bout de chair entre elles et son anus. Naruto y déposa un baiser avant de l'y lécher. Il y revint plusieurs fois, tout en continuant de titiller, toucher, de la langue comme des doigts son sexe enflé. Finalement, l'une de ses propres mains glissa vers son propre sexe.

C'était dur de le toucher sans se le faire aussi, il n'en pouvait plus. Quand sa main fit glisser sa braguette et libéra son sexe, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et un grognement nouveau de frustration. Ce n'était pas assez. Sasuke en l'entendant rouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers lui, le découvrant en train de se toucher, tout en continuant de s'occuper de lui, cela les yeux fermés, la bave au menton et l'air goulu comme jamais. Il pouvait sentir son souffle rapide sur son sexe dressé, et cette couleur là lui allaient si bien.

-Na…to…

Sasuke ne reconnaissait même plus sa voix, il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer son nom correctement. L'autre ouvrit les yeux à moitié, le regardant d'un air perdu mais emplis de désir. Sasuke le repoussa par son front, avant de se pencher sur lui et de lui passer ses mains sous ses aisselles pour tenter de le soulever. L'autre l'aida, se redressa et l'embrassa avec une certaine violence. Le brun voulait le dévorer, ne rien en laisser, l'emporter pour lui uniquement, que ces deux billes bleues ne voient que lui et personne d'autres.

L'embrasser ?

Ce n'était pas assez.

Le toucher ?

Ce n'était pas assez.

Le prendre ?

C'était ça qu'il lui fallait.

Il devait le prendre, qu'il soit à lui…mais comment ? et la réponse lui vint. Etrange les deux premières secondes, mais ça ne le dérangea pas plus passé ces deux et uniques petites secondes. Sasuke l'attrapa et le porta jusqu'au lit à deux pas, l'y laissa tomber et se mit à cheval sur lui, commença à lui arracher ses vêtements. Naruto ne se cacha pas, cherchant plutôt à continuer de l'embrasser, l'autre le lui donnant avant de le repousser et de le clouer au lit pour se pencher sur lui et marquer son torse. Il croqua par moment un doigt qui venait le déranger, en baisa la paume, puis captura de nouveau ses lèvres pendant que ses mains faisaient sauter le bouton de son pantalon. Il adorait entendre son souffle court. Sasuke se repositionna, arracha le vêtement de son amant et le surplomba, l'embrassa encore. Cette fois-ci il le fit lentement, prenant son temps, décidé à le mener au bord de la folie. Naruto passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, mais d'accord tant que c'était Sasuke qui le lui faisait. Il le sentit lui écarter les jambes, et là, il le sentit contre lui. Sasuke voulait le pénétrer. Il hurla de douleur.

Sasuke stoppa, le regardant d'un air totalement fou, et il essaya de nouveau. Ça faisait bien trop mal, et il hurla, les larmes aux yeux, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair de son brun. Ce dernier avait revêtit depuis un cours instant ses sharingan, et il soufflait bien plus fort, impatient d'être en lui, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le blond hurlait, pourquoi son membre n'entrait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire !

-Sa…

-QUOI !

-Je…sais pas…

Ils se regardaient, l'un un peu perdu, l'autre impétueux à cause de l'orage qui l'ébranlait de l'intérieur. Comme à chaque fois qu'il désirait ardemment quelque chose, Sasuke se mit à réfléchir à une vitesse fulgurante, cherchant la différence d'avec une femme. Il trouva, et dans un râle il se pencha vers le sol, ouvrit la sacoche de Naruto et attrapa une petite boite finement décorée. Un cadeau de Hinata qu'il avait toujours gardé, et il l'ouvrit avec impatience, ses doigts glissant contre le couvercle qui lui échappa des mains pour rouler sur le sol jusque sous la table. Il s'en fichait, il y trompa ses doigts, en mit sur son sexe et sans aucune douceur tenta de nouveau de le prendre. Naruto hurla une fois de plus. Glisser n'était pas le seul problème, l'idée peu glamour d'une femme accouchant et de ce qui pouvait bien sortir chez elles de cet endroit l'effleura. Naruto était trop étroit et ne pouvait faire de même…à moins de le préparer.

Il grogna, reprit une rasade de crème et l'en tartina, décida qu'il allait tout faire pour rendre cela plus doux, plus fluide…meilleur. Il parvint à pénétrer un doigt et put sentir combien le blond le serrer étroitement. Il fallait le relaxer pour pouvoir en mettre plus, cela malgré l'urgence qui lui mangeait les reins à l'en rendre cinglé. Alors, il se remit à l'embrasser et à le caresser, s'occupant d'abord de ses lèvres pendant que ses doigts continuaient leurs chemins. Le corps du blond commençait à onduler contre le sien, même si par moment un râle douloureux s'échappait de sa gorge. Sasuke se faisait plus doux lorsqu'il l'entendait avoir mal, sans vraiment le voir, allant juste tel que son corps le guidait. Lorsqu'il en inséra un deuxième, il était en train de mordiller sa poitrine, laissant sa marque sur toute sa surface.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, s'il n'entrait pas en lui il avait la sensation qu'il mourrait. Il le mordit au sein gauche, croquant un peu trop fort, le faisant saigner. Cela ne fut qu'une diversion non pensée, car il glissa précipitamment un troisième doigt dans son compagnon qui ne put plus retenir ses larmes. Il se mordait méchamment la lèvre inférieure, gémissant péniblement. Naruto avait mal mais se laissait faire, continuant de s'agripper à lui. Naruto était sien, rien qu'à lui. Cet homme si fort se laissait dominer par lui…il était plus fort que lui. Un râle s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'un peu plus de pré-sperme s'échappa de son membre douloureusement gonflé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir tenir si longtemps, mais il voulait tellement venir en lui. Il le voulait, là, maintenant, et bien trop impatient, Sasuke se présenta de nouveau.

Il glissa en lui, pas entièrement, Naruto venait de grogner en se courbant de douleur. Son membre était bien trop gros encore pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Comme pour lui demander pardon Sasuke murmura encore et encore son prénom entre ses râles et ses gémissements, et Naruto ne disait rien, laissant juste de vagues sanglots s'échapper de lui tout en serrant les dents. Il pleurait carrément, les yeux fermés, se mordant jusqu'au sang. Quand Sasuke fut entièrement en lui, il ne bougea plus bien que cela lui demanda un effort considérable. A deux mains il attrapa le crâne du blond et y déposa de nombreux baiser, scellant parfois leurs lèvres. Les sensations que Sasuke vivait étaient forte, il l'avait pour lui, mais Naruto tremblait et gémissait de douleur. Toutefois, celui-ci aussi vivait pleinement le moment. C'était qu'avoir quelqu'un en lui n'était pas chose commune, c'était un peu désagréable, mais tellement plein de sens qu'il n'aurait donné sa place pour rien au monde. Et puis se sentir aimer comme cela était plus que nouveau, jamais personne ne l'avait autant cajolé, n'avait autant pris soin de lui. Malgré la douleur, Naruto se sentait extrêmement bien. Le mal physique n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il en gagnait. Plus que de le toucher physiquement, Sasuke était en train d'investir tout son cœur. Ce dernier regarda sa face trempée et un peu pale, et le mot 'mignon' lui traversa l'esprit. Il savait surtout que le blond ne pleurait jamais s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison, et sans se forcer, naturellement, il partie cueillir ses larmes. Naruto sentit les lèvres de l'Uchiha contre ses paupières closes et mouillées, et il découvrit sa face. Son amant malgré sa froideur habituel était plus chaud que de la braise, et son visage reflété son inquiétude.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Sasuke comme jamais. Malgré la douleur qui lui avait donné envie de hurler à la mort, c'était un fait et cela le rendait fou heureux.

Sasuke voyait les yeux de Kyubi, rouge incandescent teintés d'un orange braisé, brillant et pourtant embrumés de plaisir et de désir. Ses ongles s'étaient changés en griffes et lui avaient laissées de longues trainées rouge sur les épaules. Entre ses lèvres entrouvertes il put voir les crocs de Naruto, et sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, insistant sur celle inférieur qu'il avait ouverte en se mordant trop fort lorsqu'il était entré en lui pour ne pas crier à quel point ça le blesser.

Naruto passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, et le brun l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de les lui prendre plus longtemps, jouant avec elle puis avec sa langue. Il se coupa à cause de ses crocs plus aiguisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais le brun n'arrêta pas, mêlant au baiser le goût du sang. Il se fichait bien de ce goût, il voulait juste l'avoir et ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêterait. Sasuke pouvait sentir son membre se faire presque broyer par instant, alors il attendit encore quelques instants, continuant de l'embrasser pendant que sa main redescendait vers ce sexe auréolé de blond. Puis doucement, il se mit à se mouvoir, doucement en entendant ses plaintes, s'arrêtant parfois pour le couvrir de baiser et sécher ses larmes. Il avait toujours pensé que peu lui importerait de lui faire mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas à présent, pour le moment il voulait juste voir le blond devenir fou et quémandeur et ne pensait à rien d'autre. Alors inconsciemment il faisait en sorte que tout se passe bien. Il le détendait et le laissait s'habituer à lui, puis doucement il accélérait, un peu plus lorsqu'il entendit sa voix changer, mixant douleur et plaisir dans un désordre jouissif. C'était long, c'était maladroit, mais ils aimaient ça. Naruto souffrait, il pouvait le voir, c'était inscrit sur sa face et pourtant, il vivait ça pour lui. En ce moment même, il n'avait plus de haine en lui.

Sasuke s'arrêtait alors quelques secondes, attendant de revoir ses yeux, d'être encouragé par un sourire. Ses mouvements étaient d'une lenteur infinie alors qu'il aurait aimé s'y adonner à fond. Et dans ces moments là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore, sur les lèvres, le nez, les joues, parfois sur l'avant bras, ou encore sur ses doigts lorsque Naruto écartait ses mèches. C'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que cette colère qui l'aveuglait le reste du temps. Seulement, Sasuke n'avait pas encore compris ce que c'était, il le faisait juste parce qu'il sentait au fond de lui que c'était ça qu'il fallait faire. Ses expressions étaient un nectar dont il se gavait, gourmand d'en avoir toujours plus. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce sentiment en lui ? Sasuke ne le savait pas, n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder. Le vivre, c'était mieux, même s'il ne comprenait pas.

Naruto pouvait sentir cette douceur, cette sorte de maladresse par moment. Il pouvait comprendre l'envie du brun d'aller plus vite et le remercier d'un sourire lorsqu'il le sentait ralentir. Plus jeune il avait imaginé ce que se serait que de faire l'amour à une fille, jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il le ferait à un homme. Surtout, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait Sasuke, et qu'il serait le receveur. Mais l'idée ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Cette chaleur en lui qui s'y frottait et les liait, il l'aimait. Cela autant que le regard doux de l'homme qui était posé sur lui. Ça ne le dégoûtait pas. Non, pas de regret, rien. Il aimait Sasuke, et il était certain que le brun lui rendait les mêmes sentiments. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, descendit en une douce caresse et les bloqua sur ses hanches un instant, refermant les yeux alors que Sasuke venait de donner une poussée trop forte encore pour lui.

-Naruto ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, cherchant à respirer calmement. La douleur était intense, et il se mordait de nouveau la lèvre pour ne pas le lui faire entendre. C'était comme se faire ouvrir en deux, et il avait envi d'en pleurer. L'autre l'embrassa encore et encore, et le blond rouvrit les yeux. Ça faisait mal à en mourir, mais il avait vécu pire. Pour Sasuke, il pouvait donc le faire. Il attrapa son col roulé, et il le lui enleva. Après quelques baiser dont un qui s'éternisa, Sasuke reprit ses mouvements de va et vient, toujours à la même cadence, lentement, jusqu'à sentir qu'il glissait mieux en lui. Naruto lui caressait le corps, le pressait par moment, attentif à ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, oubliant le reste. Voyant qu'il pouvait vraiment bouger Sasuke se retira presque complètement avant de l'empaler d'un coup de rein. Naruto émit une plainte mais qui se termina sur une note de plaisir, presque un soupir. Il recommence et à l'instant Naruto produisit de nouveau ce son qui se renouvela encore lorsqu'il se mit à donner des à-coups un peu plus fort à un certain endroit.

Il pouvait y aller plus fort, s'enfoncer plus loin. Sasuke était à l'aise en lui, et les sensations étaient en train de le perdre maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire comme il le sentait vraiment. Il l'attrapa et le redressa contre lui, l'adossa contre le mur, un oreiller se fichant entre ce dernier et Naruto, et Sasuke lui agrippa les fesses fortement, continuant de le pilonner. Ses râles étaient de plus en plus rauque, plus grave, et entendre les gémissements de son amant contre son oreille le rendait encore plus fougueux. Naruto lui demanda de ralentir, et il s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

Naruto s'accrochait désespérément à lui, lui griffant le dos sous la tension, sous la passion. Il finit même par le mordre, n'en pouvant plus. Il ressentait une sorte de torpeur dans le bassin, et pourtant ses reins s'embrasaient de plus en plus. Sasuke attrapa son sexe tendu douloureusement et commença à le masser, de plus en plus rapidement, stoppant parfois pour l'enserrer dans un étau qui le faisait grincer des crocs. Naruto se sentait sur le point d'exploser, tout était en train de se mélanger. Une longue plainte se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point d'éjaculer mais que Sasuke l'en empêcha en lui écrasant son sexe de la main, bouchant son urètre de son pouce. Ce dernier était encore en train de se déhancher violemment en lui, et il se mit à genoux, le bloquant brutalement contre le mur, et s'enfonça en lui d'un seul coup de rein puissant qui s'éclata contre sa prostate. Les crocs du blond sortirent de son épaule, et il hurla un gémissement pathétique, voulant que tout sorte de lui mais ne pouvant pas, et c'est à ce moment là que Sasuke le lâcha et qu'il se répandit sur leurs torses, par saccade, à l'image de ce qui se passait aussi en lui. Sasuke l'avait agrippé, le griffant même alors qu'il se sentait se vider.

C'était une urgence, telle qu'elle lui faisait presque mal, et pourtant tout autant de bien. C'était divin, presque comme mourir en se sentant envahir d'une grande paix, et juste à l'instant fatidique où l'on se croyait partir, alors une grande bouffée d'air permettait de savoir qu'ils vivaient encore. Lorsqu'ils furent satisfaits, vidés, ils ne bougèrent plus, sentant un bien être en eux comme jamais encore ils ne l'avaient ressentie. Naruto qui s'était tendu jusque là, se relâcha, l'écrasant de son poids en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, s'appuyant totalement sur lui. Ses griffes sortirent enfin de sa peau lacérée, et encore hagard, il embrassa la joue de Sasuke avant de voir du rouge.

Naruto vit le sang coulant de l'endroit de sa morsure, et il y posa ses lèvres, lécha le sang, avant de déposer à nouveau un baiser sur la joue pale de son compagnon qui se marqua d'un peu de liquide poisseux qu'il léchouilla du bout de sa langue. Sasuke se laissait faire, yeux fermés, encore en train de faire les tris dans toutes ces sensations qu'il avait ressenties. Le blond remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux, baisa sa tempe, remettant une mèche en arrière du bout d'un doigt griffu. Sasuke lui posa une main sur la joue et le guida jusqu'à ses lèvres, le mira derrière ses paupières à moitié closes profitant de cet instant pour sortir de Naruto, l'entendant grogner en se sentant quitter. Il pouvait sentir le désir le reprendre dans son bas ventre, et le souvenir encore frais de ces sensations lui donnèrent l'envi de le prendre de nouveau, mais en baissant les yeux il vit un peu de sang sur son membre. Il l'avait blessé. Pourtant, Naruto ne se plaignait pas, continuant de l'embrasser en insistant beaucoup sur sa gorge. Il grimaça juste et stoppa quelques secondes lorsque Sasuke posa l'une de ses mains sur ses reins, et le voyant faire, ce dernier l'enleva avant l'embrasser du bout des lèvres sur les siennes.

Pour lui répondre, Naruto l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres puis se laissa tomber tête la première sur le lit. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir subit un entraînement intensif avec clones à l'appui pendant des heures. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls, et il n'arriva pas à se tenir réveiller. Sasuke regarda le corps de son compagnon, encore à moitié sur lui, et il posa sa main sur sa hanche. L'autre bougea un peu avant de grogner doucement, et s'endormit comme ça, en travers du lit et de son amant, qui l'avait vu abandonner son essai de se mettre convenablement sur le matelas, ayant l'air de trop souffrir de son arrière train. Sasuke se laissa rire doucement, s'en étonnant un peu. Il se sentait bien. Pour une fois, sa vie lui semblait simple. Il passa un doigt sur sa jambe tannée qui lui donnait envi d'y passer la langue, et le trompa dans un peu de semence qui avait coulé à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il était un peu chamboulé, il ne savait plus quoi trop penser. Sa main remonta encore, le long du dos nu et musclé, et sa main plongea dans la chevelure dorée qu'il tira un peu. Naruto entrouvrit les yeux, grogna, allongea la main et ramena sa tête vers la sienne pour y déposer un petit bisou avant de se rendormir aussi sec. L'Uchiha se coucha près de lui après un dernier baiser sur l'épaule et continua à le regarder.

Pourquoi ?

C'était une question à laquelle il ne savait pas répondre. Naruto souffla, grimaçant lorsqu'il tenta de bouger un peu pour enlever ses jambes de sous les siennes. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être hypnotiser par son expression. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu comme ça et pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le regardait ainsi sauf si l'on excluait le fait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait d'aussi près. Pourtant il doutait bien que ce n'était pas ça qui changeait. Il ne savait pas si ça lui plaisait ou non, si c'était juste due au plaisir ressenti juste avant ou quoi. Pour le moment, il y avait en lui se sentiment de paix, même s'il s'accompagnait d'un sentiment de perdition complet. C'était une impression effrayante que ces sensations, qui lui faisait presque croire qu'il avait trouvé le bonheur. Un bonheur presque comparable à ce qu'il avait étant jeune. C'était impossible, sans sa famille, sans son frère, c'était impossible tout simplement. Et pourtant, il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, car seuls ces souvenirs le rapprochaient de ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui en ce moment même. Et c'était pour ça qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, mal à l'aise. Sasuke avait peur qu'on les lui arrache en lui disant que c'était une erreur, qu'il n'y avait pas droit et qu'il n'aurait plus ça, qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais ces choses. Mais plus il y pensait, et plus cela le perturbait. Parce qu'il espérait retrouver ça ? encore ? avec Naruto ? Il aurait voulu en rire, mais il n'y arriva pas. C'était quoi cette nouvelle sensation ? l'espoir ? Il n'en voulait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il ne devait qu'aimer le contact physique…c'était là tout et rien d'autre. Jamais il ne se ferait prendre au piège.

Naruto soupira encore, et Sasuke sortit de sa bulle, l'observant de nouveau. Naruto avait froncé les sourcils avant de se détendre d'un seul coup en murmurant son prénom, et le brun put voir une chair de poule parcourir l'échine du bras de son amant. Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke attrapa un drap qui était tombé par terre et le passa sur eux deux, il resta là, à le regarder ce qui lui fit penser une éternité. Juste quelques minutes à peine en fait, et il s'endormit à son tour, oubliant la douleur à son épaule. Il prendrait ces sensations puisqu'elles étaient si bonnes, en donnerait peut être sans vraiment le vouloir, mais il continuerait son plan et ne se ferait pas prendre au jeu du blond. Pas juste pour quelques éphémères sensations qui ne lui ferait oublier qu'un faible instant toute l'horreur de la réalité. Jamais.

Il n'avait qu'un but dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas lui. Sur cette pensée qui le rassura, son esprit se mit en veille et il s'endormit enfin.

Sasuke sentait que quelqu'un l'observait, et en ouvrant un œil prudent, il découvrit Naruto en train de le mirer. Depuis combien de temps ? Ses deux billes bleues étaient en train de se charger d'orange, cela devait donc faire un petit moment, du moins assez pour qu'il s'excite à ce niveau là de nouveau. Son prénom sortie d'entre ses lèvres, et d'un seul coup l'iris ronde devint une fente cerclée de rouge ardent, alors qu'une fine teinte rosée se répandit sur les joues de l'intéresser. Tous les souvenirs de leur ébat étaient en train de lui revenir clairement en tête.

Naruto, quand il s'était réveillé, l'avait observé dans les moindres détails. Il aimait ça depuis un moment et le faisait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Le voir si calme, si apaisé, lui faisait du bien. Et il s'était vu apprécié la forme de son nez ou de ses lèvres, autant que de l'entendre respirer sereinement. Il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ce qu'ils avaient fais, car cela lui permettait d'être encore plus près de lui. Du bout du doigt il toucha son front et redessina un sourcil, repoussant une petite mèche de cheveux. Sasuke ne se levait avant lui que s'ils avaient quelque chose à faire, autrement, il se réveillait lentement et trainait un peu au lit l'air grognant. Quand il le vit ouvrir un œil, Naruto retira sa main, mais l'envie de le toucher plus était là, en train de lui hurler de continuer. Le regard du brun plongea dans le sien de suite, et bien qu'il ne fût pas de ceux de plus puissant qu'il l'avait vu capable d'avoir, ça lui fit un effet bœuf. Il pouvait sentir cette envie de recommencer au fond de lui qui explosa, même s'il savait que la douleur serait sans doute encore de la partie. Il s'en fichait, ce n'était qu'une petite douleur physique qu'il pouvait gérer.

La main de Sasuke se posa sur sa joue, et il le vit se rapprocher de lui, entendant les draps bruissés et faire accélérer les battements de son cœur. Ses lèvres se firent capturer, et il se laissa faire. Sasuke venait de l'allonger sur le dos, continuant de baiser ses lèvres, encore et encore, les rougissants, les gonflants, les rendant si brûlante qu'il en avait presque mal. Mais il le laissa continuer, il le voulait encore et encore. L'une des mains du brun vint lui caresser le bras, et il la sentie descendre pas à pas jusqu'à son érection déjà présente depuis un moment. Elle était douloureuse, mais ce ne fut rien lorsqu'il la toucha. Juste comme ça il se sentit sur le point de venir, et pourtant il se retint du mieux qu'il put. Contre sa peau il pouvait sentir le désir de Sasuke, et l'impatience de retrouver les sensations du soir précédent lui donna chaud. Il l'appela dans des murmures qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir sortir de lui, et le brun grogna, mouvant ses hanches contre les siennes, faisant se rencontrer leurs membres gonflés.

Sasuke arrêta de l'embrasser, fichant sa face dans le cou du blond qui bougeait tout contre lui. D'une main il attrapa la sienne et descendit jusqu'à leurs sexes, qu'il commença à masser. Naruto fit pareil, s'arrêtant parfois pour sortir un gémissement plus fort que le précédent. Il n'en pouvait plus, et il tourna la tête contre la chevelure corbeau, tellement plus douce que la sienne et dont l'odeur fit encore augmenter son désir de lui. Il le voulait, là, maintenant, et passa une jambe sur celle de Sasuke, le rapprochant de lui en se faisant. Du bout des lèvres il embrassa Sasuke sur le haut de son oreille et lui murmura entre deux geignements :

-S'il te plaît…Sa…suke…

Sasuke grogna encore. Son envie du blond lui faisait mal, et il s'écarta de ce dernier et attrapa l'une de ses jambes qu'il posa sur son épaule. Ses doigts étaient déjà à l'intérieur du blond, baignant dans ce qu'il restait de la nuit précédente, mais il ne put continuer à vraiment le préparer, sentant son désir sur le point d'exploser. Il présenta son sexe, essaya de le pénétrer et grogna à Naruto de le laisser faire, de se relaxer pour qu'il puisse le faire. Celui-ci s'y essaya, se sentant déchirer quand le brun s'enfonça en lui, mais il s'en fichait complètement, serrant juste les dents. Malgré la douleur il le voulait. Sasuke était en lui, à lui, complètement à lui. Naruto laissa ses gémissements emplir la pièce crescendo à la même mesure que le rythme de son compagnon, sa voix était teintée de tout ce qu'il ressentait et il voulait que son amant le sache. Ce dernier était en lui jusqu'à la garde, et l'envie de se répandre en lui était si forte qu'il ne put se retenir.

Les pupilles rougeoyantes du blond se perdirent dans les siennes, et celui-ci continua de l'appeler comme si lui, et uniquement lui, pouvait le sauver d'un quelconque mal. Il aimait cet air sur la face du blond, cette envie dessinée sur ses traits, la rougeur sur sa frimousse et ses mèches collées par sa sueur. Il faisait si chaud dans cette pièce, à moins que ce ne fut qu'eux. Sasuke s'en fichait de cette chaleur étouffante, seule cette jambe le gênait, et il la descendit sur le coté de sa hanche, Naruto en profita pour resserrer ses deux jambes maladroitement autour de ses reins, commençant à bouger la sienne. Sasuke se pencha sur lui, l'embrassa, encore et encore, et sans s'arrêter, il se mit à bouger. D'abord il roula des hanches, doucement, avant de presque sortir de lui pour lui donner un coup de rein puissant, et de recommencer lentement, si lentement que le blond lui supplia de ne pas le torturer comme ça. Mais Sasuke aimait ça, il adorait prendre son temps et le voir souffrir de plaisir. Il n'allait pas arrêter, pas maintenant, c'était trop bon. Surtout lorsque le blond se resserrait autour de son membre avant de le relâcher, comme pour l'avaler, et que ses yeux était si suppliant. Il aimait avoir l'ascendant sur lui, c'était encore meilleur que tout le reste.

Naruto jeta sa tête en arrière, s'enfonçant dans son oreiller, découvrant ses crocs en même temps qu'il hurlait un cri silencieux. Il venait de se répandre, et il en tremblait, se sentant faible à présent. Il aimât plus que tout le grognement de Sasuke lorsqu'il jouit à son tour, son plaisir semblant encore plus satisfait. Il l'aimait. Il l'adorait. Et Sasuke n'était qu'à lui. Naruto posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui, l'embrassa comme s'il ne l'avait encore jamais fais. A bout de souffle ensuite ils se reposèrent l'un à coté de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne brisa le silence instauré, du moins pas jusqu'à ce que son ventre ne réclame son premier repas du jour. Sasuke s'amusa quelques secondes en voyant que Naruto avait trop mal pour se lever, et le fit donc pour mettre quelques trucs à chauffer, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Le blond se roula juste sur le coté et ne bougea plus, décidé à rester dans cette position pour ne plus sentir cet élancement dans le bas de son corps. Au bout d'un petit moment il le vit revenir, éteindre la casserole d'eau et s'appuyer contre la table. Il attendait.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne veux pas te doucher ?

Naruto continua de le fixer droit dans les yeux, ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de prendre quelques couleurs et de lui dire :

-J'ai mal.

-…je t'ai défoncé à ce point là ?

Naruto était rouge tomate, et ça empira lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire satisfait de son compagnon. Sasuke ne se doutait pas à quel point. Ce dernier vint le soulever comme une princesse, et le blond n'osa pas se plaindre, de peur que l'autre le prenne mal. Il l'amena dans la cabine de douche, et le remit sur ses pieds. Obligé de continuer à se tenir à Sasuke, celui-ci eut un petit soupir et entreprit de le laver. Lorsqu'il lui demanda d'écarter les jambes et qu'il vit un peu de sa semence s'écouler de là, Sasuke sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il le cloua contre le mur et introduisit ses doigts en lui, amenant le pommeau de douche pour l'en débarrasser. Il s'amusa à le rendre fou, et encore une fois il le prit.

**Fin lemon.**

Ils y restèrent un moment, l'un et l'autre en voulant toujours plus, et quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, Sasuke l'installa à table. Naruto émit un grognement et préféra rester debout, devant l'air goguenard du brun qui s'amusait beaucoup. Il s'occupa des draps qu'il fallait laver, ses yeux repérant les traces de leur nuit, ce qui le fit sourire. En cet instant même, il avait oublié tous ses plans, ne vivant que dans le moment présent. Il s'occupa de tout, faisant des allers-retours vers la machine à laver, recouvrant le lit de nouveaux draps et lui servit même à manger. Naruto se sentait sur une bulle, l'observait sans se faire voir, si heureux de le voir faire tout cela. Mais il avait chaud, beaucoup trop. Sa tête était lourde, son corps aussi, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, trop occupé à jeter de petit regard vers son amant et à manger ce qu'il lui avait préparé après avoir préféré s'asseoir sur son matelas, un oreiller sous les fesses. Il ne s'attarda pas et se coucha peu après avoir fini de manger, alors que Sasuke se mit à étudier avec attention tous les appartements que le blond avait repérés. Il s'était installé sur le balcon, et y resta jusqu'à ce que l'on toque à la porte. Naruto n'avait même pas réagit, endormi pour de bon, et il ouvrit donc sur :

-Sakura ?

-Salut, Sasuke. Naruto est là aussi ?

-Hn.

-On a une petite mission dans les environs, il faut que vous soyez là.

-Encore un chat ?

-Non, pas cette fois. Des enfants se sont perdus dans la forêt depuis hier, il faudrait les retrouver avant ce soir.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Ils devraient être capables de retrouver le chemin, non ? ils sont si faibles que ça ?

-Tout le monde n'est pas un génie.

-Pas besoin d'être un génie pour ça, un soupçon de jugeote est suffisant.

C'était pour des imbéciles de ce genre que son frère avait tué tout le clan et était mort de sa main. Ils méritaient tous de crever. Sakura en voyant l'expression de son coéquipier aurait bien aimé faire un pas en arrière, mais elle se retint, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Sasuke ne lui offrit pas de rentrer, il alla droit vers le lit et y prit place pour réveiller Naruto sur qui il posa une main qui sembla à ce dernier glacée. Naruto était plus que chaud, et il ouvrit un œil encore endormi.

-Sakura est là, on a une mission. On doit retrouver des gamins.

-J'arrive.

Il se redressa et posa son front dans l'une de ses mains. Il avait tellement sommeil qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'endormirait debout. Pourtant, il fit son possible pour aller vite et s'apprêter. Sakura expliqua en chemin ce qu'elle savait, et eux, ils suivaient. Naruto n'était pas très alerte, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qu'il savait était que le bas de son dos était un enfer et qu'il devait faire attention à chacun de ses mouvements, alors il se laissa distancer un tout petit peu par les deux autres. En arrivant au point de rencontre habituel, Kakashi s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si tout aller bien. Il lui répondit que oui, et demanda de suite pourquoi un Hyuga n'était pas sur l'affaire. Son sensei lui expliqua la raison, et ils partirent dans le coin de forêt concerné. Ils allèrent d'abord au dernier endroit où on les avait vus, et Naruto trouva que le temps était beaucoup trop chaud aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à suivre.

Les traces au sol montraient une grande agitation. Sasuke était en train de chercher le chemin logique qu'ils auraient pris, alors que Sakura, inquiète, cherchait s'il n'y avait pas des traces de luttes et du sang à mesure qu'ils avançaient en suivant le brun. Kakashi était sur le point d'invoquer son escouade de chien ninja lorsque l'ambiance changea. Naruto avait revêtu sa forme Sennin, cherchant à abréger cette mission car il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Les yeux fermés, il se concentra, laissant vagabonder ses sens et repérant tout ce qui était assez proche. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils surent qu'il les avait trouvés, mais au lieu de s'élancer comme il l'aurait fait habituellement, il s'écroula. La surprise les laissa tous les bras ballants, et puis Sakura se jeta sur lui et fut horrifié de voir à quel point il avait de la fièvre. Elle versa de l'eau sur un mouchoir et le lui mit sur le front, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux au bout d'une petite minute.

-Naruto ?! mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais de la fièvre ? !

-Savais…pas.

-Comment ça tu ne savais pas ! tu es brûlant ! Sasuke tu aurais du le voir ! tu vis avec lui quand même !!

La face du brun laissait passer un petit air surpris, et Naruto qui avait remarqué le trouble de son amant, posa sa main sur le bras de sa coéquipière. Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux sur lui, et lui les ramena à elle, tenta de sourire et chuchota :

-C'est rien qu'un peu de fièvre Sakura.

-Un peu ! tu t'es écroulé je te ferais remarqué !

-C'est rien…je suis fatigué.

-Mais tu…

-Usuratonkachi.

La voix calme de Sasuke fit taire leur coéquipière, et ce dernier se planta juste à coté d'eux. Il lorgnait sur Naruto qui lui offrit un sourire radieux, heureux de voir que son cas l'inquiétait un poil. Oui, lui au contraire des deux autres voyait dans ses yeux cette petite lueur. Sa voix, très basse, s'éleva de nouveau :

-Ils sont par là-bas.

Et le blond lui expliqua rapidement. Sasuke hocha de la tête, brièvement, et lui demanda de patienter quelques minutes, qu'il allait se dépêcher. Il commença à courir, à vitesse normale, avant d'accélérer d'un seul coup et de disparaître de leurs vues. Kakashi voulut le suivre, mais Naruto lui demanda de faire confiance au brun. Il allait revenir.

Sasuke avait une haine féroce. Il avait eu envi de foutre une baffe au blond pour n'avoir rien dit, mais pire, il avait eu envi de shooter Sakura loin du blond d'un coup de botte en pleine poire, et pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait. Non, il courait à présent pour dépenser cette énergie mal canalisée, et ses sharingan apparurent pour lui permettre de voir aussi vite qu'il avançait. Naruto lui avait expliqué avec assez de détails, sur la distance surtout. Et il ne dépassa pas cette limite, se concentrant sur les alentours. De nouveau sa logique prit place, et il finit par trouver un endroit pouvant servir de refuge. Il allait y aller, lorsqu'il entendit des voix.

Deux hommes étaient en contrebas, cherchant aussi sans aucuns doutes les enfants. L'un d'eux tenait un bout de t-shirt et le sentait à plein poumon avant de se mettre à humer l'air. Le brun se mit dans le sens contraire du vent de suite. Il avait compris la situation et se demanda s'il pouvait les tuer. Tout son être lui disait de le faire, mais peut être pourraient-ils servir ses plans. Un sourire diabolique éclaira ses traits, et il se laissa choir en silence derrière un tronc, s'amusant qu'ils ne le voient pas venir. C'était qu'il était rapide. Puis il s'élança, et alla en frapper qui se retourna à temps. La lame d'un sabre courbe crissa contre celle de son katana, et l'homme beugla :

-Qu'est ce que tu croyais !

Il lui répondit de ce même sourire sardonique, et amusé, il lui laissa voir ses sharingan. L'autre changea de couleur, et son compagnon voulut frapper l'Uchiha qui évita le coup en sautant un peu plus loin. Les deux hommes échangèrent rapidement un regard parlant et décidèrent de fuir. Ce n'était pas dans le contrat que de se farcir un Uchiha, surtout pas le dernier restant à ce qu'ils avaient entendu dire et qui n'était pas de ceux à fréquenter si l'on voulait rester en vie pour quelques temps encore. Trop tard. Ils eurent beau se tourner et retourner, ils ne voyaient plus d'où ils venaient. Tout chemin était le même, tout arbre était identique à son voisin, et puis une ombre noire était en train d'envelopper la forêt, et une ombre aux yeux rouges les observait, changeant constamment de place mais dans l'aura était toujours aussi effrayante. Le genjutsu du brun les avait déjà empoisonnés, ils hurlaient alors qu'il se faisait attaquer par d'immondes bêtes, et Sasuke se repaissait de cela. Ils tombèrent sur le sol au bout de quelques secondes, totalement HS, et lui vint juste les attacher.

Il retrouva les enfants, cachés non loin de là dans un tout petit espace entre deux pierres. Ils étaient terrorisés et l'accueillirent les yeux ronds et la peur au ventre. L'un d'eux tentant de protéger l'autre lui envoya une pierre qu'il évita facilement. De sa voix la plus calme il expliqua qu'il était de Konoha, mais les enfants ne voulaient pas le croire. Sasuke leur montra son bandeau frontal, accroché à son bras cette fois-ci, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, et il soupira avant de se laisser tomber assis à l'entrée. Il se demandait quoi faire. Un gentjutsu serait facile, mais aux regards qu'ils avaient, il n'avait pas envie de leur faire quelque chose comme ça. Contre les enfants, il pouvait encore avoir des scrupules, surtout si jeunes et si apeurés…surtout si l'un des deux protégeait l'autre.

Une idée lui vint, et contrairement à son habitude, il se mit à parler. Il expliquait pourquoi il les cherchait, ce qu'il venait de faire et pourquoi il devait vite retourner au village. Il leur tendit à manger, rien que quelques biscuits de survie, que l'autre attrapa et offrit au plus jeune avant d'en manger un bout tout en l'écoutant. Ça lui faisait mal de voir ça. Les enfants pouvaient être si crédules, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il était dans le temps. Il détestait ça plus que tout. Et ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils étaient frères. On ne lui avait pas dis ça.

Les enfants sortirent, et gentiment il demanda à l'aîné de toujours bien s'occuper du plus jeune. L'autre le regarda avec cette flamme qu'il voyait souvent dans les yeux de Naruto. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le lui dire, cet enfant savait déjà. Etre un grand frère ne semblait pas être chose facile, et il passa sa main dans la chevelure du gamin et lui demanda de le suivre. Au passage il récupéra les deux hommes, et il commença à marcher. A l'allure où ils allaient, jamais ils n'y arriveraient. La forêt était trop dense, et il ne put invoquer qu'un serpent qui fit peur aux enfants. Il confia les deux hommes à la bête et prit dans chacun de ses bras l'un des gamins et se mit à courir, trouvant presque amusant de les voir s'émerveiller sur sa vitesse et les rebonds qu'il faisait parfois contre un tronc pour éviter un obstacle sur le sol. Le plus petit s'accrocha à lui, l'autre riait et Sasuke affirma sa prise. Le serpent les suivait sans mal, et en un rien de temps, ils déboulèrent sur le terrain où était le reste de l'équipe.

Sasuke alla direct vers eux, et laissa les enfants près de Sakura qui vérifia les quelques égratignures qu'ils portaient. Il jeta un regard à Naruto qui était allongé juste à coté d'elle, et ce dernier entrouvrit les yeux et lui fit signe, comme pour le rassurer d'être toujours en vie. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et Sasuke sentit le coup venir sur sa gauche en même temps qu'il comprenait sa réaction. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur ses mains et balança ses hanches vers le ciel, fichant son genou dans le bras qui avait failli lui planter un kunai dans la gorge, et donna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'homme, qui vola plus loin. Il avait envi de les tuer, mais Kakashi se chargea de les immobiliser pour lui, et sa frustration du rester en lui. Elle l'oublia un instant pourtant lorsqu'il sentit les deux petites mains venir trouver refuge dans les siennes, cherchant protection. En baissant les yeux, il trouva celles des deux enfants qui tremblaient à nouveau. Il leur laissa ce contact, sachant combien cela pouvait rassurer. Pourtant il doutait d'être le mieux approprié pour ce rôle. Il répondit à Kakashi qui voulait savoir pourquoi il ne les lâchait pas. Le brun ne répondit pas vraiment, caressant le sommet du crâne du plus petit. Sakura se mit très vite les enfants dans la poche, et c'est elle qui prit le relais, en en portant un, laissant sa main pour l'autre. Ils lui expliquaient ce qui s'était passé, et Sasuke s'en détourna pour aider Naruto à se relever.

Ce dernier avait la tête qui lui tournait, et il attrapa sa main pour se soulever. Il ne remarqua pas que Sasuke fit pratiquement tout pour le mettre debout, le maintenant par le flanc d'une main et par son bras de l'autre. Naruto laissait pratiquement tout son poids reposer sur Sasuke, vraiment fatigué, et ce dernier put sentir la chaleur de sa fièvre alors qu'il ne lui touchait même pas la tête. Ses yeux étaient tellement brillants qu'il aurait même cru le voir pleurer, et le hissant mieux contre lui, il lui demanda :

-On rentre, Usuratonkachi ?

-Non, faut aller…rapport…

-Hmpf.

Kakashi avait remarqué l'intérêt du brun pour son compagnon, et cet élan lui était aussi suspicieux que rassurant. Il avait remarqué combien cela l'avait dérangé de ne pas avoir vu la fièvre de son compagnon, même s'il n'en avait rien montré. Tout comme combien il s'était dépêché de revenir. L'Uchiha était une bombe, et Naruto pouvait en être le détonateur…mais pas seulement. Voyant l'état de Naruto et combien Sasuke semblait s'en occuper, il prit une décision.

-Ça va aller vous deux, vous pouvez rentrer, j'expliquerai à notre Hokage ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec nous pour le rapport de mission.

-Et moi je viendrais vous voir après, histoire de voir s'il va mieux et ce que je peux faire pour lui.

Sakura lui fit un petit signe, avant d'attraper les enfants. Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il invoqua devant eux un faucon de taille moyenne, et il monta sur lui pour rentrer plus vite. Le reste de l'équipe les regarda s'éloigner, et Kakashi souleva les deux hommes pour les traîner derrière eux. Sa seule élève féminine avait le regard lourd, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose qui lui échapper encore…ou qu'il ne préférait pas voir.

-Allons-y.

-…

-Sakura ?

La jeune femme demanda aux enfants si tout allait bien, et ils partirent sans plus de discussions. Naruto reposa contre lui, disant que l'air lui faisait du bien. La main de son amant se posa sur son front, et la chaleur qui s'en dégagea l'énerva. Très vite ils arrivèrent, et Sasuke vit bien que le blond s'était de nouveau endormit. Il le prit dans ses bras et se ficha bien des regards curieux alentours. Il allongea Naruto et fit en sorte d'abaisser sa fièvre en y posant des compresse fraîche. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, Sasuke retourna dans ses lectures habituelles, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à son compagnon. C'est au bout de quelques heures qu'il vit ses yeux sur lui.

Il arriva à lui, d'un air peu commode et lui ordonna de se rendormir le plus vite possible. Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent d'un fin sourire, et il mit sa main dans la sienne, l'agrippa, et se rendormit de suite comme ça. Ça lui rappela lorsqu'il l'avait fait avec Itachi…et Sasuke resta à coté de lui, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il ne le lâcha même pas lorsque Sakura arriva, lui disant juste d'entrer lorsqu'elle frappa. Cette dernière fut assez surprise de la scène qui s'offrit à elle. Sasuke ne s'écarta même pas du blond lorsqu'elle vint à son chevet, et pour combler le malaise qu'elle ressentait, elle préféra se mettre à raconter ce qui venait de se passer en ramenant les enfants. Sasuke n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre, et il lâcha Naruto pour se réfugier un peu plus loin dans la cuisine, mettant un terme à la discussion auquel il n'avait même pas participé. Il était en train de préparer de quoi manger, un plat assez simple et léger pour le malade. Sakura se mordit la lèvre en voyant qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter alors qu'il pouvait être si gentil avec le blond. Elle s'en alla, le cœur un peu gros de ne pas avoir le sentiment d'avoir le droit de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait désiré.

Pendant un long moment il resta assis à la table, les yeux rivés sur le blondinet endormi. Et lorsqu'il le vit gémir dans son sommeil et se recroqueviller en fœtus, il alla le retrouver et le laissa se refugier dans ses bras dans un soupir de soulagement. Longtemps il regarda le plafond, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait envi d'être gentil. Naruto était dans cet état à cause de lui après tout, il avait bien vu qu'il lui faisait mal. Seulement, cela l'avait encore plus excité, et il n'était pas sur de regretter. A son réveil, il l'embrassa, puis lui amena de quoi le remettre sur pied, et l'emporta d'office prendre une douche avec lui. Il se retenait en le savonnant de parcourir encore son corps de baiser, voyant que la fièvre n'avait pas encore totalement disparue.

Une fois tout cela fait, il le fit s'asseoir entre ses jambes dans le lit, et lui demanda s'il voulait encore dormir. Naruto dodelina de la tête, alors il ouvrit le magazine de location devant eux. Sasuke avait repéré trois appartements sur la dizaine du blond, et il lui montra lesquels. Naruto approuva ses choix, et après une rapide sieste, Ils s'y rendirent dans l'après midi, Naruto se sentant mieux. Personnellement Sasuke se fichait bien de l'endroit où ils atterriraient, et n'avait choisi ces trois là que pour la disposition des pièces. Ils finirent non pas dans le plus grand des trois, mais dans celui qui jouxtait un bout de forêt et qui avait deux grandes fenêtres et même une baie vitrée dans la chambre donnant sur un petit balcon. Naruto était tout fou-fou devant cet appartement, et Sasuke lui donna sa réponse par un simple sourire. Ils signèrent dans la foulée, Sasuke ayant bien montré de quelle famille il venait et ce qu'il en couterait s'il y avait un quelconque problème avec cet endroit. Naruto ne vit rien à ses menaces sourdes, déjà en train de penser comment déménager. Ils durent si reprendre à deux fois, car fatigué il n'avait pu tenir longtemps ses clones.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils dormaient encore, une partie de leurs amis arrivèrent. Ils avaient croisés le jour d'avant Kiba, qui les avait un peu aidé avant de les lâcher en début de soirée parce qu'il avait un autre rendez-vous. Et il avait prévenu ceux qui pouvaient être là pour le blond, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aimaient pas l'Uchiha. C'est Naruto qui ouvrit, et qui sentit une sueur froide lui courir sur l'échine, heureux en l'instant d'avoir mis quelque chose sur lui car les suçons du brun étaient encore bien visibles. Ce dernier fut de suite de mauvaise humeur, la seule chose qui la rehaussa un peu fut leurs têtes lorsqu'ils le virent dans le lit du blond, torse nu. Sous les regards, Naruto parvint tant bien que mal à ne pas piquer un fard, à continuer de sourire, et les invita à l'intérieur avant de se disputer avec Sasuke pour savoir lequel filerait en premier à la douche.

Les dernières choses à bouger le furent rapidement, et Naruto ferma la porte de son appartement pour ce qui devait être la dernière fois. Il en était un poil nostalgique, mais pas du tout matérialiste. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau départ, et il savait que tous les souvenirs qu'il avait ici ne le quitteraient pas. C'est sur cette idée qu'il se rendit au nouvel appartement, Naruto plaça rapidement les derniers meubles et carton, ainsi que le lit, et faillit s'y écrouler. C'est là qu'il remarqua le seul et unique lit qui laissa planer quelques questions silencieuses, surtout de la part de ses amis. Sasuke continuait de sourire dans son coin, sans rien dire, et Naruto fit celui qui ne voyait rien. Ses amis prirent congés, sans avoir préalablement prévenu qu'ils devraient se voir le lendemain soir pour fêter ça entre autre. Naruto accepta, les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, et à peine l'eut-il refermée, que les lèvres de Sasuke se posèrent sur son épaule. Au lieu de ranger, ils passèrent la nuit à une toute autre occupation.

La journée du lendemain fut courte, ils la passèrent à aménager la nouvelle place, sauf lorsque le brun l'amenait à d'autres horizons bien plus passionnant. Ils se disputèrent aussi quant à l'emplacement du lit et l'aménagement du salon, mais Naruto plia toujours face à son Uchiha. Il capitulait constamment et réglait le problème d'un baiser. L'atmosphère resta pourtant sympathique, et ne changea que lorsqu'une partie du groupe vint les chercher. L'humeur de Sasuke tomba d'un seul coup, et il ne les suivit dehors que parce que le blond lui attrapa la main et leva les yeux sur lui d'un air suppliant.

Toute la troupe arriva dans un petit bar d'un coin perdu d'une ruelle de Konoha, et ils commencèrent à boire et à manger. Beaucoup plus boire que manger en fait, tout en racontant ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps, jusqu'où les missions les avaient emmenées et ce qu'ils avaient pu faire de passionnant. Il n'y avait que l'équipe sept qui n'avait pas grand-chose à dire. Depuis le retour de Sasuke, ils étaient pratiquement assignés à résidence. Alors ils écoutaient, vivant les aventures au rythme où ils les entendaient, sauf Sasuke que cela rendait plus sombre à chaque nouvel évènement. Pour supporter de les entendre se plaindre alors qu'ils étaient libres de se balader à travers le pays, et pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'irréparables, Sasuke se mit à boire. Beaucoup trop. L'ivresse qui le prit lui permit de trouver beaucoup plus de choses risibles, ce qui en énerva certains, surtout lorsqu'il riait lorsqu'il n'y avait rien qui s'y prêtait. Commençant à échauffer les esprits, Naruto se plaça à coté de lui pour lui demander gentiment d'arrêter.

Jamais encore les autres équipes n'avaient pu voir un tel sourire chez l'Uchiha. Ce dernier attrapa la mâchoire de son amant d'une main et l'embrassa sans autre cérémonie. Naruto prit des couleurs en pensant dans quel endroit ils se trouvaient, mais Sasuke s'en fichait, prolongeant le baiser alors que son autre main entrait déjà sous le haut de son blond. Le reste de la bande c'était mise sur pause, Sakura elle-même en avait renversée son verre, et Hinata glissa au sol, totalement inconsciente. Tant bien que mal il tenta de repousser son amant, mais ce dernier le tenait bien fermement malgré son état et ne lâcha ses lèvres que pour les remettre sur un verre. Gêné, Naruto se tourna vers eux, leur précisant que Sasuke était saoul et qu'il allait le ramener chez eux avant que ça ne dégénère, car il savait de quoi son compagnon était capable. Les autres ne dirent rien, mais il avait vu à quelques regards qu'ils savaient déjà. Sasuke mit ses bras autour de lui, l'embrassant dans le cou, et cette fois ce fut Sakura qui faillit s'étrangler. Ne sachant plus trop où se mettre, Naruto préféra les quitter, et le fit un peu maladroitement.

Personne ne posa aucune question, et la soirée continua tel quel. Naruto traîna Sasuke tout contre lui, cherchant les rues les moins fréquentées, là où il était sur que personne ne les prendrait à partie ou ne les verrait si le brun se décidait de se jeter sur lui. Car s'il savait pouvoir contrôler Sasuke, il ne savait pas ce que le sceau ferait si le brun se lâchait complètement. Il avait vu qu'à chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses sharingan qu'il en souffrait, même s'il ne disait rien. Et plus que tout il voulait lui éviter cela. Sasuke continua tout du long de l'agripper, de le plaquer contre des murs et de l'embrasser lorsqu'il n'essayait pas de le caresser à des endroits que la décence d'un lieu public ne tolérerait pas. Arrivé chez eux, le brun voulut le prendre, mais Naruto était à bout de patience. Toute sa colère et son angoisse remonta en une fois. Il frappa Sasuke violemment à la joue, ce qui réveilla à moitié ce dernier.

Sasuke comprit plus ou moins la situation et la gaffe qu'il avait faite. Il tenta de se rapprocher de Naruto, mais ce dernier le renvoya au tapis, en lui hurlant qu'il n'aurait jamais du apprendre à leur amis qu'ils étaient ensemble de cette manière là. Amis. Ce terme fit rire Sasuke qui lui jeta à la face que jamais il ne les avait considérés comme ça. Cela énerva encore plus Naruto qui se mit à hurler sur lui, lui disant combien ces gens pouvaient être importants pour lui autant qu'ils étaient insignifiants dans son cas. Il les aimait et voulait que leur relation continue. Sasuke avait écouté toute sa tirade, tête vers le sol tout ce temps. Et c'est dans cette même position que sa voix s'éleva, aussi claire qu'à la normale. Il n'était pratiquement plus sous l'effet de l'alcool, et sa voix, dure, trancha :

-S'ils sont tes amis comme tu dis, ils t'accepteront. Que tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes, que tu sois normal ou que tu ais un démon en toi…que tu restes près d'eux…ou que tu décides de ta vie.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand. De qui parlait-il ? il avait envie de lui demander, mais Sasuke lui fit dos dès qu'il se releva, et lorsqu'il voulut lui attraper le bras, l'autre le repoussa sèchement.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Mais Sasuke tu…

-Lâche moi je te dis !

Ces yeux étaient incandescent mais pourtant si triste. Naruto aurait aimé le tenir encore plus fermement et le retenir avec lui, mais le brun ne le lui aurait pas permis. Ça aurait dégénéré bien vite, et il ne voulait pas de ça. Il le vit aller vers le salon, et s'asseoir sur le canapé. Naruto se sentait mal.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ce soir, je veux être seul.

-Sasu…

-Fin de la discussion ! seul tu entends ! fous-moi la paix !

Ses yeux étaient emplis de haine, et il préféra capituler. Pour lui montrer cela, il baissa la tête, entra dans leur chambre et se coucha seul dans ce lit qui les avait accueillit tant de fois ensemble. Il était fatigué, si fatigué. Il s'endormit alors que Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le canapé d'une masse, de tout son long, et s'endormit directement.

Le lendemain, il trouva Naruto au petit soin. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu lui tenir rigueur de ce qu'il avait dévoilé à cause de la boisson, et il n'avait pas du tout aimé être mis à l'écart. Sasuke quant à lui, était de bien mauvaise humeur et ne s'en cachait pas. Il le regarda de travers toute la journée, ne fit que grogner, ne lâcha pas un mot et l'évita presque. Naruto aurait cru que tout se réglerait le soir venu, mais le brun, bien qu'il le rejoignit dans le lit, resta bien de son coté et fit en sorte de ne pas le toucher, ni de le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'ils se réveillaient souvent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Ça dura longtemps, une période pendant laquelle le brun ne le toucha pas et ne lui parla pas. Même pendant les missions, se contentant de les suivre et de se défendre personnellement s'il y avait à le faire. Naruto tenta par milles et un moyen de se faire pardonner, alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, mais le pire était sans doute de voir Sasuke comme personne d'autre ne le pouvait. Il savait que le brun était normal. Il pouvait le voir sortant de sa douche, au réveil, alangui devant la tv, de retour d'entraînement et même le voir manger lui donnait envie de l'avoir encore en lui et surtout près de lui, comme avant, le voir lui parler et rire ou s'énerver et ne pas se faire ignorer. Cela était pire que tout. Seulement, Sasuke ne donnait rien n'y ne prenait. Même Tsunade qui l'avait convoqué pour le remercier d'avoir ramené les deux hommes en vies et d'avoir sauvé les enfants, se fit presque ignorer. Il lui avait juste répondu par un :

-C'est mon boulot.

Et puis plus rien ou presque, juste un regard ou deux, un signe de la main plus pour se débarrasser de la conversation qu'autre chose, et ils avaient pu repartir. Alors en le voyant prendre l'air sur le petit balcon de leur chambre, Naruto c'était arrêté à la porte et l'avait appelé dans un souffle. Sasuke n'avait pas réagit. Il ne réagissait jamais lorsque le blond avait un signe d'affection, même si c'était en public. Et par moment, il se demandait si ce n'était pas aussi parce qu'il avait nié être avec lui que Sasuke lui en voulait. C'était ce qu'il se demandait là, en ce moment même, en le voyant à la baie vitrée de la chambre, sa silhouette pale se dessinant que dans le seul éclairage présent, celui de la lune. Il murmura son prénom, mais ne le voyant toujours pas brancher, il rejoignit le jeune homme habillé uniquement d'une serviette autour des hanches, et l'embrassa sur l'épaule, attendant impatiemment de le voir se tourner vers lui, nouer ses bras autour de ses hanches. Mais le brun ne répondit pas, même lorsqu'il s'excusa. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était qu'il le voulait vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus. Attendre c'était comme mourir à petit feu. Il le voulait maintenant.

-Sasuke.

Mais rien, désespérément rien. Que pouvait-il faire ? Naruto voulait que le brun le regarde comme il y avait à peine quelques jours, qu'il l'aime de nouveau. Il lui avait fallut un peu plus de six mois pour arriver à ce niveau, pour que Sasuke l'aime, que les autres l'acceptent, qu'il s'ouvre et que Tsunade veuille bien lui donner des missions un cran supérieur. Plus que tout il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça. Ça lui faisait peur. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, colla sa tête à sa cuisse…et puis son esprit devint blanc. Il glissa jusqu'à son entrejambe, souleva la serviette et y posa les lèvres. Sasuke baissa les yeux et se retint de grogner. Il ne voulait pas lui donner se plaisir.

**Lemon :**

C'était vrai que certaines choses l'avaient vexé, que cette situation l'arrangée aussi par ailleurs, mais s'il avait continué à lui faire là tête et cela même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était uniquement parce que le blond s'était refusé à lui. Il le laissa l'exciter, et il pouvait sentir combien il y donnait du cœur. Sasuke croisa les bras et évita de regarder vers lui, il voulait que Naruto comprenne que jamais il ne devrait se refuser à lui quoi qu'il fasse. Jamais.

Naruto faisait son possible pour qu'il le prenne, mais rien. Entre deux coups de langues il prononça son prénom, mais rien ne changea. Il se sentait mal, c'était presque une panique de ne pas le voir réagir, et Naruto devint encore plus actif. Sasuke vint dans sa bouche, sans prévenir, sans rien dire. Il serrait les dents pour ne rien montrer au blond du plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir, et son indifférence était en train de payer. Naruto venait de gémir lamentablement, et il se leva pour faire quelques pas avant de revenir et de l'attraper par le bras. Sasuke se sentit partir en arrière et tomba sur le lit. Sa serviette venait de voler par terre, et Naruto était assis sur lui. Il l'embrassait mais lui ne réagissait pas. Ça n'avait jamais était aussi dur de feindre.

-Sasuke…Sasu…uuke…

Il avait l'impression que le blond essayait de l'ensorceler. Ce dernier l'embrassait partout où il pouvait, le grignotait et le caressait. L'entendant gémir, il vit que Naruto était en train de se préparer avec la semence de sa première éjaculation, la tête contre son torse, la bouche entrouverte. Il continuait de l'appeler d'une voix suppliante et presque misérable. Il lui demandait de le prendre, de l'aimer, et ne pas le faire était un crime. Mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Naruto le chevaucha, une main de chaque coté de son visage, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui demandant encore et encore. Pour toute réponse, il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit le blond attraper son sexe pour essayer de s'empaler dessus. Il y arriva, ne se laissa que peut de temps pour s'y habituer, et se mit à remuer. Il l'appelait, encore et encore et encore, dans une litanie envoûtante. Sasuke n'y arrivait plus, rouvrit les yeux encore et le vit sur lui, se donnant complètement. Il devait avoir un air furieux car le blond eut les larmes aux yeux. C'était ce qu'il voulait de toute façon.

Les gémissements et autres soupirs de son amant eurent raison de lui, et Sasuke vint en lui, sentant Naruto se crisper autour de son membre. Le souffle court et la voix rauque, il continua encore de se déhancher sur lui et se répandit à son tour. Sasuke attendit qu'il se pousse d'au dessus de lui pour se lever et partir vers la salle de bain. Rien, pas un regard. Et derrière lui, il entendit la voix tremblante de Naruto qui lui demandait de ne pas partir, pas comme ça. Il pleurait. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil, et ça l'excita. Il avait le pouvoir sur Naruto. Ce dernier le voulait ? Il en aurait presque ris mais se retint pour aller jusqu'à lui. Ce regard levé vers sa personne, cet amour, cette douleur, Naruto comprenait enfin sa douleur, celle d'aimer fortement et d'avoir peur de perdre ce bonheur. Il l'attrapa et le retourna.

-Sa…Sasuke ! s'il te plait ! pas comme ça !!

-Hn ?

-Pas comme ça ! j'ai l'impression d'être un chien !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et le pénétra violemment, rageusement. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui l'avait assez excité pour ça. Il savait que Naruto haïssait cette position. Et pourtant c'était ainsi qu'il le prenait à présent, le bloquant dans cette position et le possédant. Naruto le voulait, il l'aurait. Et lorsqu'il eut finit, il s'écarta de lui, sans attendre que lui-même vienne. Naruto haïssait ça, mais il serra les dents, se disant qu'il le méritait pour ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. Mais quand il le vit de nouveau repartir, ses larmes reprirent.

**Fin lemon :**

-Je ferais tous ce que tu voudras ! tant que je le pourrais, je le ferais ! Sasuke…Sasuke…s'il te plaît…Sa…sukeeee…

C'était là où il avait voulu en venir. Il avait gagné. Un sourire auquel l'autre répondit. Voilà, il l'avait sous sa botte. Naruto s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa de nouveau et bien qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devait faire pour le garder, il était près à s'y plier. Naruto l'aimait, tellement que s'il le perdait il était presque certain qu'il en mourrait. Ils continuèrent leurs ébats et Naruto se sentit mieux le lendemain lorsqu'il entendit enfin la voix de son compagnon. Leur relation reprit, sans réel accro si ce n'était que parfois Naruto en avait marre de plier sous le brun. Mais la peur de le perdre était bien plus grande que le reste.

* * *

A suivre.

Merci aux reviewers :)


	4. Chap 4 qu'importe car je l'aime

Voici le 4ème chap de cette fic, il n'en reste plus qu'un pour la vie est un jeu. Puis vous pourrez savoir comment ce finira cette relation dans 'l'amour n'est pas un jeu'…à moins que ce ne soit déjà lu depuis le temps :) ++ et bonne lecture et merci à tous pour vos commentaires ;)

**

* * *

La vie est un jeu. **

**Résumé chap 3 : **_Sasuke ne comprend pas qu'il aime Naruto, Naruto est totalement dépendant et perd son entourage petit à petit. Mais pour Sasuke, tout lui semble possible…vraiment tout. _

**Chap 4 : qu'importe car je l'aime.**

_**Tu oublies ce que tu es au profit de ce qu'il voudrait que tu sois…**_

Les missions que Tsunade leur confiait n'était jamais bien éloignée du village, elle savait exactement jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Tout était toujours calculé, et Tsunade laissait très peu de mission à Sasuke sans que Naruto soit là. Elle avait l'angoisse de le voir se rebeller sans personne assez puissant pour le stopper, mais elle voulait croire en ce que le blond lui racontait. Et mettant à part Sasuke, elle commença à se pencher sérieusement sur le cas de Naruto, car elle voulait lui faire grimper un échelon et l'amener le plus sérieusement possible là où il avait toujours rêvé de se tenir. Elle invoqua le fait qu'elle voulait faire de lui son élève pour le futur poste de Hokage. Le Conseil trouva cela fort amusant.

Depuis quelques temps ils avaient appris que le Kyubi et le dernier Uchiha, vivait ensemble et plus si affinités. Après une rapide petite enquête, cela avait été vérifié. Un homosexuel à la tête du village était hors de question, totalement impensable dans ce cas précis, car ils parlaient aussi d'un Jinchuuriki bien que leur motivation la plus grande n'était pas celle-ci. Tsunade réfutait tout leurs arguments, tenta plus d'une fois de leur faire entendre raison, toutefois ni l'un ni l'autre n'écoutait. Homura et Koharu s'en moquèrent au point d'ajouter d'un air hautain :

-Au moins nous sommes sur d'une chose…

-Laquelle ? Tsunade s'attendait encore à une bassesse de leur part.

-L'Uchiha ne nous trahira pas si on le tient comme ça.

-L'Uzumaki non plus, rajouta l'homme.

-Vous parlez du fils du Yondaime Hokage !

-On parle d'un gamin, qui ne sait pas d'où il vient, qui n'est qu'une boîte à démon et qui en plus ne continuera même pas sa lignée. Il nous enlève aussi celle du dernier Uchiha par la même occasion…

Elle les aurait tués mais n'en fit rien, quittant ce jour là le bureau sans aucunes autres paroles. Certaines règles étaient parfois insupportables. Tsunade convoqua Naruto un matin pour lui expliquer tout cela, et jamais elle n'aurait cru que le Conseil s'inviterait dans son bureau pour en rajouter une couche. Contre toute attente, Naruto resta parfaitement calme, mais dans ses yeux elle put voir qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour ces deux vieillards. Elle se doutait bien que si un problème survenait, alors il ne les sauverait que parce qu'ils étaient de Konoha, et non pas parce qu'il en aurait vraiment envie. Sa voix sembla neutre lorsqu'il annonça qu'il acceptait de ne jamais être Hokage.

Tsunade fut encore plus surprise que les deux vieux. Naruto était en train de leur dire qu'il préférait être avec Sasuke, et que pour ça il pouvait abandonner l'idée d'être Hokage car il n'avait pas besoin de ce poste pour aider le village. Il disait qu'il se tiendrait toujours aux cotés de celui qui prendrait ce rôle à sa place, et qu'il l'aiderait à faire régner la paix ici, que son rôle ne serait pas moindre même s'il n'était pas le chef. Il s'attira les foudres du Conseil à cette annonce, mais il n'en eut rien à faire. Tsunade pour sa part en aurait presque pleuré. L'amour du blond pour l'Uchiha était si grand et elle savait que cela ne vaudrait rien de bon. Lui revenait encore le souvenir du gamin plein d'entrain et de malice, déterminé et motivé comme jamais pour avoir le poste qu'elle avait accepté. Elle savait combien cela devait lui en couter de le dire de ce ton là, histoire de rester digne par rapport à eux. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le bureau, elle s'avança vers lui, et lui, la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-N'en dites jamais rien à personne. Surtout pas à Sasuke.

-Un jour viendra les questions Naruto, nombreux, surtout parmi tes amis, se demanderont pourquoi.

-…quand ce jour viendra, ils sauront, mais jusque là, ne dites rien.

-Tu veux un peu de temps ?

-Oui.

-…

-C'est trop tôt…je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille.

-Personnellement je ne crois pas qu'il s'en voudra jamais.

-…je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu…

-Parce que je l'aime Baa-chan. Je ne veux pas qu'on nous regarde de travers…laissez nous le temps de le montrer petit à petit…et puis…prenez quelqu'un d'autre.

-…dis-moi Naruto…

-Mh ?

-Tu as une idée ? pour quelqu'un à ta place je veux dire.

-…Kakashi avait été bon dans ce rôle non ? …mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser des questions comme ça, Baa-chan.

Cette dernière l'embrassa sur le front, comme pour l'encourager. L'adolescent avait des problèmes d'adultes depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle allait lui dire qu'il suffisait juste de quitter Sasuke, que ce serait mieux d'ailleurs car il n'était qu'une grenade dont la goupille était en équilibre au beau milieu de civil inconscient. Elle n'en fit rien. Naruto avait levé sur elle des yeux dont la lueur profonde lui montrait qu'il avait déjà réfléchit à tout cela et qu'il ne démordrait pas de ce qu'il avait décidé. Ce gamin n'en était pratiquement plus un, seul son physique pouvait encore tromper. D'un geste assez intime elle attrapa son collier et en frotta la pierre entre ses doigts, accompagnant cela d'un triste sourire.

-Fais attention à toi Naruto.

Le sourire éclatant qui répondit à cela n'apaisa pas son angoisse, pire, elle l'approfondit. Il était aussi large qu'il cachait des choses, il prenait sur lui sans doute aussi. Elle aurait tant aimé que cet enfant ne rencontre jamais un Uchiha. Souvent elle se demandait pourquoi le Sandaime avait permit cela. Mais ce qui était fais, était fais.

-N'oublis pas que tu as des amis près de toi, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Si un jour quelque chose se passe, tu reprendras la tête de liste Naruto…si liste il y a vraiment.

-Hahaha, parlez pas de malheur Baa-chan, tout se passera bien avec Sasuke.

-…je te le souhaite Naruto…

Jamais elle n'en lâcha un mot à quelqu'un d'autre par la suite, si ce n'est à Shizune, puis finalement à Sakura qui les avait entendus au détour d'une conversation. Naruto cependant non sut jamais rien. Après l'avoir quitté ce jour là, Naruto du subir le regard imposant de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et lorsqu'il lui demanda, ce dernier évita de répondre, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke n'était pas dupe, depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec lui et bien même avant d'être dans la même maison, il avait appris à reconnaître chez lui lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Le voyant s'isoler pour réfléchir, ou pour s'apitoyer en silence sans embêter son monde, chose qu'il pouvait faire souvent, Sasuke se sentit déranger. Il n'aimait pas le voir faire ça, ça lui rappelait trop lui-même. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il pouvait voir combien le blond pouvait lui ressembler, alors que lui-même ne pourrait jamais atteindre ce qu'il était. Comme un serpent resserrant ses anneaux autour de sa fragile proie, il le prit dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Dis-moi qui c'est, et j'irais le buter.

Naruto n'y répondit pas, mais passa un long moment à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il était fatigué de sa haine permanente, il en soupira d'ailleurs d'un air accablé. Ça faisait un moment que le brun ne lui avait pas demander quand il pourrait tuer le Conseil, et la question qui taraudait le blond, lui échappa. Sasuke se recula et le fixa droit dans les yeux. De son air le plus neutre, celui qui ne pouvait que cacher le plus ce qu'il était, il lui murmura alors d'une voix tout aussi détachée :

-Parce que j'attends que tu me les livres…c'est ce que tu m'as dis.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il savait que le brun lui donnerait cette réponse, alors pourquoi avoir posé la question ? Sasuke eut un sourire. Il allait le cajoler, le faire tomber encore plus bas. Passant ses bras autour de lui, il l'amena sur le canapé et le fit s'asseoir devant lui, continuant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser par moment dans le cou. Naruto se laissa aller contre lui et s'y reposa totalement, soupirant de bien être lorsque Sasuke le repoussa pour le masser.

C'était ça qui était parfait avec ce genre de personne, pensa Sasuke, c'était qu'elle aimait faire confiance pour un rien.

Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules à son torse qu'il caressa, l'une d'entre elle descendant sur son bas ventre. Sasuke captura ses lèvres et eut plaisir à sentir Naruto se laisser aller à ce point. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre lui, si fortement que c'en était marrant. Naruto était vraiment idiot, et pour s'y complaire, il murmura entre deux baisers qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Sasuke trouva cela assez divertissant aussi, et lui rappela qu'un jour ils devraient se séparer de toute manière.

Naruto arrêta tout et se tourna vers lui, ce qui amusa Sasuke même s'il n'en montra rien. Aux yeux du blond, il laissa planer sa réponse comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, puis rajouta que la mort le ferait, et Naruto s'accrocha à lui à ce moment là et l'embrassa avec une certaine violence. Voilà, il venait de le rassurer, de lui faire croire par un sous-entendu qu'il l'aimait, et l'autre avait gobé l'hameçon à pleine dent et n'avait rien senti. Une fois, deux fois, ce n'était pas assez. Il se redressa et continua de l'embrasser, le menant au bord de l'apoplexie. Pas que ça en déplaise à Sasuke, il aimait se sentir important de la sorte, et le blond était bien l'un des seuls qui puisse le lui faire sentir à ce niveau là. Naruto ne voulait pas penser à la mort, il avait déjà passé assez de temps séparé de Sasuke, et ne supporterait pas une minute de plus à l'écart de lui. Rien que d'y penser et il pouvait sentir son cœur s'emballer, ses tripes se serrer. Sasuke était beaucoup trop pour lui, il le savait, c'était sans doute une erreur pour un ninja, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, son cœur, son corps tout comme son esprit en semblaient dépendant. Il l'embrassa sur le front et ramena ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'enlaçant tendrement.

-Je veillerai sur toi Sasuke. Tu ne pourras mourir que bien longtemps après moi.

Sasuke eut un rictus qui se changea en sourire lorsque Naruto se recula pour scruter sa face, et cela fut suffisant à ce dernier qui n'attendit pas les mêmes paroles en retour. Il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son aimé et continua de l'embrasser. Il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

-Avant ça je te l'interdis.

Naruto prit le dessus, et Sasuke se laissa faire. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucun ordre de mission pour le lendemain, alors souvent ils passaient la nuit de ce genre de manière. Naruto lui enleva son haut, couvrant son torse de baiser torride qui ne cessaient de descendre le long de ses abdos. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce, s'offrant totalement…l'une des nombreuses choses qui faisait croire au blond que tout irait bien. Depuis qu'ils le faisaient, Naruto avait appris à déceler chez le brun lorsqu'il aimait quelque chose réellement. Souvent sa manière de respirer était perturbée, parfois d'un seul petit iota, ou bien une chair de poule recouvrait rapidement sa peau pale et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il aimait voir ça, tout comme les couleurs que prenait le visage de son amant durant l'acte. Il adorait surtout, c'était son odeur que les sens de Kyubi amplifiés pour l'exciter encore plus. Sur le corps de Sasuke il pouvait voir par endroit les cicatrices que ses griffes ou ses crocs avaient laissés des actes précédents. Sasuke ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet…ou presque. Malgré sa beauté, il se fichait éperdument de ce genre de chose, et Naruto ne l'en aimait que plus.

Cette beauté cependant, que beaucoup de garçons avaient qualifié de féminine n'était qu'un leurre. Pas que Naruto eut voulu le traiter comme une femme, il savait bien que jamais son brun ne lui aurait pardonné. En fait, quelques jours plus tôt ils avaient subit une crise lorsqu'il avait tenté d'avoir le dessus. Car il avait envie par moment de l'avoir, le sentir comme lui le sentait, comprendre cette autre position dans leur couple. Il avait tenté quelques fois, mais Sasuke s'était toujours arrangé pour échanger leurs positions et le rendre fou au point qu'il n'y pense plus. Mais quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas capitulé et Sasuke lui avait donné un coup de poing et l'avait calmé par quelques remarques acerbes, avant de le quitter en plein milieu de leurs ébats. Sa réaction lui avait fait mal. Se sentir abandonner était encore pire que d'être seul.

**Lemon :**

En se remémorant cela, il se sentit mal. Malgré tout, il était certain que Sasuke l'aimait quand même, c'était juste que sa fierté devait être trop grande pour pouvoir accepter de céder à quelqu'un jusque là. Il allait s'asseoir sur ses cuisses lorsque Sasuke se leva et l'attira contre lui en l'attrapant par les fesses. Il le souleva, et Naruto enroula ses jambes autour de son amant qui l'emporta dans leur lit. Le poids de son corps, il l'adorait, mais l'autre s'écarta. Couché sur le flanc, il le sentit dans son dos. Sasuke l'embrassait sur le visage, les lèvres et la gorge, n'oubliant pas l'épaule, le couvrant entièrement. De ses mains, il souleva l'une de ses jambes, passa l'une des siennes devant celle encore couchée du blond, et commença à le pénétrer ayant pris soin de rajouter de ce gel qu'il avait acheté en même temps qu'un livre 'pour s'amuser' comme il l'avait présenté à Naruto. C'était donc là, sans doute, une nouvelle position du bouquin. Mais Naruto ne se plaignit pas, il aimait ça avec son brun, surtout depuis qu'il ne ressentait plus que du plaisir et aucune fièvre, et en profitait toujours lorsqu'il était d'humeur taquine.

Il l'avait en lui, et comme à son habitude il ne cachait pas son plaisir. Il savait que le brun s'excitait crescendo lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir sous lui. Sasuke commença à se déhancher, si lentement que c'en était horriblement plaisant, et Naruto lui fit savoir verbalement et plus subtilement à l'aide de son corps. Un coup de rein plus fort le fit émettre une plainte plus haute et rageuse que les autres. Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui s'était penché vers lui et qui introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne comme un assoiffé l'eau dans le désert. Il la lui donna, au contraire de Sasuke, il se donnerait pleinement, généreusement, et il était certain qu'un jour il serait récompensé pour cela. Sasuke donna plusieurs grands autres coups de hanches, sortant pratiquement son sexe de lui avant d'essayer de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin. Il roulait des hanches contre ses fesses, et les sensations qu'il y avait en lui le rendait fou, Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant qui se recula, la laissa glisser contre son bras et il l'agrippa. Sasuke était presque couché sur le dos à son opposer, ils n'étaient liés que par son sexe et leurs mains. Il l'entendit susurrer :

-Bouge.

Naruto le fit, tout comme Sasuke s'y mit. Sur un coude il tentait tant bien que mal de regarder Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Il avait envi de l'embrasser, mais l'autre ne revenait pas vers lui, restant dans sa position. Il eut beau l'agripper fortement au bras, ce fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut lui aussi. Il avait besoin de l'embrasser et l'appela, mais Sasuke fit la sourde oreille. Ne pouvant bouger car l'une des jambes du brun lui barrait le ventre, Naruto attrapa son autre jambe allongée près de lui et se mit à la lécher et la mordiller. Sasuke qui lui tenait toujours l'avant bras, tira sur l'une de ses jambes pour le coller encore plus à lui et s'y enfoncer, mais le relâcha pour s'occuper de l'érection de son amant dont la pré-semence coulait le long du membre. Dès qu'il le toucha il l'entendit geindre, et un sourire cruel s'empara de ses traits.

Il se retira de lui, se dégagea de sa prise, et sortit carrément de la chambre sans un regard en arrière. Naruto n'avait vu que sa silhouette disparaître du lit, et sa frustration si grande se laissa entendre. Il suppliait Sasuke de revenir, oubliant toute fierté qu'il aurait pu avoir. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il le voulait, et il l'appela de nouveau, de manière rauque, un peu plus bestial. Sauf que le brun ne revenait pas. Sasuke était au bord de la jouissance, mais il ne voulait pas céder. Devant le frigo il sortit de quoi boire et le fit au goulot, ne stoppant qu'en voyant son amant se tenir au chambranle de la porte de chambre. Naruto n'était pas furieux, bien trop soumis pour ça, il le suppliait des yeux de revenir, et sa voix s'éleva, tremblante d'envie insatisfaite. Lâchant sa brique de jus, il alla se planter devant Naruto qui s'accrocha à lui pour l'embrasser. Sasuke lui rendit son baiser avant de le retourner violemment contre le mur et de se planter en lui. Il n'y avait là aucune douceur, mais Naruto ne lui en demandait pas. De nouveau il s'arrêta et le laissa en plan. On venait de sonner à la porte, et il alla tranquillement ouvrir la porte, prenant soin de ne se montrer que jusqu'au torse. Sakura prit énormément de couleur, l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui et pas que ça d'ailleurs, lui disaient exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Voyant qu'elle était bloqué, il lança d'un air moqueur :

-Hn ?

-Je…euh…il…

-Grouille-toi, on est occupé là.

Sakura se décomposa encore plus, avant de battre largement Hinata. Il savait qu'elle vision il devait offrir, alors impliquer un 'on' sous-entendait beaucoup de chose. Naruto dans son dos venait de le rejoindre, et il l'embrassait dans le dos, le marquant, le mordant. Ça le fit sourire. S'ils s'entraînaient dans la semaine avec elle, alors sans doute qu'il perdrait son haut sans le faire exprès.

-Mission, demain.

-Très bien.

-A la première heure.

-Pas de problème, on sera là. C'est tout ?

Sakura lui lança un regard indigné, et sur un dernier sourire, Sasuke referma la porte puis y colla Naruto pour le prendre de nouveau. Ce dernier donnait l'air d'un drogué et n'avait sans doute même pas comprit que le brun avait ouvert à quelqu'un. Ses yeux étaient embrumés de plaisir et ne mendiaient que la suite des évènements, la conclusion de leurs ébats. Il râla avec plaisir en le sentant de nouveau en lui, cherchant à l'immiscer toujours plus loin en bougeant lui-même des hanches. Sakura, qui l'avait entendu se faire plaquer contre le mur, prit la fuite au premier râle qu'il poussa.

_**fin lemon.**_

A la mission du lendemain elle ne put les regarder dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Naruto ne comprit pas sa gêne, et continua à lui parler le plus simplement du monde, ce qui était bien pour elle, puisqu'elle parvint grâce à ça à passer outre ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu. Seulement, ce n'était pas du goût de l'Uchiha. Mis à part ses remarques désobligeantes et ses regards de travers, il n'avait jamais rien fais à la rosée. En ce moment même, il remettait tout cela en question, sauf qu'il ne s'en prenait pas à elle. Naruto était sa cible. Lorsqu'il était trop gentil avec elle, il lui faisait sentir, lorsqu'il lui souriait un peu trop, un regard de travers était sa réponse de son coté. Le blond n'y comprenait plus rien et Sakura tout. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que les choses prenaient. Naruto s'éloignait d'elle, Sasuke était totalement inaccessible…elle désespérait de retrouver l'entente d'antan. Elle attendit quelques semaines, continuant d'observer et attendant le bon moment. Puis finalement, alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, elle s'était invitée près du blond, bientôt rejointe par Sasuke. Et finalement elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Dites-moi les garçons, vous comptez avoir des enfants un jour ?

-Hein ?

-Oui, parce que moi j'aimerai bien en avoir.

Sakura souriait à pleine dents. Naruto la regardait comme un idiot fini, alors que Sasuke voyait bien que la question faisait son bonhomme de chemin dans la tête de son abruti personnel. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers lui, avec un sexy :

-Euh…

Que Sasuke détesta. Sakura se pencha en avant, minaudant de son air le plus coquin et rajouta à l'adresse de l'Uzumaki :

-Moi j'aimerai bien en avoir ! Sasuke aussi je suppose, puisqu'il a son clan à rebâtir, non ?

Sasuke évita de répondre, la foudroyant du regard. C'était vrai qu'il y pensait souvent. Naruto ne pourrait jamais lui donner de descendance, cela quoi qu'il fasse. Ils s'accordaient peut être parfaitement au lit, le blond se soumettait souvent, mais s'il n'avait pas d'enfant dans le futur, leur relation ne menait à rien. Naruto était suspendu à ses lèvres, mais lui continua de manger.

-Et toi Naruto alors ? non ? pourtant je suis sur que tu serais un père vraiment très gentil et juste ! vu que tu n'as pas eu de famille, tu dois en vouloir une nombreuse, non ?

-Euh…je…

-Oui ?

-Je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

Sasuke avait envi d'écraser son poing dans le sourire satisfait de Sakura. Elle l'avait fait exprès, il le savait, Naruto était entrain de se poser des questions, d'envisager la question sous cet angle maintenant. Mais ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, de toute façon elle avait raison, il n'y aurait rien sans descendance, et il serait le premier à quitter Naruto en temps et en heure. Peut être allait-il juste devoir avancer un peu la suite des événements s'il ne voulait pas se faire lâcher en premier, bien qu'il doutait que Naruto parte avant lui.

-Naruto.

-J'arrive, Kakashi-sensei !

Le silence s'installa entre les deux coéquipiers restant. Sasuke croquait dans une pomme, sous le regard inquisiteur de Sakura. Il s'en fichait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son amant qui était en grande discussion plus loin. Finalement, elle continua :

-J'ai remarqué que souvent tu le regardais comme ça…puis vous nous avez montré que vous étiez ensemble.

-Un problème avec ça, Sakura ?

-…oui et non.

-Hmpf.

Il souriait face à cette réponse. Que voulait-elle dire ? Qu'elle n'aimait pas la situation parce qu'ils étaient gays et que deux hommes ensembles n'était pas une bonne chose ? À moins qu'elle savait qu'il s'amusait ? Ou bien cela gênait ses propres plans par rapport à Naruto ? Peut être était ce simplement parce qu'elle avait peur d'être mise de coté ? Il était sur qu'en grattant encore un peu il pourrait trouver d'autres raison de la sorte.

-Ta question était finement jouée.

-Tu trouves ?

-Hn.

-…c'est là ta seule réaction ?

-Que voudrais tu que je fasse de plus ? que je vienne te trancher la gorge dans la nuit parce que tu deviens une menace pour moi ?

Sakura tourna la tête violemment vers lui. Son air surpris laissa très vite place à un air dégoûté, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment ce garçon qui lui avait tant plut dans le passé pouvait aujourd'hui lui déplaire à ce point. Celui-ci tourna à peine sa face vers elle, et de son air toujours le plus calme lui demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Tu aurais du dire 'nous', pas moi…

-Kukuku.

-Je ne te comprends plus Sasuke.

-M'avez-vous déjà compris ? toi plus que lui ?

-…peut être que moi non…mais pour lui je pense que si.

-Hmpf.

-Sasuke…tu l'as déjà tout à toi, pourquoi ne le laisses-tu pas voir ses amis, pourquoi ne peut-il pas voir Saï ou moi-même sans que tu ne sois là pour nous observer ?

-…

-Tu lui fais donc si peu confiance ?

Sasuke daigna enfin tourner complètement la tête vers elle. Jetant son trognon de pomme un peu plus loin, il la fixa droit dans les yeux, la rendant mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment Naruto pouvait faire pour tenir ce genre de regard, mais elle fit l'effort de le faire à ce moment là. Se match fit avoir un rictus au brun qui lui fit avoir un frisson dans le dos. Peu de personne pouvait lui faire cet effet lorsqu'elle les revoyait plus d'une fois. Ce n'était jamais vraiment bon signe si c'était le cas.

-Ce sont tes motivations dont je doute, Sakura.

-Que je…

-Tout comme je doute de celles de ses amis.

-On ne veut que son bien ! mais toi…

Elle venait de se planter face à lui, le regard méchant. Elle tremblait presque, cherchant ses mots, cherchant le courage de lui dire ce qui couvait en elle. Sasuke baissa les yeux sur elle, attendant la suite qui ne venait pas. C'était tellement distrayant de la voir dans cet état.

-Oui…moi ?

-…je ne te sens pas Sasuke…tu as beau être mon coéquipier, j'ai beau t'aimé, tu me fais peur.

-…hahahahaha.

-Sasuke !

-Excuse moi…je ne pensais pas que tu me dirais ça en face.

-Mais je le pense, je veux croire que tu es de retour, mais certains de tes actes me disent le contraire ! j'ai peur que tu nous fasses du mal !

-Dis plutôt que tu ne supportes pas que je te prenne Naruto.

-Qu…quoi ?

La vérité ressortait sur son visage, elle reprenait des couleurs cramoisies qui juraient avec sa couleur de cheveux. Il détourna les yeux d'elle pour mirer de nouveau Naruto qui tentait il ne savait quoi avec Kakashi un peu plus loin, se concentrant énormément. Il devait aussi penser à Kakashi maintenant…

-Je ne parle pas pour moi, mais il a assez souffert ! je ne veux plus le voir aussi mal qu'avant !

-Qui te dit que je le ferais souffrir ?

-Je peux lire en lui, et je vois qu'avec toi, il souffre aussi beaucoup…beaucoup plus qu'il n'est heureux.

-Si tu crois tout savoir.

-De toute façon que veux-tu ! tu ne pourras jamais refaire ton clan avec lui ! il faudrait mieux arrêter maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel regard désobligeant envers elle sur la face de Sasuke. Il lui donnait l'impression de n'avoir plus aucun respect pour elle. En repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche, confuse, et voulut lui demander pardon. Mais il la devança, sa voix était dure et glacée, une vraie douche froide pour sa coéquipière :

-Quand je pense que tu te dis notre amie…

-Je…je le suis…mais c'est toi qui…

-Alors tu devrais nous encourager, tu ne crois pas ? au lieu de nous dire qu'on n'aurait pas d'enfants ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Tu devrais être la première à nos cotés.

-…si tu l'aimais vraiment oui, Sasuke. Mais tous ce que je vois, c'est que tu joues avec lui.

Il avait de nouveau cet air neutre sur le visage, celui qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle détestait cela car elle ne pouvait lire sur ses traits encore moins que d'habitude. Sasuke l'inquiétait vraiment dans ces moments là, car elle ne savait pas si elle avait raison ou non. Ce n'était pas pour son propre cas qu'elle craignait ça, mais pour Naruto. Car elle savait à quel point ce dernier aimait leur coéquipier, et elle savait à quel point cela le détruirait. Plus que tout elle avait peur qu'il se retourne contre eux, qu'il trahisse le village mais en particulier Naruto. Elle ne savait pas comment le blond réagirait, du moins elle pouvait s'en douter, mais elle n'avait même pas envie de savoir, car elle savait que cela lui ferait grand mal.

De nouveau il porta son regard vers leur coéquipier qui riait avec Kakashi. Peut être que Sasuke aimait Naruto après tout, mais elle n'en était pas sur. Sakura doutait souvent à cause du caractère du brun, car étant assez extrême et psychotique sur certains bords, elle se disait que sa manière d'aimer ne pouvait être que spéciale et pleine, au point d'isoler la personne aimée pour se l'accaparer jusqu'à l'user totalement. Mais si ce n'était pas ça ? Protéger Naruto était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le croyait. Avec une certaine tristesse elle pensa qu'elle aurait au moins aimé pouvoir sauver l'un des deux hommes qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne savait comment si prendre. A bout d'arguments, elle fixa une dernière fois le profil de son ancien ami et lui chuchota :

-Tu gagnes peut être des batailles Sasuke…

Sasuke eut un rictus. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? ça lui donnait raison ? ça lui donnait tort ? Aimait-il réellement Naruto ou bien jouait-il comme il avait joué avec tant de gens pour arriver à ses buts ? Sakura ne savait plus que penser de tout cela et termina d'un air désolé, par :

-Mais jamais les guerres.

A son regard, elle eut peur de recevoir une gifle, mais il n'en fit rien. Cet étrange sourire qu'il prenait parfois revint conquérir ses traits fins, lui donnant cet air inquiétant qui lui faisait presque peur. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un prédateur particulièrement doué qui se faisait passer pour une proie et qui resserrerait son étau autour de la réelle victime sous peux. Elle aurait aimé en parler à Naruto, savoir ce qu'il pensait et pouvoir agir en conséquence. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive bientôt.

Sasuke détesta par la suite la voir près du blond, il haïssait le voir réfléchir en lui lançant parfois de long regard. Mais au contraire de ce qu'il croyait, Naruto avait déjà fait une croix sur ce qui comptait le plus pour lui : être Hokage. Alors, s'il fallait aussi faire une croix sur des enfants, il n'était pas contre. Puisqu'il ne pourrait pas être à la tête du village, il n'aurait qu'à devenir un sensei à son tour, ou encore mieux, il pouvait toujours devenir un tuteur comme Iruka. Après tout, beaucoup d'enfant perdaient leurs parents partis en missions. Pourtant, Naruto ne jugea pas utile d'en prévenir le brun. Ce manque de communication entre eux entraîna l'Uchiha dans un enfer personnel, et même lorsqu'il n'était qu'avec Naruto pendant de longue période, il ne pouvait plus oublier sa haine. Pour la moindre chose il devenait tatillon, et au lit, tout ne se passait pas pour le meilleur des mondes. Le pire fut quand Naruto, voulant lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, essaya de renverser de nouveau leurs rôles. Sasuke se mit dans une rage folle et l'abandonna en pleine nuit, quittant l'appartement. Naruto paniqua et alla le chercher, pour finalement rentrer au matin et le retrouver endormi dans le canapé. Il ne demanda rien à Sasuke, mais se promit de ne plus jamais recommencer. Il prenait sur lui, de son avis, Sasuke n'avait pas eu une bonne vie, il pouvait donc lui faire ces compromis. Pourtant, cela l'usait.

Sakura avait tenté de reparler avec Naruto, lui soufflant de petites idées qui le troublèrent. A chaque fois qu'il doutait de trop, ce qui était rare cependant, il devenait plus entreprenant et sauvage au lit. Sasuke l'avait remarqué, et son envie d'en foutre une à Sakura le submergea de plus en plus souvent, et dans ces moments là, il n'allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère envers Naruto. Ce dernier se prenait en pleine face sa mauvaise humeur, ses piques et autres railleries, verbales ou physiques. Très, très rarement il se rebella, car les expressions du brun lui faisaient peur. Un soir même l'Uchiha ne rentra pas, et en totale panique il se décida dès le lever du jour à aller le trouver. Ce qu'il fit. Et Sasuke l'accueillit goguenard, au terrain d'entraînement, ne répondant pas vraiment à ses questions.

Tout cela mena à une soirée au restaurant. Naruto voulait inviter Sasuke pour son anniversaire, et décida d'en faire une surprise. Sasuke rentra d'une mission à laquelle l'Uzumaki n'avait pas été convié, et il se fit pratiquement aplatir contre un mur par son blond qui l'embrassa sauvagement et qui lui demanda de se changer rapidement. Il ne comprenait rien à son baratin et le repoussa, de mauvaise humeur. Il avait du faire équipe avec d'autres personnes, et il avait du se retenir pour ne pas les tuer.

-Sasuke ?

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-…c'est ton anniversaire…tu as oublié ?

Son anniversaire ? Sasuke jeta un œil au calendrier qui trônait non loin de la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient en juillet, c'était vrai, et il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Ça faisait des années de toute manière qu'il n'y pensait plus. Ce n'était rien qu'une date qui ne valait en rien les actes. Naruto lui attrapa la main et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je voulais t'offrir le resto.

-…Pas d'humeur.

-S'il te plaît…allez, rien qu'une petite sortie.

Un si grand sourire pour une telle bêtise. Naruto ne le voyant pas chaud, se mit à l'embrasser et à l'inviter encore et encore. Il voulait tellement le faire et sans le voir, il était en train de le pousser à bout. Sasuke allait le lui faire regretter. Il hocha de la tête une fois, et lui lâcha les mains pour aller se prendre une douche rapide. Naruto allait le sentir passer, ça, il allait s'en assurer.

Pour commencer, il ne prenait même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Sur tout le chemin, il ne répondit que par de rare grognement que le blond interprétait plus que bien, ce qui ne l'étonna même pas. L'humeur de Sasuke se plomba encore d'un cran lorsqu'arriva Sakura. Elle était donc prévue au programme, et il avait eut envi de lui demander si tenir la chandelle lui faisait tant plaisir. Au lieu de quoi il l'ignora superbement. Le premier restaurant était plein à ras bord, alors il l'amena dans un autre, s'excusant de ne pas avoir réservé. C'était qu'il n'avait pas été sur de le voir revenir aujourd'hui, car depuis peu le brun pouvait avoir des petites missions sur deux ou trois jours bien qu'il restait toujours dans les alentours du village. Le deuxième restaurant était rempli de monde, et Sasuke se montra très vite désagréable, faisant regretter à Naruto son choix. Il préféra d'ailleurs quitter l'établissement sous le regard courroucé de son Uchiha personnel, qui n'émit même plus un seul bruit de gorge pour lui répondre et qui ne se gêna pas pour regarder de travers leur coéquipière qui avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère.

Le troisième restaurant fut le bon. Enfin, du moins le lieu correspondait plus à ce que le brun pouvait penser fréquenter à court terme. Peu de monde, lumière plus tamisée, espace minimum entre chaque table, et serveurs qui savaient rester à leurs places. Mais leur arrivée fut remarquée. D'une part parce que Sasuke était un Uchiha, que tous ceux de Konoha le savaient plus ou moins et que s'ils l'oubliaient et bien son blason placardé dans son dos était là pour le leur rappeler. Et ensuite, parce qu'en arrivant, le ton qu'allait prendre la soirée commença à se montrer :

-Alors Sasuke, tu préfères une table sur la terrasse ou en intérieur ?

-…

-Sasuke.

-C'est comme tu veux abruti, c'est toi qui invite.

Son ton avait été sec, et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Il croisa les bras, sa bouche loin de sourire s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un soupir lourd de sens. Naruto accusa le coup :

-…o…k…on va prendre à l'extérieur alors, il y a moins de monde. Ça te va ? t'auras pas froid ?

-Fallait y penser avant.

-Quoi ? mais Sa…

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se faisait chier rien que de le voir, rien que de les voir. Il n'attendit même pas d'être placé, et rejoignit une table pour s'y asseoir. Naruto s'excusa auprès du serveur qui, à son regard, le plaignait plus qu'autre chose d'avoir un tel ami. La table que Sasuke avait choisie faisait face à un muret, et n'avait que trois places. Sasuke au lieu de se mettre face au blond, préféra se mettre face au muret et les ignora lorsqu'ils vinrent s'asseoir. Naruto posa les épices et autres assaisonnements sur le muret d'en face avant ça, et prit place, trouvant cela bizarre de se retrouver en face de Sakura qui donnait l'impression de ne plus savoir où se mettre.

-T'es sur que tu ne préfères pas une autre place, Sasuke ?

-Non.

Le voyant passablement énervé, Naruto ne préféra rien dire, et même Sakura n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Le serveur vint leur donner les menus posant l'habituelle question des boissons. Naruto lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose de spécial, alors que Sakura hésitait encore mentalement sur son choix. La réponse de Sasuke fut simple :

-On ne prendra rien.

Le serveur ne chercha pas plus loin et s'en alla, sous les yeux ronds de Sakura et de Naruto. Ces derniers n'avaient même pas pu commander, mais d'un commun accord silencieux, qu'ils échangèrent d'un vague coup d'œil, ils décidèrent de ne faire aucune remarque et de ne pas commander. Regardant rapidement la carte, Naruto hésita entre deux plats, et il se pencha vers Sasuke d'un air tout plein de malice :

-Sasuke, fit-il la bouche en cœur.

-Quoi.

-Tu prends quoi ?

Sakura eut peur pour Naruto en voyant l'air furieux de Sasuke dirigé sur lui. Elle n'osait rien trop dire de peur de l'énerver encore plus, mais elle avait vraiment la sensation que tout cela aller dégénérer. Mais surtout, elle voulait observer Sasuke, car depuis leur petite altercation, elle avait la sensation que Naruto allait encore moins bien. Elle désirait tellement qu'il n'ait plus mal et détestait le voir aux basques du brun. Plus que jamais elle se disait que l'avoir ramené n'avait pas été une bonne idée.

Les deux garçons étaient en train de se disputer, ou plutôt, Naruto se faisait disputer. Il avait essayé de convaincre l'Uchiha de prendre l'autre plat qu'il voulait, histoire de pouvoir jouer au pique assiette avec lui. Sasuke n'avait pas du tout apprécié et était en train de le rabaisser au point que quelques voisins de tablée les zieutèrent du coin de l'œil. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'éclater son poing sur la table pour leur faire détourner les yeux, un simple retour d'œil fut nécessaire. Naruto demanda encore s'il pouvait commander les deux plats, et la réponse du brun fut claire malgré sa voix emplie de colère :

-Si tu veux bouffer ces deux plats, tu les commandes pour toi ! mais tu ne me fais pas chier avec !

-Mais Sasu…

-Tu te les carres où je pense Naruto !

L'éclair de tristesse dans les yeux du blond ne passa pas inaperçu pour leur amie. Il voulait tellement bien faire. Le serveur profita de cet instant pour réapparaitre, et demanda s'il pouvait prendre commande. Sasuke fut bref et sec. Naruto, l'observa en silence deux longues secondes avant de dire ce qu'il désirait du bout des lèvres. Sakura qui n'avait pas vraiment regarder ce qu'il y avait là, demanda le premier plat qui lui sauta aux yeux. Ne voulant pas recréer une commotion, elle se racla la gorge très vite avant de demander à Sasuke ce que ça faisait d'avoir un an de plus. Pas de réponse, mais un long, très long regard. Naruto s'y mit à son tour, lui disant que pour quelques mois, il serait plus vieux que lui, ce qui le fit rire.

-Ferme-là, Usuratonkachi.

-Arrête de t'énerver pour un rien, Sasuke. Réponds lui donc, qu'est ce ça te coûterait ?

-De la salive.

-Ha ha, attention je risque de m'étouffer.

-Hmpf, tu devrais.

Naruto le regarda de travers, et Sasuke ne fut pas en reste. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, mais Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil condescendant. Elle avait la sensation qu'il pesait chaque mots qu'il allait lui sortir, histoire de n'en faire ni trop ni pas assez. A la lueur dans le fond de ses prunelles, elle sut qu'il allait être méchant :

-D'après toi ? t'es pas plus vieille que nous deux ? t'es née en mars non ?

-Hé…

-Donc tu sais ce que ça peut faire d'être plus vieille que quelqu'un.

-Sasuke !

-Hm ?

Sasuke avait l'air satisfait, et eut un vague sourire pour Naruto qui lui ne souriait plus du tout. C'était une petite bataille sourde qui s'engagea, puis finalement, il soupira avant de regarder Sakura droit dans les yeux :

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Hein ?

-Que ça ne change rien ? qu'avoir un an de plus ne m'est pas plus important qu'en avoir un de moins ?

-Sa…

-Sincèrement, j'en ai rien à battre. Ça fait des années que je n'y porte aucune attention, depuis que…

-Sasuke !

Naruto venait de lui attraper le poignet, le regard lourd de sens, et l'autre lui jeta juste un :

-Hn ?

-Ça va.

-C'est toi qui voulais que je réponde, Usuratonkachi. C'est ce que je fais.

-…laisse tomber.

Ça l'amusait énormément, pour le prouver, il avait ce petit rictus. Et Sasuke appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes, comme il le faisait à l'académie voilà des années. Si elle ne savait pas comment il était devenu, elle aurait presque pu croire que la boutade d'avant n'avait été qu'un petit excès de colère. Mais elle savait que c'était faux. Qu'il pensait chaque mot, et que ce n'était plus la colère qui les dictait. Sakura décida encore de dévier la conversation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le brun était de si mauvaise humeur. Sasuke les ignora jusqu'à l'arrivée des plats où Naruto voulut lui en prendre une bouchée. Le brun lui planta ses baguettes dans la main, assez pour qu'il ait mal, et le fusilla du regard. Naruto souffla dessus, mais ne cria pas, souriant juste comme s'ils s'étaient charriés dans le temps. Sakura eut mal pour lui, car il ne voyait pas.

Sasuke ne parlait pas. Il mangeait et point à la ligne. Alors Sakura chercha à donner quelques infos sur ce qu'elle faisait en dehors des missions qu'elle pouvait avoir avec eux. L'ambiance devint glacée lorsqu'elle osa parler du Conseil et du fait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les confondre. Naruto regarda de suite Sasuke, qui malgré tous ces efforts ne pouvaient s'empêcher de porter une grimace. Il les haïssait et cela pouvait se voir, mais ce qu'elle ne comprit pas fut le long et profond regard qu'eut l'Uchiha pour le blond. Il le fixait, comme pour lui parler, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Naruto hocha la tête rapidement mais baissa les yeux, et l'aura de Sasuke devint encore plus hargneuse. Le serveur qui les avait débarrassés juste avant qu'elle ne parle de ça, était de retour avec des cartes pour les desserts. Il ne daigna même pas lui lancer un regard, mais lui répondit de suite par :

-Un café et ça ira pour moi.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas un dessert Sasuke ?

-Non.

-Allez, un tout petit. Je suis sur que celui-là te plaira !

Même l'enfer aurait été plus agréable que le regard qu'il lança à Naruto. Sakura commanda du bout des lèvres, et Naruto fit de même avec un élan un peu moins restreint, prenant celui qu'il lui avait recommandé, et faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu de sa froideur. Vraiment, elle ne savait plus si elle devait continuer de le trouver formidable de pouvoir vivre et supporter Sasuke à ce niveau, ou bien si elle devait définitivement le traiter de naïf et de grand idiot. Naruto demanda des nouvelles du Kazekage qu'il n'avait vu depuis un moment mais que Sakura avait croisé quelques jours auparavant en allant à Suna. Elle lui rapporta combien son rôle lui importait et comment il le prenait à cœur. Elle en faisait ses louanges et agaça Sasuke qui voyait la fierté et l'envie dans le regard de son amant. Enfin, ce qui le fit vraiment chier était surtout les sourires débiles de son Uzumaki qui ne cachait pas du tout sa joie.

Ils l'ignoraient. Ces deux là n'avaient pas besoin de lui, ils se suffisaient à eux même, et il savait en plus de ça que s'il n'était pas là, alors la vie de Naruto serait que bien plus facile. Il savait que ses missions seraient plus intéressantes, et qu'il pourrait s'accomplir bien mieux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Naruto ne lui disait pas de dégager. Surtout qu'avec son caractère, il a bien longtemps qu'il se serait lui-même envoyé au diable. Sasuke était conscient qu'il ne lui donnait presque rien en contrepartie de tous les sacrifices et de tous les dons que Naruto pouvait lui donner. Tout ce que lui lui voulait était de le mener à sa fin, mais Naruto pouvait s'en échapper…sauf qu'il y sautait à pieds joints. Cela mit Sasuke d'encore plus mauvaise humeur de se rendre compte que tout serait toujours accepté, même le pire. Quand les desserts arrivèrent, Naruto découpa le sien en deux parts égales et rapprocha son assiette de Sasuke qui leva un sourcil, en continuant de boire tranquillement son café et en pensant toujours à ces 'pourquoi' quant au blond. C'était que Naruto ne lui devait rien, et ça le dérangeait d'être le point de toutes ses intentions.

-Tiens Sasuke, je t'en donne la moitié.

-…

-Tu vas voir, c'est super bon !

-Tu m'énerves.

-Hein ?

-Ça, c'est toi qui voulais le prendre, sans doute pour me faire plaisir alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé ! et surtout, je ne t'ai jamais dis que j'allais le manger avec toi si tu le prenais quand même. Maintenant tu te démerdes et fous moi la paix !

Les gens autour d'eux leurs jetèrent des regards ennuyés ou assez appuyés, et Naruto n'osa même pas répliquer. Il ramena l'assiette vers lui et mangea calmement, un peu de rouge sur le haut des joues mais les sourcils froncés. Cela ne lui avait pas plus, pourtant il ne disait rien, sans doute pour ne pas faire une scène en publique…ou tout simplement parce qu'il lui manquait les tripes pour se faire. Sasuke tapotait la table d'un doigt, sur les nerfs, et termina d'un trait sa boisson. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond persistait avec lui. Ce dernier termina sa dernière cuillère, bientôt suivit par Sakura, et Sasuke se leva d'un seul coup avant que les deux autres aient pu réagir.

-Ben qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke ?

-Puisque tu ne vas pas payer, j'y vais !

-Non mais attends, attends je te dis ! j'y vais ! rassis-toi !

Naruto après deux secondes d'ahurissement complet lui avait attrapé la main pour le faire s'asseoir. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère et déçu, et Sakura ne savait plus où se mettre. En plus de tenir la chandelle, elle se tapait une honte mémorable et en était triste pour Naruto qui en avait attendu beaucoup de cette soirée. Elle n'osa même pas parler à Sasuke dont l'humeur ne se calmait pas, et quand Naruto revint s'asseoir après un rapide aller retour aux caisses, Sasuke se releva d'un mouvement brusque et alla vers la sorti. Naruto tremblait, et elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer. Au lieu de ça, en dépit de tous les regards déjà tournés vers eux, le blond hurla :

-Tu vas trop loin, Sasuke !

Naruto le dépassa rapidement, et Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet. Pourtant il ne lui dit rien, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il détestait lorsque son corps agissait en dépit de son esprit, et Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux pour lui dire :

-Tu m'as fait honte ! Ne recommence jamais ça !

Il ne put se réprimer de sourire, et Naruto devint furieux. Les larmes aux bords des yeux, il lui mit une gifle sonore et aurait bien eu envie de lui donner plus, ça se voyait. Au lieu de le faire, il quitta le restaurant, partant dans la direction opposée de leur appartement. Sakura récupéra très vite ses affaires et passa près de Sasuke sans un regard, préférant suivre Naruto avant de le perdre de vue. Sasuke quant à lui c'était sentit bien en le voyant s'énerver, mais en la voyant le suivre, il perdit sa bonne humeur. Il détestait ça.

* * *

A suivre :)


	5. Chap 5 ne pas s'écouter n'entendre pers

Voici le dernier chapitre de la vie est un jeu, une fois que vous l'aurez fini, vous pourrez avoir la suite (qui au départ n'en était pas une) avec 'l'amour n'est pas un jeu' une fic que j'ai écrite y'a plus d'un an je pense bien. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ++ les gens et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**La vie est un jeu. **

**Résumé chap 4 : **_jusqu'où Naruto pourra-t-il aller pour Sasuke ?cette relation le fait souffrir, mais il cède à chaque fois. Est-ce une solution ?_

**Chap 5 : ne pas s'écouter, n'entendre personne.**

_**Je n'ai jamais voulu être le numéro un, j'ai seulement toujours voulu être le seul et l'unique…**_

Sakura retrouva Naruto à quelques rues de là. Il était seul, assis à un banc, cherchant à se reprendre. Il avait l'air si misérable de dos qu'elle en aurait pleuré. Mais le faire n'aurait servi à rien, et elle s'approcha de lui et prit place à ses cotés. Il chercha à refreiner ses larmes, détestant paraître faible, mais il n'y arrivait pas ayant vraiment trop mal. Au contraire de lorsqu'il était jeune, elle le trouva vraiment beau, même ainsi tremper de larmes, et elle ouvrit ses bras et les passa autour de lui. Naruto se refugia contre son épaule, et elle lui caressa les cheveux. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Naruto commença par :

-Je l'aime.

-…

-Je l'aime vraiment.

-Peut être Naruto, mais lui ?

Naruto se recula d'elle, l'air sur le point de pleurer encore. Il cherchait comment justifier l'attitude de Sasuke, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne lui trouvait plus d'excuses, et cela depuis quelques temps. Il c'était toujours dis qu'il était normal que Sasuke soit un peu bizarre avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais c'en était trop. C'était comme quand il se réveillait la nuit et qu'il l'avait sur lui, parfois même en lui…il l'aimait, mais c'était si dur d'être aimer de Sasuke. Sakura lui releva le menton pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Il put voir qu'elle ne lui voulait que du bien.

-Il te traite souvent comme ça ?

Son silence était encore plus éloquent que toutes paroles qu'il aurait pu lui dire et elle savait que son rôle n'était pas de lui dire de le quitter. Si c'était le cas, elle le perdrait aussi. Non, elle devait atténuer sa peine et lui permette de continuer, cela même si ça lui faisait mal à elle. Du pouce elle essuya l'une de ses larmes, et elle l'embrassa sur le front. Naruto l'aimait vraiment en ce moment même. Plus qu'une amie il voyait là ce qu'aurait pu être sa mère, et il attrapa sa main et en baisa le dos. Sakura avait de plus en plus mal pour lui, elle ne cherchait pas à le lui cacher. Des fois il se disait que ça aurait été si facile s'il ne c'était pas mis à aimer Sasuke de cette manière. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le brun était aussi indispensable pour lui que l'était l'eau à un poisson.

-Je crois bien qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes.

Sakura lui souriait tendrement, et il voulait la croire. Tout son être lui disait de la croire. Il l'aimait tellement son Uchiha, quand il était avec lui, il se sentait si fort et si faible à la fois. Sasuke pouvait lui faire abattre des murs insurmontables, tout comme il pouvait faire que ces murs l'écrasent pathétiquement au sol sans qu'il ne puisse s'en sortir. C'est en pensant à cela qu'il s'entendit dire :

-Tu crois vraiment…il est si …bizarre…par moment je ne le comprends pas.

-Oui…cette manière d'être bizarre est sa manière à lui d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent pour toi…même si cela me fait mal de te le dire Naruto, tu es le seul avec qui il agit de cette manière…je crois bien que tu sois la seule personne avec qui il ait des contacts en dehors des combats ou des entraînements…et quand je dis contact, je veux dire qu'il l'ouvre plus que pour dire bonjour ou des trucs du genre…

-Alors…il m'aime ?

-A sa façon, je pense...

Le sourire de Naruto lui brisa le cœur, mais elle n'en montra rien. Sakura aurait tant voulu dire tout le contraire, puis le voir se résoudre à le quitter et enfin à vivre tel qu'il le devrait. Elle avait envie de le voir briller, de le voir réussir, et de ne plus être tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, sur le versant d'un gouffre obscur d'où le brun l'appelait de son fond. Elle était si heureuse pour lui, cependant, elle se devait de le mettre en garde. Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne de prendre des distances, de ne pas se donner entièrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait que cela finirait mal.

-Mais…

Avec se simple mot en suspend, Naruto s'était repris. Exit le regard larmoyant, il avait l'air aussi fort qu'un roc. En ce moment même, elle détestait Sasuke autant qu'elle avait pu l'aimer dans le temps. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse faire autant de mal.

-Mais ?

-Il aime te voir souffrir pour lui…et ça, ce n'est pas bien.

-Il doit aimer se faire désirer.

-Naruto, je suis sérieuse !

-Hm, je sais Sakura….Ça doit venir de son enfance, je pense, pas toi ?

-Quoi ?

-Il a du oublier comment aimer…mais je vais lui rappeler.

Sakura baissa les yeux, et cette fois c'est elle qui se fit remonter le menton. Naruto avait l'air si serein, il était sur de lui, il était si fort. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir autant foi en Sasuke comme lui, mais elle n'aurait jamais supporté autant de souffrances et de concessions dans une relation. Elle lui attrapa les joues tendrement, ayant envie de l'embrasser, ayant envie de lui faire comprendre que c'était mieux s'il l'aimait elle.

Sasuke qui était parti du restaurant dans la même direction qu'eux au final ne les trouva pas. Ce que ces deux là pouvaient faire ne le laissait pas en paix. Il tomba par contre sur une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la taille de guêpe. Il trouva cela pathétique de la part de Naruto de penser à cette solution pour fuir Sakura et sans doute lui par la même occasion. Il se laissa tomber derrière elle et tira sur le bas de sa chevelure en prononçant le nom de son blond, la surprenant et la faisant se retourner en poussant un petit cri. Ce n'était pas Naruto mais une vraie jeune femme, ayant son âge environ et aux yeux aussi bleu que l'Uzumaki, à la même forme surtout. Ils étaient moins intenses cependant, et son air surpris n'arrangeait pas cela.

-Pardon ? je…je suis désolée ? je… ?

-…non, c'est moi.

-Euh ?

-Je me suis trompé de personne.

-Ah, si vous cherchiez une blonde comme moi, je n'en ai pas vu d'autres dans les environs depuis que j'y suis.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Un peu plus de dix minutes, mais il y a des gens qui sont passés de l'autre coté, par là bas, je ne les ai pas bien vu cependant, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus...

-Hn.

-… tu es Sasuke Uchiha ?

-Un problème avec ça ?

Ses pupilles venaient de changer de forme. Il voulait faire peur à cette idiote, mais au lieu de quoi elle le regarda encore plus intensément. Elle remua la tête de gauche à droite, avec un sourire un peu malicieux.

-Non, pas le moins du monde. Je pensais seulement que Sasuke Uchiha ferait plus peur que ça.

-Hmpf.

-Hahaha. Je m'appelle Hitomi, enchantée de te rencontrer.

-…tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-Je devrais ?

-…tu es du village ?

-Oui.

-…

-Tu habites dans le coin ?

-Par là bas.

-…je dois y aller.

-D'accord.

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette fille devait être folle, et il commença à partir avant de se retourner. Elle était extrêmement féminine, ressemblant fortement au sexy méta de Naruto. Elle venait de lui jeter un dernier regard, plutôt amusé d'ailleurs, et cela lui fit de l'effet. Elle ressemblait étrangement à son blond, et cette fille avait un plus : étant une femme, elle pourrait enfanter. L'idée se mit dans un coin de sa tête alors qu'il continua à chercher Naruto, et il le trouva avec Sakura assis sur un banc. Cette dernière allait l'embrasser, et il l'aurait bien chidorisé pour cela. Au lieu de quoi, il se laissa tomber lestement à coté d'eux :

-On ne touche pas ce qui m'appartient, Sakura.

Sakura le défia du regard, mais pas longtemps. Il avait toujours ses sharingan, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Naruto s'était levé pour se mettre entre ses deux amis, et il plaida la cause de Sakura, disant qu'elle était juste venue lui remonter le moral. Sasuke avait envi de le gifler pour être si bête, pour ne jamais rien voir et de croire à ce point en tout le monde.

-Tu es mien uniquement. Que je te traite comme un chien ou non !

Naruto ne supporta pas et le gifla. Sasuke l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa, si vite et si violemment qu'il entrechoqua leurs dents, se séparant bien vite de lui. Naruto de toute façon le repoussa de ses deux mains, et s'éloigna assez pour qu'il ne puisse l'attraper sans bouger.

-Je ne supporte plus ça ! si tu me traites comme ça, ça ne sert à rien ! ça ne mène nulle part ! un jour c'est oui, et le lendemain c'est la guerre ! je ne comprends plus rien !

-Casse-toi alors.

Naruto ne c'était pas attendu à cette réponse. Il hésitait, mais en voyant le sourire de Sasuke se dessiner sur sa face, il le gifla encore. Sasuke pourtant l'évita, et Naruto referma son poing dans le vide, lentement, décidant en même temps qu'il le faisait. Il rageait totalement, et s'effaça. L'Uchiha en fut surpris, mais cela lui arracha un sourire et lâcha dans un murmure :

-C'est en train de devenir intéressant.

-Arrête de jouer avec lui, Sasuke.

Sakura lui faisait face. Elle avait peur, il pouvait le voir, contrairement à cette autre fille, et bien qu'elle fût son amie, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Cela le fit sourire encore plus de la voir rester sur ses gardes.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire Sasuke, mais ne lui fait pas de mal. Naruto a autant souffert que toi.

-Kukuku, et tu crois à ce que tu dis.

-Tu ne comprends pas tous ce qu'il a fais pour toi ! tous ce qu'il accepte !

-La seule chose que j'ai pu vous demander dans le passé Sakura, c'était de me laisser tranquille. Vous avez voulu me ramener…

-Et pour ça on doit souffrir ? parce que l'on t'aime on doit souffrir ?

Sasuke se mit à rire puis l'attrapa au col et ramena sa face juste à deux centimètres de la sienne. Jamais elle ne l'avait eu aussi près d'elle, pouvant même sentir son souffle contre son visage. Ses yeux, toujours sous forme de sharingan, la scrutèrent en profondeur, et sa voix s'éleva si basse que le silence fut à peine troublé :

-Ne te mets jamais entre lui et moi, tu pourrais le regretter fortement.

Et sur ces paroles, il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Cette vie qu'il menait était si amusante. Un vrai jeu qu'il avait envi de gagner quel qu'en fut la manière. Il retourna dans la ruelle, pour voir si la jeune femme était toujours là mais ce n'était plus le cas. Un sourire cependant éclaira ses traits. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire pour détruire totalement Naruto. Ce jeu allait prendre fin bientôt et il était sur de lui.

Naruto voulait pouvoir se reprendre en paix. Il savait que Sasuke ne faisait pas exprès. C'était simplement qu'il ne savait pas aimer normalement, si bien sur il y avait une norme pour ça. Il se rendit chez Sai pour lui demander de l'héberger ce soir. Ce dernier lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, bien moins dupe que ce que le blond pouvait croire. Naruto ne lui expliqua qu'à demi-mots, et Sai lui lança d'une manière peu habituelle et assez sèche :

-Si tu veux un mec au lieu d'une fille, il vaut mieux encore pour toi que tu finisses avec moi.

Naruto aurait aimé que ce fut pour rire, mais Sai lui montra bien que non. Alors le blond se prit la tête dans les mains, et puis il chuchota plus pour lui même que pour son ami :

-Mais toi, je ne t'aime pas de la même manière que lui.

-Alors que veux-tu que je fasse pour toi ?

Naruto ne savait pas. Il était fatigué. Sai n'était pas très futé comme ami, encore parfois il pouvait le voir aller à la bibliothèque, mais il faisait des efforts monstres pour s'intégrer dans ce nouveau monde qu'il avait tant de mal à comprendre. Relevant la tête d'un air totalement fatigué, Naruto le fixa droit dans les yeux :

-Je suis désolé Saï…je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour te voir de la même manière que lui…c'est le seul mec qui me fasse de l'effet…c'est le seul qui m'attire autant et contre qui je n'arrive à rien…

-J'ai vu.

-S'il te plaît…ne m'en veux pas.

-…on ne t'en veut pas Naruto.

-Je suis désolé je…

Naruto qui venait de se passer une main sur le front pour ramener en arrière ses mèches, stoppa. Relevant de nouveau la tête, laissant retomber sa main et se fichant bien de ses cheveux dans les yeux, il lui demanda du bout des lèvres :

-On ?

-On, oui. On en a discuté avec tous les autres, et eux aussi on vu à quel point il compte pour toi.

-…

-Certains ne sont pas d'accord, c'est que Sasuke est spécial et qu'on se dit tous que tu souffriras…mais Shikamaru nous a dis qu'on aura qu'à être là à ce moment là, comme toi tu as été là pour nous tous…

Un triste sourire éclaira les traits de l'Uzumaki. Il avait encore des amis même s'il ne les voyait plus autant, et ces derniers pensaient à lui. Il espérait que cela allait durer. Saï déposa une fine couverture autour de ses épaules, et Naruto plongea ses perles bleues dans celles totalement onyx de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu peux rester là si c'est ce que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas et je ne te sauterai pas dessus.

Saï souriait comme si de rien n'était et rompit le contact en allant vers un coin de la pièce d'où il ramena un futon mal plié. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de le remercier, son ancien coéquipier avait compris. Il se laissa donc tomber sur le moelleux futon alors que l'autre retourna sur le sien puisqu'à son arrivée il dormait. Naruto resta là un long moment, mais il n'arriva pas à s'endormir alors que Saï n'eut pas se problème. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta éveillé à fixer le plafond à peine éclairé par la lumière extérieur. Il réfléchissait à sa relation avec Sasuke, il voyait toutes les concessions qu'il faisait pour lui et pourtant, il était prêt à en faire d'autres. Y avoir réfléchi le calma, et sans s'en rendre compte, il rejoignit Morphée.

Au matin il se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un drôle de rêve dont il ne se souvenait déjà plu. Il allongea son bras sur sa droite, mais pas de Sasuke à coté de lui. L'atmosphère était différente de d'habitude et il comprit qu'il n'était pas chez lui. A cette constatation, tous les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revint. Sa respiration se bloqua, et il mit quelques secondes à réussir à la retrouver. Sa main se serra plusieurs fois à l'endroit où son amant aurait du être. Saï était en train de se lever, et Naruto le regarda. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir. Son cœur se serra au point de lui faire mal, et il y plaça sa main.

-Naruto ? ça va ?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas. Sans s'en rendre compte il était devenu dépendant de Sasuke. Il l'aimait au point qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir près de lui. En un instant il pensa ce que serait sa vie sans le brun à ses cotés, et il se sentit vide, seulement emplis d'angoisse. Ça ne devait pas arriver. S'excusant, il accéléra pour y aller, sous le regard réprobateur de Sai. Naruto traversa le village comme une flèche, prêtant peu attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il sortait du sol aux toits, faisait son possible pour avoir toujours un chemin libre devant lui. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva chez eux peu de temps après et qu'il démonta presque la porte en l'ouvrant.

Sasuke n'était pas là.

Non, en fait Sasuke était bien rentré le soir précédent, mais ne l'ayant pas vu revenir de la soirée, avait fini par décidé de lui faire un coup bas. Et il était resté sur l'autre versant du toit, à l'attendre revenir. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait entendu, il lui avait laissé assez de temps pour constater son absence, puis c'était laissé tomber par terre pour rejoindre l'appartement à pas mesurés. Tout était dans l'allure, et il arriva pile poil au moment où Naruto regagna la porte.

-Sa…Sasuke ?!

-Hn ?

-Tu…tu n'es pas rentré…de la nuit ?

Le brun le regarda de son air blasé le plus habituel et entra dans l'appartement pour commencer à se déchausser. Après un temps qu'il jugea bon, il lui répondit enfin :

-J'y suis revenu mais comme tu n'étais pas là, je suis reparti.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis de retour, où est le problème ?

-Mais…où as-tu passé la nuit !

-Par-ci par-là. Tu te pousses, j'aimerais dormir maintenant.

Naruto s'était mis devant lui, lui bouchant le chemin de son corps. Sasuke lui attrapa alors les épaules pour le mettre de coté et passer tout en le frôlant. L'Uzumaki l'attrapa par le poignet, le serrant un peu trop. Ça y est, il était inquiet. A cette pensée, Sasuke réprima difficilement un sourire narquois, mais y arriva, jetant sur Naruto un regard égal à ceux qu'il donnait aux autres. Naruto eut du mal à déglutir. Sasuke ne s'était donc pas inquiété de savoir où il avait été ? Ce qu'il avait fait ? Alors que lui en ne le voyant pas à l'instant en rentrant avait imaginé les pires choses ? Il lui lança d'une voix qui cherchait à être rassurée :

-Tu me cherchais ?

-Non.

Sasuke le poussa sur le coté, déposa sa sacoche sur la commode d'entrée et passa une main dans ses cheveux en baillant doucement.

-Alors tu faisais quoi ?!!!

-…rien, j'avais la paix, j'en ai profité. Sasuke lui offrit un sourire qui n'arrangea pas son air inquiet.

-Profité ?

-Hn.

-Tu…tu es allé voir ailleurs ?

Sasuke lui jeta juste un coup d'œil qui ne répondit en rien à ses craintes. Il le planta là pour aller se coucher, prit place sur le lit, et là, Naruto éclata la porte de la chambre contre le mur et lui hurla :

-Et ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit de me demander où j'ai dormi !!!

-…

-Sasuke !

L'Uchiha releva la tête d'un air désintéressé. Quelque part, il avait envie de savoir, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas du tout en entendre parler. Il enleva son haut et de ce ton qu'il savait énervant pour le blond, il répondit par un bref :

-Non.

-Que !!! t'en a rien à foutre !

-Tu m'as bien dis qu'il n'y avait que moi, non ?

-…

-Alors pourquoi je m'inquiéterais ?

-Mais…

-Maintenant je vais dormir. A moins que tu ne veuilles faire autre chose avec moi ?

Naruto garda silence. Il y avait pensé pour la suite de la soirée d'hier, mais maintenant non. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur. Il avait l'impression que Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire de lui. D'un air résigné il alla jusqu'à son placard et en tira un paquet qu'il laissa près du lit avant de sortir à profit du salon. Sasuke ne voulut pas lui faire le plaisir de s'y intéresser et préféra donc s'endormir. Naruto ne revint que bien après pour voir pourquoi le brun n'était pas apparu à ses cotés dans le salon et cherché à se réconcilier avec lui.

Le cadeau était intact, ça l'énerva, ça le désespéra. Il avait envi de se jeter sur lui et de le battre à blanc, au lieu de quoi, il s'approcha à pas de loup et le mira. Il le trouvait si beau lorsqu'il dormait, c'était là qu'il pouvait lui pardonner le plus de chose. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait bien l'observer lorsqu'ils se couchaient. Naruto prit place juste à ses cotés, ramena ses mèches sur le coté, et lui offrit un sourire lorsque le brun entrouvrit les yeux. Il le vit se pousser sur le coté, lui offrant une place qu'il prit.

C'était sans aucuns doutes dans ces moments là que Sasuke était le plus vrai.

Quand ce dernier se réveilla dans les bras du blond, il se tendit. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment l'avoir accepté dans le lit. Ce n'était pas si grave. Il se mit à l'embrasser, à le grignoter, et Naruto réagissait à ses toucher. Il l'allongea sur le dos, continua, le laissant gémir sous lui. Naruto se réveilla en sursaut en sentant le gel froid et le sexe de son amant s'enfoncer d'un coup en lui. Il s'agrippa à lui, et lui hurla :

-J'ai pas envie, Sasuke !

Mais le brun n'écouta pas, continuant de l'embrasser, de le caresser, se déhanchant en lui. Naruto le griffa jusqu'au sang et se laissa faire en serrant les dents. Même s'il ne voulait pas, il pouvait ressentir du plaisir. Ça le dégoûtait toujours de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son corps de cette manière, et bien qu'il aurait pus le frapper et peut être même le réduire à l'état de pantin désarticulé, Naruto ne le fit pas. Quand Sasuke eut fini pour lui-même, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu veux que je t'aide, ou bien je m'arrête là ?

-Co…continue…

Naruto aurait aimé lui dire d'arrêter, mais dans son état cela n'aurait pas été raisonnable. Il savait qu'il souffrirait ensuite de ne pas avoir la suite, du moins physiquement plus que mentalement. Il l'avait déjà fait lorsque ce genre d'envie prenait au brun, et il savait très bien que Sasuke le laissait se démerder si ce qu'il lui disait ne lui convenait pas. Il le mena si loin dans le plaisir, que Naruto en perdit connaissance, et puis, puisque le silence était là, et voyant le paquet à terre, il se pencha pour l'ouvrir.

Il y avait là plusieurs shurikens fais des mains d'un artisan bien connu dont la cartouche était apposée à la base de l'arme, et dont il était dur d'obtenir les faveurs. Ils étaient fais spécialement pour lui, pour qu'il puisse y joindre ses affinités sans que l'objet ne se brise ou s'abîme, c'était ce qui était écrit sur la petite note du blond. Naruto en avait sans doute eu l'idée en partant de son rasen shuriken, et avait voulu lui en faire une sorte de modèle. Le blond pensait à lui, et un goût amer lui vint en bouche. En l'entendant soupirer à coté de lui, le brun ne supporta pas sa vue. Il s'en alla de la chambre dont Naruto ne sortit que des heures plus tard.

Sa vue lui était insupportable et l'irrita. Il continuait de lui sourire, de rire et de lui parler. Comment cet abruti faisait-il ? Sasuke n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui mettre un pain en pleine face, et c'est au moment où il allait y céder que l'on toqua à la porte. Une mission. Cette dernière fut la goutte d'eau de trop car d'un rang bien trop faible. Il resta calme pourtant, comme une bombe à retardement qui demandait juste à commencer son décompte. Dès qu'ils furent libre, il alla sur le terrain d'entraînement et fit ce qu'il ne faisait que trop peu souvent : il laissa sortir toute sa haine en éclatant le sol, des roches, des arbres. C'était un vrai carnage qui lui faisait un bien fou et ne lui laissait aucune envie de se retenir. Il avait même envie de sortir un Kirin pour se vider et se sentir mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Chaque jutsu d'un niveau un peu trop haut qu'il pouvait user, lui faisait ensuite souffrir le martyr pendant des heures, et celui là le ferait donc pendant des jours, il en était certain. Ses yeux se mirent à saigner. Ça le rendait fou et rageusement il essuya ses larmes. Naruto qui jusque là c'était tenue à l'écart avec Sakura alla le voir et se planta devant lui.

-Ça va mieux ?

Sasuke serra le poing. Aller mieux ? Mais il voyait flou ! Il avait mal au crâne ! Il était bridé et retenu contre son gré ! Sa rage était grande, sa haine aussi vivace qu'antan. Sans répondre à Naruto, il se recula, allant à l'ombre d'un des rares derniers arbres qui était là. Il ne voulait pas le voir, ni l'entendre, ni le sentir. Rien. Il voulait être seul, loin d'eux, de ce monde et de ces bonnes volontés. Il voulait retrouver son monde froid, sans pitié et noir, celui où il pouvait s'enfoncer sans craintes car il savait ce qu'il y trouverait. Naruto était la cause de tout, lui et Konoha, Konoha et lui.

-Sasuke ?

Grimaçant violemment, le brun plissa un peu plus des paupières, se reculant brusquement pour que Naruto ne le touche pas. D'un poing rageur il effaça la trainée de sang puis tourna les talons, commença à s'éloigner et s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit Naruto suivre ses pas. Pourquoi le suivait-il toujours ? Cela même lorsqu'il ne voulait pas le voir ? Fallait-il tous lui dire ?

-Ne me suis pas.

-Mais Sa…

-Ne me suis pas…

Sa voix était grondante et pourtant basse, si menaçante que Naruto en eut un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il tenta pourtant un pas, mais au regard qu'il se reçut, Naruto se figea. En un instant il avait compris que la haine du brun n'avait été recouverte que peu de temps. Cependant, il ne doutait pas de lui. Sasuke avait réussi à l'ensevelir, il allait bientôt le refaire. Ce n'était rien qu'un soupçon de haine qui cherchait à survivre en se débattant frénétiquement. S'il surpassait cela, alors la paix lui reviendrait, Naruto en était sur.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura. Précautionneusement elle s'approcha du blond et passa sa main dans la sienne, regardant le brun s'en aller à l'horizon. Elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude et l'amour dans le regard si bleu de son coéquipier. Elle l'aimait tant ce blond, elle voulait tant l'aider. Et elle ne pouvait rien, impuissante comme toujours. Soupirant, elle murmura doucement :

-Si tu ne le suis pas, alors, allons en ville tu veux. Cet endroit est si froid…

Cet endroit fait aussi parti de Sasuke…Naruto avait envi de le lui dire, mais il savait qu'il ferait du mal à sa compagne. Il la suivie donc docilement. De son coté, Sasuke venait de rejoindre la première rue la plus proche et se rendit rapidement sur une toute petite place, un parc à enfant, et se rendit au point d'eau. L'eau froide sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Il se laissa choir sur un banc. Ici, il n'y avait personne. Pas un enfant, pas une âme qui vive. Il resta de ce fait un bon moment sans penser à rien, observant juste les jeux à disposition, ceux qui devaient être le plus utiliser par la terre remuée qu'il voyait au sol.

Il se rappela petit, lorsqu'il était venu dans une telle aire d'amusement avec son frère aîné. Il avait eu de si bon souvenir avec ce dernier. Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il le ferma, cherchant à se reprendre. Comment voulaient-ils qu'il puisse mettre tout ça de coté ? Ils lui avaient enlevé sa vie, sans merci, et il se devait de leur faire de même. Jamais il ne pourrait s'abaisser à leur pardonner. Jamais. Quiconque eut pu le lui demander se serait fait rire au nez.

-Monsieur ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, surpris de trouver devant lui un petit gamin. De ses grands yeux noirs charbon il le fixait, un air inquiet peint sur la tête. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs, son teint pale, et lorsqu'il eut un sourire, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Nii-san…

-Ne ? Nii-san ?

Cela sembla rompre le charme, et Sasuke ferma de nouveau les yeux en baissant la tête d'un air las et fatigué. L'espoir était un compagnon qu'il ne trouvait pas du tout aimable. Pour dire vrai, il aurait aimé ne jamais le connaître, pour ne jamais connaître son ombre : la déception. Un fort parfum lui chatouilla les narines, et en rouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il tomba sur un petit bouquet. L'enfant lui lança :

-Sens-les, elles sentent bon !

-…à quoi ça va me servir…

-Ben…à oublier tes problèmes Monsieur, après tout ira bien, tu vas voir. Moi, ça m'arrive souvent !

-Parce que tu as des problèmes à ton âge ?

-…

-Hn ?

-Les autres ne sont pas très gentils avec moi, mais un jour je sais que ça ira mieux.

-Hmpf, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça gamin ?

-…j'ai le temps.

-Le temps ? de quoi ?

-De leur montrer…je vais grandir, devenir super fort et je vais leurs montrer que moi aussi je peux servir à quelque chose !

-…tu ne préférerais pas les taper pour qu'ils comprennent ? ça irait plus vite, non ?

-…non…ça ne sert à rien de les taper…

Le petit le regardait avec une forte lueur de détermination dans le fond des yeux, et Sasuke se sentit un peu mieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet enfant lui faisait du bien. Comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse, il lui chuchota un :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que s'ils sont méchants avec moi, c'est parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas, qu'ils ne savent pas ce que je sais…

Il lui souriait de toute son innocence et sa candeur. Malgré son mal, il n'était pas brisé. Ce serait si simple de le faire, physiquement ou mentalement, cela ne lui demanderait pratiquement aucun effort. Plissant les yeux, Sasuke se reprit et fit quelques pas.

-Monsieur ?

-Hn ?

-Vous allez où ?

-…il ne vaut mieux pas que je reste avec toi, Petit.

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Parce que je risquerai de te faire du mal…ou de te faire sombrer dans le désespoir le plus profond…

-Tu es un méchant ?

Sasuke eut un sourire mais ne lui répondit pas, à la place, il préféra après un court silence lui dire :

-N'oublis jamais une chose tu veux bien ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Le bien et le mal, ce n'est qu'un point de vue. Un jour il se pourrait que tu ais des choix à faire qui pourraient être mauvais de l'avis des autres, même qu'ils pourraient être contraire à ce que tu souhaites…mais…

Sasuke vit passer derrière ses paupières le visage de Naruto, et son rire résonna à ses oreilles. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'avait pu penser le Sandaime en le mettant dans la même équipe que Naruto. Avait-il compris ce qu'il allait faire ? Avait-il su que jamais Naruto ne le laisserait partir et qu'il irait le chercher jusqu'au bout du monde et même plus loin s'il l'avait fallut ? La voix teintée d'impatience du garçon le ramena à la réalité :

-Mais quoi ?

-Si tu continues de penser comme tu le penses…tu pourras sans doute être heureux, Petit…

-Mo…

Mais Sasuke parti sans un regard en arrière, et après un instant d'hésitation, le petite gamin se mit à courir derrière lui, le rattrapa et attrapa sa main pour y glisser la plus belle fleur qu'il avait gardé. Sasuke la regarda avant de glisser son regard dans le sien, l'interrogeant silencieusement. L'autre eut un magnifique sourire :

-Cette fleur elle a été coupée, mais elle va continuer à donner le meilleur d'elle jusqu'à sa fin ! il y en a qui vont sentir bon encore longtemps, et d'autres devenir encore plus belle en s'éteignant ! je le sais parce que j'aime beaucoup les fleurs ! elles sont toujours belles même si ce ne sont pas les plus fortes !

-…

-Moi je compte faire pareil !

Le gamin se mit à rire avant de courir vers l'aire de jeu. Sasuke regarda la fleur, reprit sa route, déambulant au gré du vent. Les paroles de l'enfant lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, et il trouvait cela aussi naïf que stupide. Pourtant, il y avait bien longtemps, il avait pensé de la même manière, avant qu'on lui prenne tout et qu'on lui mente. L'image du Conseil lui vint en tête, et il put sentir de nouveau ses intestins se tordre. Ecrasant la fleur, il la jeta par terre et continua sa route sans même un regard, murmurant plus pour lui-même que pour ceux alentours :

-Je vais donc faire en sorte que l'on me voit une dernière fois et qu'on ne m'oubli pas…

-Un rictus gagna ses traits fins. Sasuke venait de voir au loin une longue chevelure blonde qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

xxx

Deux mois étaient passés. Sasuke c'était calmé comme Naruto l'avait présagé, presque du jour au lendemain. Plus gentil avec lui, moins en colère, il ne le prenait plus dans son sommeil ni ne le planter sans le faire jouir avant. Lorsqu'il l'aimait il le faisait dans les règles de l'art, ne le laissant plus de coté ou insatisfait, le faisant chaque jour sombrer un peu plus dans ce sentiment qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui pour son amant. Il aimait voir Sasuke en paix. C'est pour ça que la demande du brun ce soir là le laissa stupéfait :

-Tu veux bien répéter, Sasuke ?

-Je voudrais que tu te transformes en femme.

Interdit, Naruto continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas une blague ? il le lui demandait vraiment ? Sasuke avait cet air sérieux qui ne pouvait le faire douter, et les bras lui en tomber. Sa mâchoire suivit le même chemin lorsqu'il entendit :

-Sexy méta…

-Tu veux…le faire avec une fille ?

-Hn.

Naruto venait d'être poignardé en plein cœur. Sasuke était en train de lui dire ça avec le sourire ? C'était pas possible…alors il ne lui suffisait plus ? il voulait le faire avec une femme ? D'accord, il pouvait se transformer et en devenir une, mais qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Ça lui faisait peur.

-Je voudrais essayer…mais que ce soit toujours toi…

-Te fous pas de moi.

-Na…

-Non !

Sasuke eut se sourire particulier qu'il n'aimait pas. Il se fit plaquer contre le mur et il commença à l'embrasser langoureusement en se frottant à lui :

-Allez Usuratonkachi, fais-le.

-Non.

-Naruto.

-Non.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-Si mais…

-Alors fais-le…

-Me le demande pas comme ça Sasuke.

-Tu veux bien ? s'il te plaît ?

Sasuke l'embrassa dans le cou, sur d'avoir insisté sur les bons mots vu qu'il les disait si rarement. Naruto commença à se laisser faire mais ne se transforma pas. Il attendit qu'il le fasse, le lui redemanda dans un souffle et vit sa réponse. Le blond venait de remuer la tête de gauche à droite. Sasuke s'écarta alors de lui et ne lui parla plus de la soirée. Ni même le lendemain et le jour d'après. Ses nerfs étaient en compote, et alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin pour rendre leur rapport, Naruto attrapa Sasuke par le col et lui ficha une droite. Ne s'y étant pas du tout attendu, Sasuke roula un peu plus loin. C'est avec la lèvre éclatée qu'il se releva, fixant Naruto avec une bonne dose de colère et de froideur mêlée. Sakura chercha à s'interposer pour leur dire d'arrêter, mais en voyant Sasuke sur le point de la frapper pour qu'elle s'écarte, Naruto l'attrapa et la cala contre lui pour lui faire éviter le coup. Cela sembla mettre en rage Sasuke qui enchaîna plusieurs coups, et Sakura tomba à terre un peu plus loin, projetée par Naruto qui se mit à tout parer. N'arrivant pas à ses fins, l'Uchiha inspira si fort qu'il sembla grogner, et en moins de deux secondes apparut dans sa main un chidori qui le fit lui aussi souffrir. Mais il s'en fichait, il avait envie de le tuer.

Kakashi l'arrêta comme Tsunade le lui avait apprit, et son élève tomba au sol, tremblant et emplit de haine.

Si Kakashi ne continua pas à le faire souffrir, ce fut uniquement à cause du regard peiné de Naruto et qu'il lui hurlait d'arrêter. Ce dernier se mit à genoux près de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule, se la fit chasser, mais recommença encore et encore. Sa poigne finit par se faire plus forte, et il lui murmura d'arrêter. Si Sasuke continuait, Kakashi pourrait lui faire bien plus mal, Tsunade pourrait même l'emprisonner de nouveau pour un temps indéfinis, loin de lui…

-Sasuke…S'il te plaît…

Naruto passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, cala son menton dans ses cheveux, et malgré sa douleur propre, Sasuke le repoussa avec violence et le bloqua au sol. De ses yeux qui avaient du mal à rester ouverts car ils lui démangeaient, l'Uchiha le fixa, respirant fortement encore pris sous les émotions qui se battaient en lui. Naruto ne voulait pas le perdre, pas pour si peu. Il le ferait. Car si Sasuke lui demandait de se transformer en fille, c'était bien pour rester avec lui-même sous cette apparence et ne pas aller tenter ça ailleurs. Il était en train de s'en persuader, et en remuant juste les lèvres sans qu'un seul son ne passe, Naruto dit :

-C'est d'accord, je le ferais pour toi.

Ni Kakashi, ni Sakura ne surent de quoi ils parlaient, mais le résultat fut immédiat. Sasuke le relâcha et en un clin d'œil son humeur s'améliora. Par opposition, celle de Naruto perdit un peu de sa superbe et inquiéta Sakura. Sasuke ne lui demanda rien lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, filant à la douche comme à son habitude. C'était une chose que Naruto avait remarqué chez son amant. Celui-ci en prenait toujours une après une mission ou un très gros effort s'il en avait la possibilité et le temps. Il l'y rejoignit, mirant d'un œil amoureux sa silhouette. Posant sa main sur son flanc, il l'embrassa à l'épaule, et Sasuke se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de le plaquer contre le carrelage froid pour l'approfondir en y mêlant sa langue.

A l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire, sa fierté en prit un coup. Un sacré coup. Ça le dégoûtait presque et il regrettait par la même d'avoir un jour pensé à ce jutsu. Il bénissait d'être sous l'eau et de cacher ainsi ses larmes, mais Sasuke n'était pas dupe. Il comprit en voyant ses yeux si peinés et rougis. Il passa sa langue sur les joues tannées, récupérant un léger goût salé. Naruto joignit ses doigt, et malgré qu'il se sentait mal à cette idée, se transforma en plantureuse jeune femme.

**Lemon : **

Sasuke ne s'y était pas trompé, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Cela le fit sourire, et il se pencha dans la gorge de son compagnon, le marqua à plusieurs endroits. Naruto se laissa faire, ayant juste passé ses bras autour de sa nuque. Sasuke n'était pas plus doux que d'habitude, à peine plus brutal, mais il était complètement excité. Contre son bas ventre il pouvait sentir son sexe dressé si durement qu'il ne pouvait douter de l'envie de son amant pour cette forme qu'il avait prise. Sasuke sentit ses cheveux ruisseler sur lui lorsqu'il les lui détacha, et sa main aussi gourmande que sa bouche s'en empara pour les malaxer, les tirer et lui découvrir un peu plus le cou. Son autre main était en train de glisser sur sa poitrine rebondit, titillant ses tétons tellement dressés qu'ils étaient douloureux.

Naruto pouvait si bien pousser le réalisme de son jutsu aujourd'hui, qu'il savait quelle était cette drôle de sensation au niveau de son sexe. Son corps était en train de se préparer à le recevoir, et il retint sa respiration en sentant la main de Sasuke le toucher. Le brun était en train de découvrir sa féminité, le faisant frissonner car il ressentait vraiment tout comme une femme. De faibles gémissements s'élevèrent de lui lorsqu'il frôla encore et encore son clitoris avant de descendre un poil plus bas, pour enfoncer en lui un doigt. Les sensations lui étaient bizarre, car jamais il ne s'était lui-même touché sous cette forme, et lorsque Sasuke continua de remuer en lui tout en touchant ce point externe qu'il avait compris être une source de plaisir chez la femme lorsqu'il avait entendu Naruto, ce dernier du s'accrocher à lui de ses longs bras fins. Instinctivement il venait de lever un peu plus la jambe pour mieux l'écarter et lui permettre le passage, oubliant tout le reste, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer les sensations.

Sasuke continua de l'embrasser avant finalement de laisser enfin libre sa gorge et de commencer à descendre. La respiration du blond devint difficile, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, s'intéressant bien plus à la finesse des épaules qu'il grignota avant de s'emparer d'une clavicule qu'il embrassa, lécha et mordilla sans relâche. Il sentait le vagin autour de ses doigts qui se resserrait autour d'eux vivement, il le sentait mouillé, et son propre sexe remua tellement il était excité de pouvoir bientôt y entrer. Sasuke attrapa à pleine main sa poitrine et se mit à la baiser et la suçoter, laissant des marques presque violettes lorsque ce n'était pas des traces de dents. Naruto n'en pouvait plus et n'arrivait à se maintenir debout qu'en prenant appuis sur le brun qui le laissait faire.

Fatigué de ne s'occuper que de cette place, il n'y laissa qu'une main, continuant son exploration de ce nouveau corps, jouant de sa langue sur le nombril de se ventre plat, mordilla cette hanche rebondie avant de laisser sa langue parcourir sa peau jusqu'à ce sexe nouveau. Du bout de la langue il le toucha, et vit bien Naruto retenir sa respiration. Alors il se mit à le lécher, roulant sa langue autour de cette petite boule qui lui faisait tant d'effet alors que ses doigts recommencèrent à le pénétrer. Les gémissements du blond l'excitèrent beaucoup plus que d'habitude, et en levant les yeux il le vit, les siens fermés, la face rouge, la bouche entrouverte et cherchant de l'air. Il le trouva beau.

N'en pouvant plus, Sasuke se releva, ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux de son amant. Des yeux embués de plaisir et pourtant de peine. Il emprisonna ses lèvres brusquement, faisant entrechoquer leurs dents. Mais passée la douleur, il reprit, y mettant une violence qui fit grogner Naruto dont la langue était en train de s'engourdir. Quand Sasuke arrêta, le blond était à bout de souffle, et un filet de bave coulait contre son menton. En sentant sa jambe se faire soulever, il s'accrocha au brun qui se colla contre lui, et sans se presser, il le pénétra. Sasuke pouvait sentir sa respiration que Naruto n'arrivait plus à prendre tellement il était concentré sur le passage qui se frayait en lui. Ses ongles écorchèrent la peau blanche en même temps qu'un glapissement se fit entendre. Sasuke venait de le déflorer et la douleur le transperça. En contrepartie, le brun se remit à l'embrasser, le couvrant littéralement.

Après une petite attente, il se mit à bouger, lentement, le pilonnant parfois langoureusement avant de ressortir pratiquement totalement et de s'enfoncer d'un seul coup. Sasuke était en train de mettre en pratique tout l'art qu'il avait développé auprès de son blond dont il lâcha finalement la jambe pour l'attraper par les hanches. Il essayait d'aller le plus loin possible, trouvant les sensations différentes mais non pas moins bonnes. Naruto n'arrivait plus à l'embrasser, et Sasuke glissa jusqu'à son oreille et la grignota avant de passer sa langue dans les rebords, les redessinant sans fin. Son rythme était en train de s'accélérer, et Naruto essayait de le suivre en se déhanchant, mais sa taille, plus petite que lui, lui rendait la tâche difficile. Il souffla à l'oreille du brun son prénom, déglutissant comme il pouvait en le sentant toucher son clitoris en même temps qu'il bougeait en lui. Et puis Sasuke cassa le rythme, en reprenant un plus lent qui lui fit tourner la tête.

Naruto au bord des larmes lui conjura d'aller plus vite, plus fort, mais le brun n'y céda pas. N'arrivant plus à tenir debout, le blond faillit s'écrouler, mais les bras fins mais néanmoins puissant de Sasuke le portèrent. Il lui murmura d'enrouler ses jambes autour de son corps, et reprit ses poussées. Il le porta comme ça, tout en continuant, jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber avec lui, le pénétrant profondément en ce faisant. Naruto grogna fortement avant de se remettre à gémir, ses doigts lui malaxant ses épaules avec envies. Sasuke lui écarta les jambes et continua ses coups de hanches. Les griffes de son amant lui faisant mal, il attrapa ses mains et les plaqua sur le matelas, y mêlant ses doigts pour le bloquer.

Sasuke l'embrassa encore, mais Naruto n'y répondait plus du tout, alors il réattaqua sa gorge avant de tout stopper. Son blond grogna, gémit et rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Sasuke recouvert de gouttelettes d'eau et de sueur. Ses sharingan étaient emplis d'un feu violent qui l'excitèrent encore plus, et ayant oublié depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas voulu le faire ainsi, il se mit à bouger de lui-même, l'enfonçant en lui, cherchant un rythme que Sasuke reprit dans un bruit bestial. Naruto n'arrivait plus à se retenir, il sentait en lui de drôles de sensations, et comme s'il avait jouit en tant qu'homme, son sexe devint encore plus poisseux de liquide, permettant à Sasuke de bouger encore plus qu'il le pouvait déjà. Ce dernier en voyant la toute puissance qu'il avait sur Naruto se sentit bien. Celui-ci put sentir le sexe de l'Uchiha pulser en lui, et il put le voir se contracter au dessus de lui, ses mains lui écrasant les siennes. Sasuke était en train de se répandre en lui, continuant autant que possible à s'enfoncer en lui.

A bout de souffle, Sasuke s'écroula sur lui, et leurs souffles saccadés se mêlèrent. Naruto avait gardé sa main dans la sienne, et il l'amena à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant que Sasuke glisse sur le coté, se retirant de lui. Ils avaient un peu froid maintenant, à cause de l'eau surtout, qu'ils n'avaient pas essuyés en sortant de la salle de bain. Naruto était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il se sentit tirer vers le brun, et ce dernier l'embrassa.

-Tu en veux encore ?

-Hn.

Son sourire lui était irrésistible. C'était ce sourire là contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, car dans celui-ci il pouvait y lire du plaisir et de l'amour, ce qui n'existait pas dans d'autres qu'il pouvait avoir par moment et où ne flottait que haine ou désintérêt. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine du brun, le fit s'allonger sur le dos et monta à cheval sur lui. Ses yeux bleus étaient à présent emplis d'amour, la peine l'avait quitté, et Sasuke posa ses mains sur sa poitrine rebondit, la pressant alors que l'autre se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Contre ses lèvres il murmura au blond :

-Tourne-toi.

Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et obtempéra, se retrouvant face au sexe du brun qu'il prit en bouche. Son goût mêlait plusieurs parfums, mais il continua ce qu'il y faisait tout comme Sasuke qui venait de poser sa langue sur le sien malgré qu'il pouvait sentir couler encore contre sa cuisse les liquides poisseux de leur union précédente. Sasuke avait l'air de s'en fiche, et Naruto se concentra sur sa tâche du mieux qu'il put. L'un et l'autre était en train de s'exciter mutuellement. Naruto savait pertinemment comment Sasuke aimait ça, mais ce dernier qui avait récupérer sa semence mixée de liquide féminin, se mit à le préparer aussi bien devant que derrière. Naruto avait un mal fou à rester concentré, mais fit un effort monstre, ondulant des hanches contre ses doigts expert.

-Naruto.

La voix rauque de Sasuke lui fit regarder entre ses propres jambes, et le brun lui demanda de s'asseoir sur lui. Il le mit sur ses genoux et glissa son sexe entre ses cuisses mouillées et commença à bouger, lui demandant de les serrer plus fortement autour de son membre déjà gonflé. L'avoir contre lui et pas en lui était dérangeant, mais ce qui l'était encore plus était de voir cette paire de seins qui lui barrait son champ de vision. Il y alla donc à tâtant, le caressant de ses doigts, le faisant grogner de frustration autant que lui l'était de ne pas le sentir en lui. D'une main Sasuke se mit à le préparer, le mordant aux épaules et à la nuque, passant ensuite sa langue et le faisant frémir.

-Sasuuuke…Sa aaaaah…

-Hhnnn ?

-Pluu aaah…uuuus….

Il essaya de mouvoir ses hanches à son tour, et Sasuke le pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant, le faisant gémir longuement. Il attrapa les draps à pleine mains, prêt à les arracher de leur place et le souffle du brun vint se perdre à son oreille, et Naruto se tourna comme il put et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, cherchant à l'aider à aller plus loin. Sasuke sortie totalement de lui et le reprit aussitôt mais pas au même endroit.

Ses coups de reins étaient puissants et il aimait casser son rythme d'un seul coup pour le frustrer, en se mouvant tout contre lui avant de sortir à peine pour rentrer d'un seul coup, puis ensuite sortir presque totalement pour rentrer de nouveau profondément et par moment qu'à moitié. Puis il changea encore, grognant de plus en plus. Il retourna Naruto contre lui, appuya sa forte poitrine contre lui et l'embrassa férocement, autant que ses mains qui s'étaient emparées de ses fesses dodues. C'est là que le blond sentit une nouvelle paire de main sur son corps. Il ne sursauta même pas, tellement plongé dans sa passion, qu'il ne tourna qu'à peine la tête pour découvrir un autre Sasuke.

Celui-ci avait le même regard enfiévré que l'autre qui le tenait encore, et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. Sasuke l'original, le laissa s'allonger sur le dos, la tête sur les cuisses de l'autre qui l'embrassa. Naruto le regardait sans rien dire, mais il avait compris ce que Sasuke voulait, et se redressant sur un coude, il prit son sexe en bouche et commença à le chauffer. De son coté, le vrai Uchiha continuait de se déhancher aléatoirement dans les deux intimités, regardant la manière qu'avait Naruto de masturber son double. C'était en train de l'exciter encore plus, et la taille de son sexe doubla, faisant grogner Naruto dont le bruit s'étrangla à cause du pénis dans sa bouche. Sasuke regarda son double, et ce dernier était lui aussi prêt, alors il attrapa les avant bras de son amant, l'empala par devant et le ramena contre lui. Naruto scella leurs lèvres, s'en gavant comme une sucrerie rare et abominablement addictive.

Sasuke aimait l'entendre gémir contre lui, ça lui donnait toujours cette impression de le dominer. C'est d'un coup d'œil hautain qu'il donna son aval à son double qui s'approcha du blond, l'embrassa sur les épaules, repassant sur les morsures de son original avant de lui laisser ses lèvres un instant lorsqu'il c'était retourné vers lui. Lorsque Naruto retourna à son Sasuke, le deuxième positionna ses jambes, et le pénétra sans difficultés, l'autre lui lui écartant la voie. De ses mains le clone attrapa les seins énormes de Naruto, et les deux Uchiha commencèrent à bouger, commençant sur le même rythme en une parfaite symbiose dont la cadence alla crescendo. Et puis d'un regard ils se comprirent, arrêtèrent, lui faisant vivre deux déhanchements différents, l'un lent, l'autre rapide, les alternants avant de repartir ensemble au même rythme mais en continuant de casser la manière de le prendre. Naruto n'arrivait même plus à retenir ses râles, il n'embrassait plus et avait basculé sa tête en arrière, reposant contre celle du double. Sasuke lorsqu'il ne se concentrait pas sur ce qu'il allait faire pour le rendre fou se mit à l'embrasser dans la gorge, et l'autre dans son dos malaxait ses seins et les triturait lorsqu'une main ne glissait pas par moment jusqu'à son sexe dont lequel il insérait un doigt péniblement ou qu'il en titillait la petite proéminence.

Naruto n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, seul son plaisir était son maître, et la seule chose sortant de ses lèvres n'étaient que des gémissements parfois mixés au prénom de son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus et se sentait sur le point de mourir tellement c'était bon. Ce fut juste après avoir atteint ce summum et lorsqu'il s'affala un peu contre eux deux qui continuaient de se mouvoir brutalement et rapidement, que les deux Sasuke se contractèrent en même temps et se déversèrent en lui. La sensation était plus que bizarre, et Naruto les écouta jouir avant d'embrasser le Sasuke en face de lui qui venait de s'appuyer contre sa poitrine.

Celui dans son dos fut le premier à se retirer. Lentement, tout en passant sa langue sur sa nuque. Les doigts longs et fins de ce double entrèrent en lui, écartant son intimité d'où s'écoula la semence de Sasuke. Naruto grommela, mais il était que trop fatigué pour lui dire d'arrêter, parler lui semblait un effort considérable et pratiquement impossible à faire. Ce Sasuke disparut. L'original le regardait, et sa face ne changea pas d'un iota lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Il se retira à son tour, s'allongea à coté de lui, continuant de l'observer de cette étrange manière :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Sa voix était si basse et douce qu'il ne la reconnu qu'à peine. Naruto caressa son visage tant aimé, et Sasuke eut pour seule réaction de fermer les yeux. Ne comprenant pas, le blond se blottit un peu plus contre lui et laissa le sommeil le gagner. Sasuke fit de même.

fin lemon

xxxxxxx

Naruto avait cru qu'une seule fois aurait suffit à Sasuke. Ce n'était pas le cas. Après cette fois ci, il le lui demanda encore plusieurs fois, ayant l'air de trouver cela plus excitant. Naruto se mit alors à se demander si le brun l'aimait vraiment, et le pire était qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire que oui finalement. Il espérait, mais n'était jamais sur. C'est comme ça qu'un soir il se confia à demi-mots à Sakura. La jeune femme en resta toute bête et sans voix, totalement estomaquée de la demande du brun envers celui qu'il disait aimer. Elle avait envi de réduire sa tête à l'état de bouillie, mais Naruto lui demanda de ne rien en faire car cela lui ferait encore plus mal. C'est ce soir là qu'il lui avoua ô combien il pouvait aimer Sasuke et à quel point il était certain de perdre un bout de sa propre vie s'il le perdait un jour. Sakura se détestait et se mit à pleurer pour lui. Naruto ne méritait pas ça. Personne ne méritait de souffrir ainsi parce qu'elle en aimait une autre. Lorsque Sasuke arriva, elle s'excusa auprès de Naruto et s'en alla, pas assez forte pour lui faire face.

Un nouvel éclat altéra encore les relations entre les deux garçons. Naruto avait compris finalement que ce que préférait Sasuke dans leur relation était ce pouvoir qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui, cet ascendant qui lui le réduisait à néant. Par amour pour Sasuke, il était près à le lui donner, même à toujours perdre lorsqu'ils se battaient, mais il n'arrivait plus à le faire sous forme de femme. Alors lorsqu'il le lui demanda encore une fois, Naruto ne put retenir quelques larmes amères, et Sasuke s'énerva et lui jeta à la figure :

-Tu pleures tout le temps ! t'es un mec ou non !

-C'est ça le problème.

Naruto avait si mal. S'il était né fille, peut être qu'aujourd'hui aurait été plus facile pour lui, pour eux. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir l'aimer sans que personne ne le regarde de travers, sans qu'on lui interdise d'être Hokage, et même avoir des enfants. Parfois il croisait le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il y avait des gamins autour d'eux, et il pouvait voir ce désir de futur, là où son clan pourrait de nouveau se dresser dans le village. La mort dans l'âme il accéda une nouvelle fois à sa requête, ne voyant pas le regard satisfait du brun qui se voyait de plus en plus gagner. Et c'est après l'avoir fait plusieurs fois, que Naruto, couché en face de lui, lui murmura tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air las et triste :

-Tu me détruis Sasuke.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'illuminèrent comme jamais Naruto n'aurait voulu les voir être. Cela lui donna un coup au cœur, et cet étrange sourire que le brun pouvait avoir revint s'accrocher au coin de sa lèvre. Il lui répondit en soufflant à peine, mais Naruto distingua parfaitement le :

-Je détruis tout ce que je touche, tu dois le savoir maintenant, non ?

-Sa…

-En acceptant d'être avec moi, tu aurais du t'en douter, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je…je pensais…

-Hn ?

-Je pensais que j'arriverai à te changer.

-Me changer ? hahahahahaha

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Personne ne me changera jamais, je serais toujours un Uchiha…toujours maudis et destiné à faire les pires atrocités du…

-Tu n'es pas comme ça ! si tu leurs montrais tu…

-Hahahaha, ce que tu es naïf ! tout comme mon frère !

-Ton frère ?

-Oui mon frère !

Sasuke avait les larmes aux bords des yeux, et Naruto regretta tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut encore pire lorsqu'il le vit se lever pour quitter le lit, alors il lui attrapa le poignet. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Sasuke lui avait révélé sur son aîné un soir, des mois auparavant, il savait combien ce dernier souffrait de ce qui avait été. Il colla son front à ses reins et lui demanda pardon. Sasuke ne bougea plus, en lui bouillait une haine toujours aussi intacte. Le temps ne l'aidait pas à la diminuer, bien au contraire, mais il se calma en l'entendant lui dire :

-Reste, s'il te plaît, je ne te dirais plus jamais ça.

Sasuke se recoucha à coté de lui, le laissa se calfeutrer dans ses bras. Il allait rester encore un peu, juste le temps opportun, et puis il le quitterait. Le faire avec une femme n'était pas un problème, elle lui ressemblait de toute façon. Et puis il fallait qu'il pense à avoir des enfants. Cette nuit là, il s'endormit avec le sourire et se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était que Naruto ne se doutait de rien. Il adorait le voir faire des efforts inutilement, car jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Konoha.

Mais dans cette relation, celui qui souffrait le plus n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Sasuke n'avait pas encore comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas que celui qui était détruit qui s'écroulerait. Et puis, certains arrivent à se relever quoi qu'il leur arrive, contrairement à d'autres. Oui, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Naruto connaissait le malheur comme lui, mais jamais lui ne pourrait sourire comme son amant le faisait…jamais…

La vie depuis quelque temps était devenu attrayante, distrayante, et il allait continuer à s'amuser encore un peu. La vie était un jeu, et de toute façon, il n'aimait pas Naruto, ce n'était qu'un jeu ça aussi. Oui, l'amour et la vie n'étaient que des jeux pour lui.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait été le pion, mais dorénavant, c'était lui qui serait maître du jeu. Bientôt il quitterait cet idiot…après tout, la vie était un jeu où il n'y a que perdant ou gagnant, jamais de juste milieu.

* * *

_**A suivre dans : l'amour n'est pas un jeu (qui a été écrit il y bien longtemps avant que l'idée de ce prologue ne me vienne :p donc le style pourrait être différent)**_


End file.
